Proberty Of The Leader
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: 3 Jugendbanden, ein Junger der zwischen die Fronten gerät und eine Liebe die unerwünscht ist...
1. Default Chapter

Hi da bin ich wieder!  
  
WICHTIG: Wer wissen will wo ich die Inspiration für meine Geschichten herbekomme der sollte unbedingt auf diese Seite gehen:  
  
  
  
Sie enthält die wohl süßesten TyKa-Artworks die ich kenne! Aber auch Gruppen, Einzelbilder (Kai mit nix als nem Lacken um die Hüften *sabber!!! *) und Bilder von Tyson in Mädchen Klamotten (so Kawaiiiiii!!!!)  
  
So nun zur Story. Wie ihr seht ist das eine Neue. Sie spukte mir schon Monate im Kopf herum und hier is se! Ich arbeite gerade noch an einer andern die wohl (hoffentlich) auch bald erscheinen wird.  
  
Erklärung: (ob wohl`s ja eigentlich klar ist...)  
  
/Tyson denkt/ "Jemand spricht"  
  
So da bleibt nur noch eins zu sagen: On with the Fic!  
  
Property of the Leader  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster des Zimmers geradewegs auf die schlafende Figur die auf dem Bett lag. Grummelnd drehte sich der Junge auf die andere Seite. Es war noch zu früh zum aufstehen. Er war erschöpft der gestrige Umzug hatte sehr an seine Kräften gezehrt. Schon wieder ein Umzug man wie ihn das ankotzte. Und doch hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sein Vater war versetzt worden, da dessen Chef es für nötig hielt einen besonders begabten Mitarbeiter in die neue Zweigstelle zu setzten. O.k. für seinen Vater gab es nichts besseres, denn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor 3 Jahren stürzte der sich nur noch so in die Arbeit. Ja er würde diesen Sitz der Firma groß machen...und dabei seinen Sohn völlig vergessen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Firmament als Tyson endlich aufstand. Trübsal zu blassen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Mal sehen was die neue Stadt zu bieten hatte immer hin würde sie ja für eine sehr lange Zeit sein neues Zuhause sein. Kurzerhand zog er sich an um seine neue Umgebung zu erkunden. Na ja die war leider auch nix neues... Hochhäuser, Läden, Autos und nicht zu vergessen Dreck wo hin das Auge reichte. /Oh man noch ne Großstadt. Kennst du eine kennst du alle./ Gedanken verloren trottete er weiter ohne den Blick zu heben bis er sich in einer etwas herunter gekommenen Gegend wieder fand. /Wo bin ich den jetzt schon wieder gelandet?/ Stirn runzelnd sah er sich um. Also hier gefiel es ihm gar nicht. /Besser ich kratz die Kurve bevor mich irgend einer von den Spinnern hier anquatscht!/ Schnellen Schrittes ging er den Weg zurück den er gerade gekommen war bis er Schreie hörte die aus nächster Nähe zu kommen schienen.  
  
/Sch....! Was mach ich jetzt nur? Es könnte jemand in Gefahr sein, was mich hier echt nicht wundern würde. Aber allein kann ich nichts ausrichten.../ Tyson stöhnte. Wie immer siegte seine unstillbare Neugier um längen. /Na gut dann mal los aber so das ich noch an einem Stück hier rauskomme./ Er brauchte nicht weit zu laufen als er auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher traf die gerade einen kleinen Jungen mit brauen Haaren und einer Brille fertig zu machen schienen. Man der war bestimmt nicht älter als 12. Endschossen trat Tyson auf die Typen zu. "Hey ihr! Ihr fühlt euch wohl stark wenn ihr euch an Schwächeren vergreift wie?" Der blauhaarige Teen stellte sich aufrecht hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn er Glück hatte würde es nicht zu einem Kampf kommen in dem er sicherlich den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Tyson war nicht schwächlich. Zwar war er nicht besonders groß für einen Jungen und seinen langen blauen Haare ließen ihn auf Anhieb etwas mädchenhaft erscheinen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das er ein Schwächling war. Nur eines seiner Mankos war ohne Zweifel das er eine zu große Klappe hatte und nicht wirklich nachdachte bevor er etwas tat. Was ihn wieder rum schon oft in recht aussichtslose Situationen gebracht hatte. Solche wie diese hier zum Beispiel. Die Chance das er gegen fünf Jungen die anscheinend um ein paar Jahre älter waren als er selbst, ein paar Köpfe größer waren als er und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Muskeln besaßen die ihm aus einem unerfindlichen Grund leider fehlten gewinnen könnte standen nicht besonders gut. Besonders wenn man besah das er sich das letzte mal in der vierten Klasse auf dem Schulhof geprügelt hatte. Und verlor. Kurz seine Chancen standen 1 zu 1 Million wenn nicht schlechter. Langsam blickte der Anführer der Bande auf. Ein Lulatsch der Tyson locker mit zwei Köpfen überragte. Er trug ausgefranste Jeans, ein weißes T-shirt auf dem ein Totenkopf angedruckt war, seine Lederjacke lässig über die Schultern gehängt. Etwas fettige schwarze Haare versperrten leicht die Sicht auf kleinen giftige Augen. Bedächtig schritt er in seinen schweren Lederstiefeln auf Tyson zu. /Mist! Mist! Mist! Jetzt nur nicht die Krise kriegen! Irgendwie komme ich da schon raus.../ Versuchte der sich gedanklich Mut zu machen. "Sieh an sieh an. So ein schönes Mädchen. Was machst du denn hier allein in so einer Gegend?", säuselte der Lulatsch. /Das frage ich mich auch! Hey warte mal! Er hält mich für ein Mädchen! Genau. Ein Mädchen werden die bestimmt nicht schlagen so kann ich den Kleinen und mich aus der Situation retten!/ Leicht lächelte Tyson den Kerl an. "Weiß du ich hab mich anscheinend verlaufen auf der suche nach meinem Cousin. Aber da ich ihn gefunden habe können wir ja jetzt gehen." Blitzschnell schnappte er sich den Arm des kleinen Jungen und wollte sich schon aus dem Staub machen nur hatte der Lulatsch wohl andere Pläne. "Hey warum leistest du uns nicht noch etwas Gesellschaft? So ein schönes Ding wie du." /O.k. Tyson jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen an dem du anfangen solltest zu paniken!/ Jeden Schritt den Tyson zurückwich schloss der Kerl sofort wieder auf. "Lass mich los und hau ab! Es ist schon in Ordnung wenn du mich zurück lässt. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein das sie einem Mädchen etwas tun." Verblüfft sah Tyson den kleineren Jungen an. Eigentlich hatte er ihn für einen rechten Angsthasen gehalten doch da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. "Aber ich kann dich denen doch nicht ausliefern!", meinte er bestimmt. Tyson Granger war kein Feigling und er würde schon zweimal nicht den Kleinen alleine seinem Schicksal überlassen! "Wir finden schon einen Weg hier raus. Lass mich nur überlegen..." Doch der Kleine befreite sich aus dem festen Griff in dem er seinen Arm gehalten hatte. "Nein. Du unterschätzt die Typen gewaltig! Du bist wohl nicht von hier! Sie sind eine der gefährlichsten Straßenbanden in der Gegend." "Hey! Seid ihr zwei mal mit eurem Kaffeekränzchen fertig oder wie?!", brüllte der Lulatsch nun und ließ die zwei vor Schreck auseinander fahren. "Weißt du meinen Freundin hat mich erst kürzlich sitzen gelassen(1) und du siehst gar nicht mal so überaus." Langsam kam er auf Tyson zu. "Um ehrlich zu sein gefällst du mir ganz gut." Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich aus seine Züge. "Mal sehen was du so drunter trägst." Tysons Augen wurden sekündlich größer als er den Sinn dieser Worte begriff. Der Kerl wollte ihm doch tatsächlich an die Wäsche! So war das aber nicht geplant gewesen! Ängstlich wich der blauhaarige zurück. Plötzlich bemerke er das während er sich nur auf den Kerl vor ihm konzentriert hatte, hatten dessen Kumpel sie eingekreist. Sie saßen in der Falle! Schon streckte der Kerl seine dreckigen Pfoten nach ihm aus und Tyson dachte es wäre soweit als sie von einer durchdringenden Stimme unterbrochen wurden. "Hat dir deinen Mutter nicht beigebracht das man nicht so mit jungen Damen umgeht Dany?" Besagter Dany sah geschockt auf anscheinend erkannte er die Stimme. Tyson hingegen sah sich suchend um nur um eine Gestalt am Eingang der Gassen ausfindig zu machen. Es war ein Junge den er vielleicht 1 bis 2 Jahre älter schätzte als sich selbst. Seine Haare gingen ihm bis zu Knie und waren in so etwas ähnlichem wie einem schwarzen Tusch eingewickelt.(2) Auch trug er ein gleichfarbiges Stirnband das seine Haare aus goldenen Augen hielt. Seine Kleidung erinnerte Tyson stark an ein chinesisches Festtagsgewand. Es war ein schwarzes Tanktop mit chinesischen Kragen dessen Ränder rot eingefasst waren. Eine enganliegende schwarze Lederhose und gekrönt wurde das ganze von ein paar hohen schwarzen Lederstiefeln. Wenn man nicht genau hin sah konnte man ihn mit diesem ganzen Schwarz definitiv übersehen. Das war niemand der unbedingt auffallen wollte eher das Gegenteil so schien es Tyson. "R ...Ray was machst du den hier? Wir sind in unserm Gebiet... wir haben gegen keine Regel verstoßen!" Verwirrt blickte Tyson Dany oder wie der Typ auch hieß an. Er schien mächtig Schiss vor diesem Ray zu haben. "Dany, Dany, Dany nur weil ihr zur Abwechslung mal keinen Ärger macht heißt das noch lange nicht das ich mich nicht umsehe. Du weißt doch Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Und du willst mir doch sicher nicht vorschreiben wo ich zu sein habe nicht?" Danys Stimme überschlug sich, so schnell antwortete er: "Nein, nein Ray nichts läge mir ferner als dir Vorschriften zu machen. Du weißt doch wir sind dem Clan immer zu Diensten!" "Gut zu wissen, denn vergiss nicht der Clan kontrolliert die Bezirke ihr verwaltet sie nur." Rays Stimmer war scharf und wenn sich Tyson nicht täuschte sah er so etwas ähnliches wie Reißzähne als dieser gefährlich lächelte. "Also ich frage dich noch mal was ist hier los?" Die Männer von Danys Gang hatten sich zurück gezogen so als ob sie diesen Ray nicht verärgern wollten. /Mann das muss schon ein hohes Tier sein wenn die so vor ihm kuschen! Nur ein Wort von dem und die Schläger springen wie die Hasen!/ Der Kleine Junge schien auch zurück zu weichen als ob er schnellst möglich verschwinden wollte, was Tyson ihm nicht übel nahm, er es sich aber nicht traute. Irgendwas sehr seltsames ging hier vor. "Also das war so.", setze Dany zu einer Erklärung an. "Wir haben den Kerl gefunden der seit geraumer Zeit Informationen über die verschiedenen Banden gesammelt hat. Wir waren gerade dabei ihn auszuquetschen da kam die Schnitte vorbei und behauptete sie wär dem seine Cousine." Bei dem Wort Schnitte verdüsterte sich Rays Gesicht rapide. "Stimmst das?!" Tyson brauchte eine Zeit um zu begreifen das er gemeint war. "Äh...ja." Irgendwas an diesem Ray schüchterte ihn gewaltig ein. "Und du? Du bist dieser Kenny nicht?" Ray hatte seinen durchbohrenden Blick auf den kleinen Jungen gerichtet. Welcher nur zur Antwort nickte. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des schwarzhaarigen. "Es ist auch schon sehr erstaunlich was für eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und einer "Cousine" besteht..." Diese Worte brachten die beiden Jüngeren heftig zu schlucken. Gott sein Dank schien Dany die Bedeutung von diesen nicht richtig zu begreifen. "Ich wollte mich nur ein bisschen mit ihr vergnügen Ray. Nix schlimmes ehrlich!" Verärgert zog Ray die Brauen zusammen. "Habe ich eigentlich mit einem Wort gesagt das du deine Klappe aufmachen sollst?!", fauchte er den schmierigen Kerl an. Welcher darauf nur den Kopf einzog und diese hielt. "Ich kümmere mich um die Zwei. Ihr verzieht euch wohin immer ihr euch auch verkriecht wenn ihr eine Schlappe eingesteckt hab denn glaub mir das gerade war eine gewaltige." "Das...das kannst du nicht machen! Wir hatten sie zuerst! Du willst sie nur zum Boss bringen um zu Punkten." Genervt seufzte Ray auf: "Und warum sollte ich das tun? Ich bin seine rechte Hand. Höher kann man doch gar nicht mehr aufsteigen..." Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Wer ist war nur darauf gekommen diese Pfeifen aufzunehmen? "Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen euer Anblick bereite mit Kopfschmerzen!" Murrend gab Dany seinen Leuten ein Zeichen sich zurück zu ziehen. "Irgendwann kommt schon noch die Zeit wo wir ebenbürtig sein werden!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, um zu verschwinden. "Tut mir leid aber das glaube ich beim besten Willen nicht." Laut schnaubend verschwand Dany mit seiner Gang im Schlepptau um die nächste Ecke. "So und jetzt zu euch!" Sofort spannte sich Tyson an. /Toll vom Regen in die Traufe!/ Als Ray die Anspannung seines Gegenübers sah seufze er nur. "Keine Angst ich tu euch schon nichts. Das eben war zwar sehr mutig aber auch besonders dumm. Man legt sich nicht so einfach mit einer Straßengang an auch wenn es noch Amateure sind." Das weckte die Lebensgeister des blauhaarigen. Er plusterte sich auf und funkelte zu dem größeren hinauf. Was nicht besonders beeindruckend war da dieser fast einen ganzen Kopf größer war als er. "Willst du etwa sagen das ich dumm bin?", zischte der Heißsporn zu dem hinauf. Genervt rieb sich Ray die Schläfen. "Nein. Hör doch zu ich sagte das es eine dumme Idee war und das kannst du beim besten Willen nicht abstreiten. Selbst wenn Dany und seine Gang dich für ein Mädchen gehalten haben...früher oder später hätten sie es herausgefunden. Und das auf einen Weise die bestimmt keinen Zweifel zulässt." Diese Aussage gefiel Tyson überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn er sich schon so etwas ähnliches gedacht hatte. "Was du bist gar keine Mädchen?"", quiekte der Kleine was Tyson geflissentlich ignorierte. "Und warum hast du mich nicht für ein Mädchen gehalten?" Das war ne gute Fragen denn den meisten ging es ja so. Sehr zu Tysons Leidwesen. "Glaub mir ich habe genügend Erfahrung um Mädchen und Jungen unterscheiden zu können.", meinet der goldäugige nur mit einem lüsternen Blick in seinen Augen. Tyson verzog das Gesicht. /Playboy!/ Der wandte sich nun an den kleinsten der Zwei. "Und du bist dieser Kenny? Den, den sie Chef nennen nicht? Wie alt bist du denn 12?" Der Keinen genannt Kenny schnaubte empört auf. "12? 12? Sehe ich aus wie ein Kind...o.k. das braucht ihr nicht zu beantworten... Aber nein ich bin schon 16 Jahre alt!" Tyson inklusive Ray klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. "Ähm 16?", stammelte Tyson. /Mann ich hätte ihn noch jünger geschätzt als12.../ "Ja gut...", immer noch sichtlich verwirrt dessen was er gerade gehört hatte versuchte Ray seine Fassung wieder zu finden. "Des to trotz bist du der Kerl der Informationen über unsere Gang sammelt was ich nicht zulassen kann." Er drehte sich wieder zu Tyson: "Sorry aber dich muss ich leider auch mit nehme. Ich weiß das du nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hast aber der Boss meinte alle Beteiligten, auch seinen sie nur zufällig dabei gewesen. Was dich somit auch einschließt. Aber ich denken nicht das es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben wird. Unser Boss ist ein gerechter Mann er wird dich sofort wieder laufen, lassen ganz sicher. Bis dahin steht ihr beide unter meinem Persönlichen Schutz was soviel heißt wie keiner darf euch anrühren."  
  
Tyson hatte das ganze nur schweigend mit abgehört. /Ich kann nicht glauben was da gerade passiert!/ "Und wenn ich mich weigern sollte?" Ray grinste nur hinterhältig. "Dann mein Lieber müsste ich Gewalt anwenden." /Das war deutlich. Oh Mann Tyson wo hast du dich da nur wieder reingeritten?!/  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Wen wunderst?! -.-` Sorry aber ich wusste nicht wie ich das am blödesten beschreiben sollte!  
  
Na weiß jemand wer der Boss ist?! XD  
  
Also das was für heut. Aber ich hät da noch ne Frage! Wer soll den das nächste Mal mein Spezialgast sein? Irgendwelche Wünsche? Oder soll ich die ganze Sache lieber lassen weil sie total öde ist? Ihr entscheidet! Dis dene MD! 


	2. 2Kapitel

Sorry das der Teil erst jetzt kommt aber die Pollen haben mich erwischt! Evil-Pollen DIE!!! Ich bin nur noch am niesen und hundemüde. -.- Das leben is echt net schön im Frühling... XX Also für die Leute die, die Seite mit den Bildern nicht finden können schreibt mir dann schick ich euch welche. Bei mir funktioniert sie auch nicht immer (nur wenn se will!) aber ich habe sie als Bookmark gespeichert und somit eine geringe Chance! Es wurde gefordert das Ray und Kai noch fieser werden sollen. Keine Sorge sie werden es! Vielleicht kommen sie in diesem Teil noch nicht so rüber aber übt euch in Geduld die Zeit wird kommen. Oh diese Armen sie haben keine Ahnung was auf sie zukommen wird! Irre-Lache-Marke-Oberbösewicht. Nun denn was gibt es noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader II  
  
"Was soll das heißen er ist euch entwischt?!" Wütend stieß Kai die Coladose die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand um. "Es tut uns echt leid Boss aber er hat uns ausgetrickst. Wir hatten ihn fast aber irgendjemand muss ihm wohl geholfen haben...", berichte ihm ein Junge mit aschblonden Haaren bibbernd.  
  
"Verflucht! Findet raus wer ihm geholfen hat und wagt es ja nicht ohne Ergebnisse hier wieder aufzukreuzen!" Hastig nickten die Teens und nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand. Fehlschläge mochte ihr Boss ganz und gar nicht. Schwer stützte Kai sich auf der Tischplatte ab. Nichts lief so wie es sollte. Wenn das so weiter ging würde es noch in einem Bandenkrieg mit den anderen zwei Gangs die den Bereich um Tokio beherrschten enden. Das konnten sie sich nicht leisten. "Deinem Gesicht nach nehme ich an das sie keinen Erfolg hatten.", grinsend sah Tala zu seinem Anführer. Der rotäugige knurrte nur. "Mach darüber keine Witze! Du weißt so gut wie ich das wir so einen Schlag niemals verkraften könnten. Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Ray?" "Anscheinend hat er sich auf die Suche nach diesem Chef gemacht. Vielleicht könnten die Informationen die er über die zwei anderen Gangs gesammelt hat uns helfen." Stirnrunzelnd nickte Kai. "Sag allen bescheid das wenn sie ihn sehen sie ihm ausrichten sollen das er seinen Arsch gefälligst hier her bewegen soll. Was diesen Kenny angeht... Wir wissen nicht zu wem er gehört oder für wen er arbeitet. Vielleicht müssen wir ihn unschädlich machen wenn er uns gefährlich wird." "O.k. Boss." Damit verschwand Tala und ließ einen grübelnden Anführer zurück.  
  
"Du Ray wo bringst du uns denn jetzt überhaupt hin?", skeptisch beäugte Tyson den Jungen neben sich. Der drehte sich nur grinsend zu ihm und meinte: "Wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen würde müsste ich dich töten." "Lass die blöden Scherze!" Der blauhaarige gab ihm einen Blick der nichts Gutes verhieß. "Tyson ich will dir ja keine Angst machen aber ich glaube das war kein Witz...", mischte sich Kenny leise ein. Nach dem Ray sie vor diesen Spinnern gerettet hatte, hatte sich heraus gestellt das der kleine Junge namens Kenny wohl über einen langen Zeitraum Informationen über die verschiedenen Clans dieser Gegend gesammelt hatte. Den Grund für sein Tun weigerte er sich jedoch zu verraten. Als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, hatte Ray Tysons Namen geforderte denn er meinte: "Wenn ich dich schon gerettet habe will ich auch wissen wer mir etwas schuldig ist." Nach langem Hin und Her und ein paar Verwünschungen seitens Tyson gab der ihm seinen Namen. "Wenn du das weißt warum sammelst du dann Informationen über uns? Für wen arbeitest du Kenny?" Ray schickte dem Kleineren einen durchdringenden Blick. "Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich arbeite für niemanden und meine Antwort wird sich nicht ändern egal wie oft du mich das auch noch fragst." Ray knurrte nur ungehalten. Die letzten 30 Minuten hatte er nun schon versucht etwas aus dem Jungen herauszuholen. Ohne Erfolg. "Ich will es dir doch nur leichter machen. Wenn du erst den anderen in die Hände fällst wird's für dich zappenduster. Mein Boss ist zwar gerecht aber Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke!" "Und wenn wir uns jetzt einfach aus dem Staub machen würden! Du könntest uns bestimmt nicht folgen!" Genervt rollte der ältere mit seinen Augen. "Auch das habe ich dir schon vorhin gesagt. Ich kann schneller laufen als ihr beide zusammen und schau dich doch mal um. Glaubst du ich nehme zum Spaß all diese versteckten Wege? So schüttelt man unliebsame Verfolger ab. Aber glaub mir wenn du versuchen solltest hier wieder alleine raus zukommen würdest du dich nur verlaufen. Die Ghettos sind wie ein Labyrinth lebend würdest du nicht wieder herausfinden." Schnaubend verschränkte Tyson die Arme vor der Brust. "Ach plustere dich nicht so auf! Wenn wir zulange verschwunden bleiben werden unsere Eltern die Polizei benachrichtigen und die wird uns dann schon finden!" "Ich will dir ja nicht deine Illusionen nehmen aber hier her traut sich die Polizei schon lange nicht mehr. Das ist das Gebiet der Gangs. Wir respektieren sie, lassen sie in Ruhe und das Gleiche tun sie bei uns. Es sind schon viele Menschen hier verschwunden." "Aber das ist doch kriminell! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!" "Tyson hör zu. Wir gehören zu einer Gang! Das Leben hat uns nie die Sonnenseite gezeigt so wie euch, deswegen haben wir sie uns einfach genommen. Versteh das nicht falsch ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Keiner kann etwas dafür in welchen Verhältnissen er geboren wurde aber versteh auch uns. Viele unserer Mitglieder haben Eltern die sich nicht um sie kümmern. Die nicht einmal bemerken das ihr Kind fehlt. Verdammt noch mal die Meisten haben nicht einmal mehr Eltern. Wir hätten nie eine wirkliche Wahl unser Leben selbst zu bestimmen wenn nicht so." Betretenes Schweigen legte sich über die Drei. "Es tut mir leid Ray." Ray fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare um sie sich aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. "Schon gut. Für eure Unwissenheit könnt ihr nichts. Aber das meine ich Kenny. Viele haben nichts anderes als den Clan und sie werden ihn nicht ohne Kampf aufgeben." Grummelnd sah der zu Boden: "Aber es ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung für das was ihr tut." "Nein. Aber wir suchen auch nach keiner." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und sie liefen schweigend weiter auf dem Weg zum Sitz des Hiwatari-Clans.  
  
Kai raufte sich die Haare. Das gab es doch nicht. Er wusste das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht was er tun sollte. Michael dieser Mistkerl hatte sie verraten. Ob er zur Polizei oder einer der anderen Gangs gehörte wusste er nicht. Vielleicht war auch noch jemand Drittes darin verstrickt. Jemand der Interesse daran haben könnte das sich die Machtverhältnisse in Tokio veränderten. Unruhig ging der rotäugige auf und ab. /Man hat mir den Clan übergeben damit ich mich beweiße. Ich kann hier nicht versagen! Schon gar nicht wegen diesem verdammten Michael! Wenn die anderen erst einmal mitbekommen wie schwach wir momentan sind dann haben wir echte Probleme./ Seufzend ließ er sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. /Ich hoffe nur Ray kommt bald. Ich brauche Informationen bevor hier die Hölle los ist. Wie soll ich richtige Entscheidungen treffen wenn ich nicht einmal weiß was hier vorgeht?/ "Boss Ray und zwei andere Typen sind da. Einer scheint dieser Chef zu sein und das andere ist ein Mädchen." Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein Mädchen? Was dachte sich Ray nur dabei eine Frau hier anzuschleppen. Ein nerviges Weib war das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten. /Schafft der Kerl es nicht einmal seine Geilheit unter Kontrolle zu behalten?/ Genervt schickte Kai den Jungen weg um die drei zu holen. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden.  
  
Tyson sah sich um. Ray hatte sie in eine Art Hinterhof geführt. Er konnte nichts besonderes entdecken außer vielleicht die fette Katze die auf einem der Balkone saß und neugierig zu ihnen hinunter starrte. /Was zu Henker sollen wir hier?/ Ray der seine Frage anscheinend erahnt hatte antwortete ihm: "Wir sind hier am Eingang zum Hauptquartier des Hiwatarie-Clans. Es bringt euch nichts wenn ihr versucht ihn euch zu merken. Da ihr Außenstehende seit werden wir diesen Eingang nicht mehr benutzen." "Heißt das, das es weitere Eingänge gibt?", fragte Kenny interessiert. Ray sah ihn scharf an. Dieser Junge war eindeutig zu neugierig für sein eigenes Wohl! "Vielleicht." Kenny zog die Brauen zusammen. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er keine brauchbaren Informationen beschaffen können. Aber egal wie er es auch anpackte dieser Ray schien ihn weder zu mögen noch ihm zu vertrauen. Was bei diesem Tyson anders aussah. Vielleicht konnte ihm dieser Schönling noch nützlich sein. Obwohl es schon fast eine Schande war ihn auszunutzen so naiv wie er war. Plötzlich schreckten Tyson und Kenny durch ein kratzendes Geräusch auf das sie nicht zuordnen konnten. Bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkten sie, dass die Backsteine, aus denen eine Wand der Wohnhäuser des Hinterhofes, in dem sie standen, einer nach dem anderen von innen abgetragen wurden. Ein paar Sekunden später kam der Kopf eines blondhaarigen Jungen in diesem so entstandenen Loch zum Vorschein. Verwundert starrte Tyson ihn an. Es schien so etwas wie eine Geheimtür zu sein, die durch den Blonden geöffnet worden war, denn hinter diesem ging eine Treppe in die Tiefe, die nur vom Schein einiger Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. "Da bist du ja Ray! Kai dreht schon völlig hole weil du nicht da warst! Hey! Wer ist denn das süße Mädel an deiner Seite? Ist das etwa deine neue Freundin? Was ist den mit Salima passiert hast du die schon wieder in die Wüste geschickt?" Rays Augen verdunkelten sich merklich. "Ich wüsste nicht was es dich anginge wenn das meine Freundin wäre. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig nicht? Also beweg deinen Arsch vom Eingang und lass uns durch! Dann tust du zur Abwechslung mal was Vernünftiges!" Unbeeindruckt zuckte er Blonde nur mit den Schultern und gab den Weg frei. Rays Gemütsschwingungen waren nicht neues. "Mann Alter hat du deine Tage oder was?" Schnaubend schob der schwarzhaarige den nervigen Kerl zur Seite und zog Tyson mit sich. Als sie durch das Loch geklettert waren drehte er sich nochmals um, um sich zu vergewissern das ihm Kenny folgte. "Beweg dich endlich und trödle nicht immer so rum wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", schnauzte er den Kleineren an. Wortlos stieg dieser ebenfalls durch das Loch und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran die Stufen die in die fast schwarze Tiefe führten hinunter zu steigen. Der muffige, modrige Geruch bestätigte Tyson das dieser Weg schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutz wurde. /Anscheinend benutzen sie den nur wenn sie Leute in ihr Hauptquartier bringen denen sie nicht vertauen./ Die Stufen wurden mit der Zeit immer rutschiger was wohl an dem Wasser lag das die Wände des schmalen Schafts herunter lief. /Wie tief wir wohl schon sind?/ In Gedanken versunken passte der Blauhaarige einen Moment nicht auf was reichte um auf dem glitschigen Untergrund auszurutschen. Mit einem Aufschrei sah Tyson sich schon die vielen Treppen hinunter fallen als sich zwei starke Arme um seine Hüften schlangen. Dankend blickte er Ray an der ihn mit einem festen Griff hielt. "Du solltest besser aufpassen so was könnte leicht ins Auge gehen. Halt noch ein bisschen durch wie sind fast da." Erleichtert nickte Tyson ihm zu. Er würde sehr froh sein wenn er endlich wieder aus diesen Katakomben heraus kam. Und Ray hatte recht. Sie mussten nur wenige Treppen hinter sich bringen bis sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. "Wo müssen wir den jetzt hin?" Verwirrt durch den Anblick der sich ihm bot blickte Kenny den Älteren an. Wieder waren sie in einem Labyrinth gelandet. Unzählige Gänge schlängelten sich in alle Richtungen so das einem schon beim bloßen hingucken schwindelig wurde. Ja Ray hatte Recht behalten. Ein Fremder der sich hier nicht auskannte würde hoffnungslos verloren gehen. "Bleibt hier stehen. Ich werde meinem Boss sagen das wir hier sind. Sobald er Bescheid weiß hole ich euch wieder ab. Und rührt euch ja nicht von der Stelle klar! Wie ihr wohl selbst unschwer erkennen dürftet wäre es glatter Selbstmord hier unten sein Glück selbst zu versuchen." Damit war Ray auch schon in einem der vielen Gänge verschwunden und den beiden anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Verunsichert sah Tyson sich um. Hier unten gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie mussten wohl fast am anderen Ende der Stadt sein denn sie waren mindestens anderthalb Stunden gelaufen. "Was wenn sie uns einfach hier unten verrecken lassen?" Überrascht drehte er sich zu dem braunhaarigen. "Das würde Ray sicher nie tun!" "Ach ja und woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht! Ich weiß was du denkst Tyson. Für dich ist das nur ein Abenteuer in deinem sonst so langweiligem Leben aber du scheinst die Lage in der wir uns befinden nicht richtig zu verstehen! Diese Leute sind kriminell selbst wenn sie noch Jugendliche sind! Sie haben getötet Tyson! Was macht dich so sicher dass sie nicht auch uns umbringen?" Hektisch blickte Kenny sich um. Ihm war die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Und warum sollten sie uns den weiten Weg bis hierher schleppen nur um uns dann umzubringen? Gäbe es da nicht einen leichteren Weg?", konterte er. "Nicht wirklich. Hier könnten sie unsere Leichen besser verschwinden lassen! Vielleicht würden wir niemals gefunden werden!" Bevor Tyson noch etwas darauf antworten konnte hörten sie Schritte die sich ihnen aus einem der Gänge näherten. Einen Augenblick später erkannten sie auch schon Ray der von einem großen jungen Mann begleitet wurde dessen Haare blaugrau waren. Zudem hatte er blutrote Augen. Als diese Tysons blaue Augen trafen blieb diesem die Luft weg. Solche ausdrucksstarken Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie nahmen ihm die Fähigkeit zu denken. Er war ihnen verfallen und das nur durch einen einzigen Blick.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Hä hä hä ein Cliffhänger! Oh ich bin ja so fies! Tja da müsst ihr wohl bis zum nächsten Mal warten. Also im nächsten Teil kommt endlich die unumgängliche erste Begegnung zwischen Kai und Tyson. Die bestimmt anders ausfallen wird als ihr glaubt. (hoffe ich...) Für wen arbeitet Kenny? Warum hat Michael Kai verraten und gibt es tatsächlich noch einen Dritten der alles sabotiert? Wir werden sehen... So bis denne eure MD! 


	3. 3Kapitel

Also hier ist der 3.Teil von Property. Das ging ja verhältnismäßig schnell... Ein Wunder ist geschehen... Meine neue Story poste ich voraussichtlich morgen. Sie heißt Family Live und wie der Name schon sagt handelt sie von einer Familie. Und welche Familie wird das wohl sein? Richtig! Die Hiwataris! 100 Gummipunkte und ne Waschmaschine! Endlich kommt mein kleiner Takao Schatz! Ach ich lieb diesen Bengel! Nun gut genug gelabert! On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader  
  
Kai musterte die zwei Personen die vor ihm standen. Er nahm an das der kleine Junge dieser Chef sein musste von dem alle sprachen. /Sieht ja nicht besonders gefährlich aus aber wie oft wurde uns schon gelehrt nicht nach dem Äußeren zu gehen? Körperlich könnten wir ihn ohne Probleme überwältigen aber an seine Daten zu kommen könnte schwierig werden./ Dann fiel sein Blick auf Tyson der ihn unsicher ansah. Kais Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. /Ich muss zugeben Ray hat Geschmack. Sie ist wirklich ein schönes Mädchen. Nur Pech für sie das ich keine Weiber mag. Sie sind nur im Weg und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Liebe ist sowie so Zeitverschwendung. Ray sollte die seinige besser nutzen als ständig neu Affären anzuschleppen./ Tyson wurde zunehmend unruhig unter dem Blick des Anderen. Nun gut er sah nicht gerade schlecht aus aber das war ja bekanntlich nicht alles. Der Wolf steckt im Schafspelz und dieser war ohne Zweifel einer. Nein er war ein ganz anderes Kalieber als Ray da war Tyson sich sicher. /Aber an mir wird er sich trotzdem die Zähne ausbeißen sollte er etwas versuchen!/ Überheblich zog der Rotäugige eine Augenbraue hoch. "Also ich finde es ja schon erstaunlich das sich ein kleiner Pimpf wie du..." Damit wies er leicht auf Kenny. "sich hierher traut aber das ein Mädchen genau so dumm ist überrascht mich. Was wohl heißt das du nichts als Stroh in der Birne hast." Daraufhin grinste Kai Tyson gehässig an. In diesem brodelte die Lava hoch. /Wer denkt er eigentlich der er ist? Dieses arrogante A....!/ Wieder einmal plusterte er sich zu voller Größe was bei Kai noch weniger Effekt hatte denn er war größer als Ray und baute sich vor den Grauhaarigen auf. "Von so einem Mickerling wie dir muss ich mir das noch lange nicht sagen lassen klar!", schnauze er zu dem Größeren hoch. Kais Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Die Kleine war ja nicht auf den Mund gefallen. "Dieser Mickerling wie du so schön sagtest ist der Boss dieses ganzen Ladens wenn's recht ist." Ein Schnauben entfuhr Tyson und er meinte nur: "Die müssen hier aber ziemlich verzweifelt sein wenn die so einen wie dich einstellen!" Ray sah die Entwicklung dieses Gesprächs mit Sorge. Keine durfte so mit Kai umspringen. Entweder war Tyson ziemlich mutig oder ziemlich dumm. Oder so wie Ray glaubte etwas von allem beidem. Kais Augen verdunkelten sich rapide. Dieses Mädel nahm sich viel raus! Aber es brauchte mehr einen Kai Hiwatari aus der Ruhe zu bringen als so eine kleine Rotzgöre! "Mädchen halt dich einfach aus Dingen raus die du nicht verstehst. Husch, husch zurück zu deinen Puppen das hier ist Männersache!" Nun sah Tyson nur noch rot. Wie konnte Ray nur so einem Volltrottel die Treue schwören? Der Kerl war ja völlig von sich eingenommen und selbstverliebt. "So du Superhirn dann pass mal auf! Ich bin kein Mädchen und alle die Augen im Kopf haben und hinter denen auch noch etwas Griebs, die können das sehen. Aber ich sehen schon damit bist du ja völlig überfordert!" Kais Gesichtsfarbe wurde merklich röter und Tyson wusste nicht ob es aus Wut oder Verlegenheit geschah. Egal was es war er hatte einmal wieder den Bogen überspannt und das sah nicht gut aus! Ray zuckte zusammen. Jetzt hatte Tyson es geschafft! Kai war sauer. Er musste ihn schnell irgendwie aus der Schusslinie schaffen oder es gab Tote. Verdammt er hätte ihn aufhalten müssen aber wie hätte er den wissen können das der Kleine sich so blöd anstellen würde? Kai wusste nicht warum er auf einmal knallrot anlief, denn so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Nicht nur das dieser Junge keinerlei Angst vor ihm zu haben schien, nein er hatte auch noch seinen Wundenpunkt schon beim ersten Versucht getroffen. Dieser Junge war gefährlich auch wenn er bei weitem nicht so aussah! /Ich darf mir nicht anmerken lassen das er mich verunsichert!/ Kai setzte wieder sein Pockerface auf und blickte herablassend auf den Blauhaarigen hinunter. /Nur nichts anmerken lassen!/ "Ich glaube nicht das ich mich von einer Tunte kritisieren lassen muss! Ein Kerl der aussieht wie ein Mädchen und dem das nichts ausmacht ist nicht normal!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich Ray zu. "Ray schaff diesen Kenny zu den Anderen sie sollen sich etwas mit ihm "beschäftigen." Ich denke er möchte uns unbedingt etwas erzählen. Was dieses Etwas angeht." Er zeigte auf Tyson. "Bring ihn wieder dahin wo du ihn aufgelesen hast. Für ihn haben wir weiß Gott keine Verwendung." Damit schritt er hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon und verschwand in einem der unzähligen Gänge. Hinter sich ließ er drei baff dreinblickende Jungen denen die Kinnlage bis zu Boden hing zurück wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Kenny wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte oder was auf ihn zukommen würde aber die vier Typen die auf einmal aus einem der Gänge auftauchten sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus. Ray hingegen war sichtlich verwirrt. So hatte er seinen Boss in all den Jahren die sie nun schon befreundet waren, und das waren nicht gerade wenige, noch nie erlebt. Tyson konnte so viel Arroganz und Frechheit auf einem Haufen einfach nicht fassen. Dieser Kerl hatte ihn vor allen bloßgestellt und erniedrigt und dann ging er einfach so weg ohne ihn eines weitern Blickes zu würdigen! /Verdammt ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen. Wie soll ich ihn den jetzt verfluchen wenn ich nicht einmal seinen Namen kenne? Mist!/ Nach etwa einer Minute hatte Ray sich so weit von dem Schock erholt das er den vier Bandenmitgliedern ihre Anweißung sich um Kenny zu "kümmern" erteilen konnte. Dieser sah Tyson flehend an doch konnte der nichts ausrichten. Auch als er Ray bat Kenny laufen zulassen meinte der nur er solle froh sein selbst so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein! "Ich werde mich nachher persönlich um ihn kümmern versprochen. Aber jetzt muss ich dich erst mal hier rausbringen in Ordnung?" Leicht nicke Tyson. Was hätte er auch dagegen sagen können? "Was werden sie jetzt mit Kenny machen Ray?" Unsicher blickte er den Älteren an. Seufzend machte der sich auf den Rückweg die vielen Stufen wieder hinauf. Tyson vergaß völlig sich über die Anstrengung aufzuregen denn all seine Gedanke waren bei dem armen Kenny. "Sie werden ihm nichts tun wenn du das meinst. Als erstes wird er wohl eingeschüchtert werden um seine Informationen rauszurücken. Du weißt schon ungefähr das was ich auf dem Weg hier her gemacht habe. Und wenn das nicht hilft werden sie halt handgreiflich. Nichts Schlimmes, sie brauchen ihn ja noch.", fügte Ray schnell hinzu als er Tysons erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich verstehe das nicht Ray. Warum machst du bei so etwas mit? Du bist doch gar nicht der Typ dafür. Warum hast du diesem Heini die Treue geschworen?" Ray blickte in die klaren blauen Augen des Anderen. Ja diese Augen kannten das Leid auf der Straße nicht also wie sollte er es dann verstehen? "Du kennst mich doch gar nicht Tyson. Wir haben uns erst heute getroffen." Heftig schüttelte der den Kopf. "Ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis und bei dir hat sie mich sicher nicht im Stich gelassen Ray. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert und mich beschütz wie du es gesagt hast. Und du hast es geschafft das sie wenigstens mich laufen lassen!" Bei diesen Worten legte sich eine leichte Röte auf Rays Wangen und er meinte nur: "Das du gehen durftest hast du alleine Kai zu verdanken. Sein Verhalten da unten hat mich auch sehr überrascht. So ist er eigentlich gar nicht." /Kai hieß also dieser...dieser.../ Tyson verzog das Gesicht. "Ach er ist ein eingebildeter Pimpf! Nichts weiter!" Ray schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du irrst dich. Den echten Kai konntest du gar nicht kennen lernen. Eigentlich ist er immer völlig ruhig und niemand kann ihn aus dem Konzept bringen. Na ja du hast es irgendwie geschafft Tyson." "Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht! Er hat mich doch beleidigt!", grummelte Tyson sauer. Ray lächelte ihn nur nachsichtig an. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, das sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, das sie schon an der obersten Treppenstufe angekommen waren. "Also dann wollen wir mal." Mit diesen Worten begann Ray die Steine die den Ausgang versperrten weg zuräumen. Erst wollte Tyson ihm helfen doch er meinet nur: "Du solltest deine Kleidung nicht unnötig schmutzig machen. Wie willst du das sonst nachher bei dir zu Hause erklären?" Dankend hatte Tyson ihn angegrinst. Draußen hatte es schon angefangen zu dämmern und der Blauhaarige blickte besorgt zum Himmel. "Was ist?" Etwas verunsichert sah Tyson Ray an. "Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich erst gestern in diese Stadt gezogen. Ich hatte schon Schwierigkeiten mich bei Licht zurecht zufinden aber in der Dunkelheit wird es noch schwerer. Außerdem kenne ich mich hier nicht aus." Ray legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich dort wieder absetzten wo ich euch aufgegabelt hatte aber...Kai hat gesagt das ich dich wegbringen soll." Tyson nickte er verstand nicht ganz was Ray ihm damit sagen wollte. "Na ja er hat nicht gesagt wohin ich dich bringen soll. Also sag mir deine Adresse und ich bring dich ihn." "Ehrlich?" Erleichtert blickte ihn der Kleine an. "Klar wieso auch nicht? Wir wollen ja nicht das dir was passiert oder?" Freudig das er nicht alleine gehen musste nannte Tyson ihm seine Adresse und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Doch blieb ihnen die Gestalt verborgen die hinter einer dunklen Ecke kauerte.  
  
Kenny hatte Angst. Mit diesen Kerlen war nicht zu spaßen aber er konnte doch nicht einfach den Grund für sein reges Interesse in den Banden preisgeben. Wer wusste den schon ob sie ihn freiließen wenn sie erst Mal das hatten was sie wollten! "O.k. Kleiner spucks schon aus oder wir müssen dir leider sehr weh tun." Meinte einer der Typen die ihn hierher geschleppt hatten. Er lehnte lässig an der Wand einen Schlagstock in der Hand mit dem er immer wieder unruhig gegen diese schlug. Kenny brauchte nicht viel Phantasie um zu bergreifen was er meinte. "Hat er schon etwas gesagt?" Kai betrat den abgedunkelten Raum. Bei dessen Stimme schreckte der braunhaarige auf. Er hatte schon verstanden das mit diesem Kai nicht zu spaßen war. "Nein Boss. Er schweigt immer noch wie ein Grab. Nix zu machen. " Kai musterte den Kleineren mit kalten Augen. Unsicher hob Kenny seinen Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu blicken doch bereute es sofort wieder. In diesen Augen war kein Mitleid für niemanden. "Fangt an." Mit diesen Worten verließ Kai das Zimmer wieder, aus dem kurz danach verzweifelte Schmerzensschreie tönten.  
  
"Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar Ray. Alleine wäre mir doch etwas mulmig gewesen." "Schon in Ordnung. Du kennst dich hier ja nicht aus und es ist ja kein zu großen Umweg." Da hatte der Schwarzhaarige recht denn sie waren dieses Mal einen anderen Weg gegangen der um einiges kürzer war. Tyson vermutete das Ray sie beim ersten Mal hatte einschüchtern wollen was ihm ja auch geglückt war. "Wirst du Ärger bekommen weil du so spät zurück kommst?" Tyson sah den Älteren an als hätte der sie nicht mehr alle. "Also bitte Ray ich bin fast volljährig! In drei Monaten bin ich achtzehn!" Daraufhin bekam sein Begleiter Teller große Augen. "Achtzehn?! Ich hätte dich jünger geschätzt. Das ist schon das zweite Mal heute." "Vielleicht seht ihr Gangmitglieder einfach nur älter aus das kann doch auch sein?" Gedanken verloren nickte der Größere. Plötzlich blieb Tyson stehen. "Ah! Wir sind da. Danke fürs herbringen Ray. Bitte versuch Kenny so schnell wie möglich da rauszuboxen o.k.? Und sag mir dann bescheid." "Das ist keine gute Idee Tyson. Am besten solltest du mich und den ganzen Tag heute vergessen. Du bekommst sonst nur Schwierigkeiten. Ich verspreche dir Kenny wieder wohlbehalten nach Hause zu bringen. Ich denke nicht das er mit mehr als ein paar Schürfwunden davon kommen wird immerhin ist er nur ein kleiner Fisch. Aber du gehörst nicht in die Gettos und deswegen sollten wir uns nicht wiedersehen. Auch bitte ich dich mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen. Nicht nur wegen uns sondern wegen dir. Ich will nicht das dir irgendwas passiert." Traurig sah Tyson ihn an. "Aber wir sind doch Freunde." Betrübt schüttelte Ray den Kopf. "Wie ich es dir schon gesagt habe Tyson, du kennst mich nicht wirklich, du denkst es nur. Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Pass auf dich auf." Und damit drehte sich Ray um und ging in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Tyson wollte ihn noch aufhalten aber was hätte er schon noch groß sagen können? Er würde Ray vermissen den egal was dieser auch sagte er sah ihn als seinen Freund an. Und er machte sich auch Sorgen um Kenny. Hoffentlich schaffte es Ray ihn unbeschadet aus der ganze Sache rauszuboxen. Wer Tyson aus unerfindlichen Gründen ebenfalls nicht aus dem Kopf ging war diese mysteriöse Kai. Was hatte es nur mit ihm auf sich und warum war er so von ihm angezogen worden? /Ach egal! Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Mal schauen ob Dad schon zu Hause ist und was der Kühlschrank alles so her gibt. Ich hab verdammt Hunger! Pizza. Ja genau Pizza währe jetzt das Richtige./ Als Tyson ins Haus ging konnte er nicht im entferntesten ahnen das er beobachtet wurde. "Ei, ei, ei Was hat den unser lieber Ray da wieder aufgerissen. Hätte nicht gedacht das er auf Jungs steht. Hm. Aber der ist ja auch zu süß. Nicht zu vergessen was er anscheinend für eine interessante Wirkung auf unsern über alles geliebten Anführer Kai hat. Mal sehen. Das wird noch seht interessant..."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Tja schon wieder eine Cliffi? Wer ist der Typ? Wer weiß, wer weiß? Na ja ich weiß aber ihr nicht! hä hä hä! Ich weiß bin schon wieder fies... Ich glaube so langsam kommt diese Geschichte in Schwung. Nicht zu übersehen das sie eine richtige Storyline hat was bei mir ja eher Mangelware ist...man denken nur mal an Slave...-.- Das ist momentan mein Sorgenkind... Ray scheint sich etwas in Tyson verkuckt zu haben. Hm könnte ebenfalls interessant werden... Vielleicht merkt man wie viel Spaß mir dieser Teil gemacht hat. Ich glaub ihr dürft euch auch schon bald auf einen neuen freuen. Ja, ja was ein vernünftiges Essen seit Tagen alles bewirken kann... Nun gut genug geschwafelt das interessiert sowie so keinen! Wie immer schön Kommis schreiben, je mehr Kommis des to schneller schreibe ich. Erpresser! Ja, ja ist ja gut! Also bis dann MD! 


	4. 4Kapitel

So dele da bin ich mal wieder! Wie geht´s euch denn so? Ich hoffe dieser Teil von Property wird wieder zu eurer Zufriedenheit ausfallen. Im 4. Teil (Wow schon der 4. Teil das ist bei mir echt viel!) geht es echt zu Sache, hier stellen sich eigentlich die Weichen in welche Richtung die Geschichte gehen soll. Was heißt das ich für mich jetzt die wichtigsten Punkte der Story im Kopf festgelegt habe. Da geht jetzt nix mehr! Ha ha ha! Heute konnte ich auch Kai dazu überreden sich mal wieder blicken zu lassen! Kai: Überreden?! Du hast mich damit erpresst das Tyson mich verlässt und Kane heiratet in Family. MD: Na ja was soll ich sagen? Es ist noch alles offen! Kai: grummel, Verfluchungen ausstößt Hexe! MD: Das habe ich gehört! Nun ja ähm... WICHTIG!!! Neuer Internettipp! Geht doch mal auf Yahoo.com und sucht nach der Seite ONLY TYKA HOTNESS. Auf dieser Seite werdet ihr neben wirklich guten englischen Geschichten, Bilder, Comics und Auszüge aus dem Anime finden. Auch aus G-Revolution! Dort gibt es das Bild wo Kai Tyson in der Serie umarmt und auch Bilder aus der Folge in der Kai kämpft (Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht gegen wen) und schon fast am verlieren ist. Es sieht so als ob er immer tiefer ins Wasser gleitet (Ich denke mal das sich das in seinem Kopf abspielt) doch dann erscheint plötzlich eine Hand die ihn wieder heraus zieht. Das ist Tyson Hand! Als Kai das Matsch gewonnen hat läuft sein altes Team (sprich die Bladebreakers) ihn entgegen und er lächelt sie an was Tyson stutzig macht. Dann fällt er vor lauer Erschöpfung vorn über. Tyson kann ihn gerade noch auffangen und Kai stütz sich auf ihn (echt supersüßes Bild!). Nachher richtet Kai sich wieder auf und lächelt Tyson an (soviel ich weiß dankt er ihn wegen den was im Wasser passiert ist und der Gute blickt nix denn er weiß ja gar nix davon XD). Öhm na ja ich hab das jetzt einfach mal so hingeschrieben, vielleicht interessiert es ja jemand! O.k. und nun: On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader IV  
  
"So hat Michael sie also verraten? Interessant. Verfolge das es könnte uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen." "Ja Sir." "Hm. Kai Hiwatari ist geschwächt. Vielleicht ist jetzt endlich die Zeit gekommen das der Falcon-Clan aufsteigen kann. Zwar müssten wir uns die Macht mit dem Shield- Clan teilen doch alles ist besser als ewig unter dem Hiwatari-Clan zu dienen. Die Zeit ist gekommen deine Krone abzugeben Kai..."  
  
/Verdammt warum redet dieser Bengel nicht? Zwar ist er jetzt schon windelweich geprügelt worden doch schweigt er eisern. Eines muss man ihm lassen er ist zäh. Und Ray ist immer noch nicht zurück. Wahrscheinlich flirtet er irgendwo mit diesem Kerl. Ich wusste gar nicht das er auf Jungen steht. Na egal. Ich bin froh das ich diesen Blauschopf los bin. Er hätte bestimmt nur Ärger gemacht. Das kann ich ihm an der Nasenspitze absehen. Warum zum Henker denke ich überhaupt über ihn nach. Ich habe tausend Probleme und er sollte eigentlich keines davon sein. Warum will er mir nicht aus dem Kopf? Ach was solls ich denke später darüber nach./ "Boss der Kleine redet immer noch nicht. Sollen wir zur nächsten Stufe übergehen?" Kai überlegte kurz, nickte dem blonden Jungen dann aber zu. Wenn es nicht anders ging musste es wohl so sein. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Kai!" "Ach auch schon da Ray? Wo warst du denn so lange oder warte ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen." "Ich habe Tyson nach Hause gebracht wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Er ist erst kürzlich hierher gezogen und kennt sich nicht aus." "Oh hatte der Kleine Angst? Und da musste unser strahlender Held natürlich eingreifen. Mach dich nicht lächerlich Ray. Das passt nicht zu dir. Sonst pickst du dir deine Opfer doch einfach so raus um mit ihnen zu spielen und sie wenn du ihnen überdrüssig bist einfach wegzuwerfen. Was ist an diesem Kerl anders?" "Ich habe nichts mit ihm. Und ich weiß auch nicht was du meinst!" "Wenn du mich fragst dann bist du in ihn verschossen! Ha sieh einer an der Frauenheld Nummer eins hat sich in nen Kerl verschossen!", lachte Kai hämisch. "Besser als du, du Eisblock! Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern das ich dich jemals mit irgendjemand habe KÜSSEN sehen! Sei bloß still!", fauchte Ray zurück. Kai knurrte leicht. "Das liegt vielleicht daran das ich anders als du den Clan über alles stelle. Ich bin nicht an Weibern interessiert wie oft denn noch? Und wie glaubst du eigentlich das du mit mir redest? Ich mag ja dein Freund sein aber in erster Linie bin ich dein Anführer klar! Also überleg dir lieber vorher was du sagst!" Ruckartig wandte er sich um und bellte den Blonden an der sich um Kenny kümmerte: "Jack ich will die Informationen und ich will sie jetzt verstanden? Also keine Gnade mehr. Wir lassen ihm noch eine Chance dann wird es hart für ihn. Er wird sich wünschen das wir ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hätten." "Bist du dir sicher Boss?" Jacks Stimme klang unsicher. "Elektroschocks sind ein etwas anderes Kalieber als Schläge." "Es bringt ihn nicht um. Und alles was ihn nicht umbringt ist mir recht!" "Das kannst du nicht machen Kai!" Kai blickte seine Freund kalt an. "Wage es nie mehr und ich wieder hole NIE mehr mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen verstanden!" Damit verließ er schnellen Schrittes den Raum.  
  
Ray konnte sich nicht erklären was mit Kai los war. Er benahm sich so wider seine Natur. O.k. Kai war schon immer jemand gewesen der hart war aber er war auch immer gegen jegliche Foltermethoden gewesen. /Was verschweigst du mir Kai?/ "Ray sollen wir das wirklich tun? Nicht das ich Kai wiedersprechen will aber gleich die Schocker herauszuholen." Streng blickte Ray Jack an. "Kai hat gesagt wir holen die Schocker also holen wir sie auch. Ich hoffe nur für den Kleinen das er noch so bei Bewusstsein ist das er reden kann weil es sonst unschön werden könnte." Mit diesen Worten begab er sich in das Zimmer in dem Kenny festgehalten wurde. Als er die Tür öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. Der Kleine hing, mit zusammengebundenen Händen an ein Seil gefesselt, von der Decke herunter. Das Kai zu solchen Maßnahmen griff konnte nur bedeuten das etwas Großen lief. Etwas was den Rotäugigen zu solchen Maßnahmen trieb. Etwas von dem Ray keine Ahnung hatte und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Der Junge sah wirklich schlimm aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war mit Blutergüssen übersäht und Blut rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Ray war wirklich froh das er noch seine Kleidung anhatte den sein Körper musste noch schlimmer aussehnen. Der Schwarzhaarige ging langsam näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. "Hey Kenny. Kenny! Wach auf! Komm schon!" Langsam öffneten sich dessen Augen und Ray atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt das er den Atem angehalten hatte. "Kenny rede endlich. Wirklich es ist nur ein gut gemeinter Rat von mir. Ich bin gerade erst wieder hier angekommen hätte ich das gewusst...ich hätte es nicht zugelassen." Kenny starrte ihn nur aus trüben Augen an, er schien Mühe damit zu haben den Sinn von Rays Worten zu verstehen. Als der dies bemerkte begann er langsamer zu sprechen. "Kenny sie werden gleich mit Elektroschockern hier aufkreuzen und das ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die du bisher ertragen musstest." Bei dem Wort Elektroschocker weiteten sich Augen des Kleineren merklich und die Angst war ihm deutlich anzusehen. /Na wenigstens begreift er jetzt in was für einer Situation er sich befindet!/ Ray war erleichtert. "Also bitte, warum sammelst du Informationen über die ganzen Gangs? Das muss doch eine Grund haben." Doch Kenny schwieg eisernweiter. "Werden sie dich beschützen können, die für die du arbeitest? Verdammt Kenny..." In diesem Moment betrat Kai den Raum gefolgt von vier seiner Leute und jeder von ihnen trug einen Elektroschocker. "Fangt an." Kenny sah dem Grauhaarigen ängstlich ins Gesicht. Dieser Mensch kannte keine Gnade, er würde ihn wirklich foltern. Die vier jungen Männer kamen immer näher auf der kleinen Jungen zu doch bevor sie ihre Schocker überhaupt einschalten konnten schrie der: "Hört auf! Ich sage euch alles was ihr wissen wollt wirklich nur hört auf!" Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen gab Kai seinen Männern ein Zeichen sich zurück zuziehen. "Warum nicht gleich so? Und jetzt sag mir endlich was ich wissen will aber etwas plötzlich!"  
  
Tyson hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Das Gefühl was man bekam wenn irgendjemand einen beobachtete, wie zum Beispiel ein Mädchen das in einen verschossen war. Und doch fühlte es sich etwas anders an. Unruhig lief der Blauhaarige in seiner Wohnung hin und her. Er überprüfte als erstes ob er die Eingangstür verschlossen hatte und ob alle Fenster zu waren. Als er damit fertig war fühlte er sich aber immer noch nicht besser. /Mist! Warum muss Dad auch gleich an seinem ersten Tag Überstunden machen? Irgendwas geht hier verdammt schief und ich komme einfach nicht darauf!/ Tyson ließ sich in den Fernsehsessel plumpsen und rief sich zur Ordnung. Es würde schon alles o.k. sein, er überreagierte nur. Doch sein Bauch sagte ihm etwas ganz anderes.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Er weiß das er beobachtet wird kann aber nicht feststellen von wo.", kicherte die Gestalt die im Baum vor Tysons Haus saß. Von dort oben hatte sie einen perfekten Einblick in die Wohnung. Selbst wenn Tyson die Vorhänge zuzog konnte sie wenn Innen Licht brannte immer noch bequem hineinblicken. "Keine Angst mein kleiner Tyson. Ich beobachte dich nur Süßer. Bis jetzt. Aber wir werden uns sicher bald näher kennen lernen..." Das irre Lachen das auf die geflüsterten Worte folgte schreckte alle Vögel in den näheren Büschen und Bäumen auf. Denn eines wusste sie, das es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau für wen ich arbeite aber ich habe vor ein paar Wochen eine Nachricht in meinem Briefkasten gefunden. Sie lautete: Besorge mir alle Informationen die du über die drei Clans von Tokio finden kannst. Analisiere ihre Schwächen und finde heraus wie man sie auf dem schnellsten Wege ausschalten kann. Auch stand da noch wenn ich es nicht tun oder es nicht in der vorgeschriebenen Zeit von 5 Wochen zustande bringen würde so hätte ich große Probleme." Kenny stockte. "Und die wären?", fragte Kai ungeduldig. Wenn das so weiter ging würden sie hier nie weiter kommen! "Der Laden meiner Freundin Hilary wurde überfallen und ihn alter Opa ein Mann von 70 Jahren auf das brutalste zusammen geschlagen. Der anonyme Briefschreiber deutete an das, das Selbe wieder geschehne würde." Nachdenklich legte Kai die Stirn in Falten: "Das passt zu keinem der 3 Clans. Dann ist vielleicht wirklich ein Dritter darin verwickelt..." "Ein Dritter was meinst du?", verwirrt sah Ray ihn an. "Ich hatte schon etwas länger die Befürchtung das sich jemand die Uneinigkeit der Clans zu Nutzen machen will. Der Falcon- sowie der Shield- Clan sind einflussreiche Clans und doch unterstehen sie beide schon seit Jahrzehnten dem Hiwatari-Clan. Doch was wenn dieser einmal schwächeln sollte so wie jetzt? Es wäre die beste Gelegenheit zuzuschlagen und uns zu entmachten. Aber ich habe noch eine Frage. Woher wusstest du immer an welchen Plätzen du nach uns suchen musstest? Das konnte nur ein Insider wissen." Kenny nickte. "Ja ich hatte öfters das Gefühle das er euch zeitweise beschattete. Er schien fast immer zu wissen wann ich nach Informationen suchte und wann nicht..." Tief in Gedanken wanderte Kai durch das Zimmer. "Könntet ihr mich jetzt endlich losbinden? Ich habe euch gesagt was ich weiß und ich spüre meine Arme schon nicht mehr!" Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen nickte Kai zum Zeichen das sie ihn losbinden sollten. /Jemand der uns beschattet...hm.../ Ray musterte seinen Freund besorgt. Wenn dessen Befürchtungen wirklich eintreffen würden dann würde es nicht lange dauern bis sie mitten in einem ausgewachsenen Krieg steckten. Kai fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. Warum hatte er nur das dumme Gefühl das er irgendwas übersah. Das er hier nicht einfach so rumstehen sollte sondern seine Beine in die Hand nehmen und etwas verhindern. Nur was? /Beschatten...jemand beschattet uns. Jemand weiß über alles bescheid was wir tun. Kennt jeden mit dem wir sprechen...Jeden?/ Kai schreckte auf. Aber natürlich! Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? "Verdammt!, fluchte der Rotäugige so das alle Anwesenden ihm Zimmer zusammenzuckten. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Sorge überfiel Kai. Er konnte sich zwar nicht so recht erklären woher es kam aber es war so stark das er ihm einfach nachgeben musste. "Jack, Kim, Smith! Ihr kümmert euch um Kenny und schafft ihn hier aus. Aber nicht auf dem üblichen Weg. Nehmt irgendeinen Schleichweg klar. Einen der Geheimgänge!" "Und was machst du Boss?", fragte ein überrumpelter Smith. "Ich muss weg." Mehr sagte Kai auch nicht mehr denn er war schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Ray blickte ihm nur irritiert hinterher um ihn dann ein: "Und wo willst du hin?" zu zurufen. "Frag nicht so dumm sondern komm endlich! Nur du weißt wo er wohnt!" Plötzlich fiel es Ray wie Schuppen von den Augen und er war seinem Anführer dicht auf den Versen. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?", fragte er bestützt. "Doch genau das meine ich! Wer immer dieser Kerl auch ist er hat Tyson mit dir zusammen weggehen sehn. Also wird er annehmen das er zu uns gehört! Verdammt!" Kai rannt so schnell das ihm seine Lungen schmerzten. Der kleine Blauschopf war in ernster Gefahr! /Wer immer du auch bist, wenn du ihm auch nur ein Härchen krümmst wirst du es bitter bereuen!/  
  
"Hi hi hi so mein kleiner Tyson. Ich glaube es wird Zeit das wir etwas Spaß zusammen haben findest du nicht?" Damit sprang die Gestalt behände von dem Baum herunter und ging auf das Haus des Blauhaarigen zu.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ups. Wieder so ne Cliffi. Wie kommt denn die hier her? total unschuldig guck Kai: Das hast du doch mal wieder voll mit Absicht gemacht! Gibs zu! MD: Bring mich doch dazu! Kai Zunge raus streck Kai: O.k.... MD an der ausgestreckten Zunge greif und hinter sich herzieht MD: kann nicht richtig sprechen weil Kai an der Zunge zieht Alwo daws warws füwr weute! Biwte Kowwis!!! Auwa! 


	5. 5Kapitel

So dele hier ist also der 5. Teil von Property. Also viel Spaß! On with the Fic!  
  
Property of the Leader V  
  
Tyson schreckte zusammen als es an seiner Haustür klingelte. /Oh man jetzt sag mir nicht Dad hat schon wieder seinen Schlüssel vergessen! Aber was mache ich wenn es jemand anderes ist...Ich weiß das hört sich paranoid an aber nach dem heutigen Tag rechne ich mit allem!... Oh man ich glaube ich sollte aufhören mit mir selbst zu reden!...Ich rede ja immer noch mit mir!/ Die Gedankengänge des Blauhaarigen wurden durch ein erneutes Klingeln unterbrochen. Zögernd griff Tyson zur Gegensprechanlage. Es half alles nichts. Ein Granger fürchtet sich vor nichts und niemanden sagte sein Opa immer...oder so ähnlich. "Granger? Wer ist da?" "Oh verzeihe die späte Störung. Tyson nehmen ich an? Mein Name ist Michael Simmons. Ich bin ein Geschäftskollege deines Vaters und soll dir nur schnell ausrichten das er ein paar wichtige Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch vergessen hat. Die ich jetzt abholen soll. Es ist ein Kaufvertrag der auf den 24. Mai ausgestellt ist für die Übernahme der GIT- Kette. Es wäre sehr nett wenn du ihn schnell holen könntest und ihn mir dann hinunterbringen." "Einen Moment bitte." Der Blauhaarige seufzte, konnte sein Vater nicht einmal sein Zeug beieinander haben? Der erste Arbeitstag und schon kreuzte ein Mitarbeiter seines Vaters auf um irgendwelche super wichtigen Dokumente zuholen. /Immer das Selbe! Na wenigstens hat der Kerl den Wisch genau beschrieben da wird die Suche leichter. Kaufvertrag...Hm wo würde Dad seine Kaufverträge ablegen. Oh man Tyson sieh doch vielleicht einfach mal in dem großen Ordner mit der Aufschrift Kaufverträge nach. Es ist ja nur so eine Ahnung aber vielleicht wirst du da ja fündig!/ Kopfschüttelnd schnappte Tyson sich den Ordner, langsam begann er selbst ein bisschen an seiner Intelligenz zu zweifeln... "Fischer Verlag, Flash Media, GIB-Kaufhauskette, ah...GIT-Electromechanic Foundation. Bingo! Ha Ty du bist ein Genie!" Mit dem Ordner unter dem Arm hüpfte der Teen schnell die Treppen hinunter. Unten angekommen schloss er die Eingangstür auf und stand dann einem jungen Mann gegenüber. Tyson schätzte ihn etwa um die fünfundzwanzig. Wahrscheinlich so ein armer Azubi unter der Fuchtel seines lieben Vaters. Diese Rasse war akut vom Aussterben bedroht! Er war gut um zweieinhalb Köpfe größer als er, hatte verwuschelte rotbraune Haare die ihm bis zu den Schultern gingen und blau Augen. "Mr. Simmons? Ähm hier ist der Ordner mit den Kaufverträgen. Wir ich meinen Vater kenne möchte er sicher noch einmal selbst einen Blick darauf werfen." "Ah danke sehr Tyson. Wenn du willst kannst du mich gerne Michael nennen jeder tut das. Dein Vater sagte schon das auf dich verlass sei. Aber sag solltest du dich nicht lieber bei ihm melden so spät am Abend?" Michael musterte ihn besorgt. "Nein das ist schon o.k. Mein Dad weiß das er sich auf mich verlassen kann." Tyson lächelte. Dieser Michael war ja gar kein so übler Typ. Sonst waren die Azubis seines Dads immer furchtbar langweilige Paragrafenhengste! "Ich versteh schon." Michael nickte. "Nach dem Tod deiner Mutter bist du auf dich alleine gestellt." Tyson stockte. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte der den jungen Mann vor sich an. Dieser bemerkte seinen Blick und faste sich seufzend an den Kopf. "Lass mich raten. Dein Dad ist immer noch nicht über den Tod deiner Mutter hinweggekommen und spricht des halb nur recht ungern über sie. Besonders zu Personen die er nur kurze Zeit kennt. Ich mache auch immer wieder den gleichen Fehler..." Stolpernd wich Tyson zurück und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: "Wer sind sie?" Wieder lächelte Michael den Kleineren an doch dieses Mal war nichts freundliches darin. "Sagen wir es so... Ich brauche deine Hilfe und werde dich nun "freundlich" um diese bitten..." Tyson blieb nicht einmal mehr die Zeit zum schreien da wurde ihm auch schon ein Tuch ins Gesicht gedrückt und er fühlte sich unendlich müde.  
  
"Kai warum glaubst du das sie es auf Tyson abgesehen haben könnten? Er weiß doch von nichts!" "Pah hast du dir den Knirps nicht mal genauer angesehen? Als erstes habe ich selbst es nicht bemerkt aber bei genauerem Hinsehen... Erinnerst du dich noch an den Artikel in der Zeitung? Den über diese neue Einkaufsmeile. Der Vater von diesem Pimpf ist der Direktor und der Verantwortliche der ganzen Sache.", antwortete Kai leicht außer Atem. Sie waren nun schon fast 15 Minuten pausenlos gerannt. "Ach so und sie wollen Tyson entführen um Lösegeld zu fordern.", schloss Ray. Kai rollte nur mit den Augen. "Man bist du manchmal naiv. Streng das bisschen Grips in deinem Hirn an das noch nicht fürs Vögeln draufgegangen ist! Wenn die den Chef einer ganzen Einkaufsmeile in der Hand haben oder dessen Sohn auf ihre Seite ziehen können, je nachdem wie standhaft dieser Tyson ist, könnten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten Drogen in Umlauf bringen." "Drogenschmuggel und Verkauf?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach. "Hundertpunkte Sherlock! Wir müssen verhindern das sie den Kleinen kriegen oder ihm bleibende Schäden zufügen. Wenn die den Vater von diesem Pimpf erst mal in der Hand haben dann gute Nacht. Der Alte darf nicht mitkriegen das jemand seinem geliebten Sohn was angetan hat. Wir brauche diese Meile um unser Revier zu sicher. Gleichzeitig darf wer immer das auch inszeniert hat sich auf keinen Fall hier eine Drogenliga aufbauen. Das könnte unsere Position und die der anderen Clans gefährlich ins Wanken bringen." "Aber das müssen die Anderen doch gewusst haben. Selbst sie sind nicht so dumm um mit Drogendealern Geschäfte zu machen. Wenn wir da reingeraten dann haben wir die Bullen am Hals in Null Komma Nix!" Kais Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er stieß zwischen zusammen bebissenen Zähnen hervor: "Ich weiß nicht was die Zwei sich dabei gedacht haben aber die Häupter des Falcon- und Shield-Clans waren schon immer etwas eigen. Wir sollten uns unbedingt mit ihnen treffen und uns ihre Loyalität sichern. Schau bei Salima vorbei und lass deinen Scharm spielen. Vielleicht weiß die Gute was, was uns weiter helfen könnte. Nicht umsonst ist sie eine der engsten Vertrauten des Shield-Clans. Aber zuerst müssen wir diesen Stümper davor bewaren eins auf die Glocke zu bekommen!" "Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn? Jeden Anderen hättest du einfach links liegen lassen. Ist es vielleicht weil er "ihr" so ähnlich sieht?" Ray beobachtete seinen Freund genau als er das sagte. "Das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun!"; fauchte Kai. "Halt die Klappen wenn du nichts gescheites zu sagen hast!" Und das tat der Andere dann auch denn in diesem Punkt war mit Kai nicht gut Kirschen essen.  
  
Der Kopf des Blauhaarigen brummte gewaltig. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen nur um sie gleich wieder wegen eines grellen Lichts das ihm genau in diese schien zu schließen. /Was ist nur passiert?/ "Na endlich wieder wach? Eigentlich hätte dich diese Dosis nur ein paar Minuten betäuben sollen aber du ratzt gleich mal ne ganze halbe Stunde durch..." Als er diese Stimme hörte ruckte Tysons Kopf sofort nach oben. Natürlich dieser komische Kerl hatte ihn mit Chloroform betäubt! "Wer sind Sie und was wollen sie von mir?" Giftig funkelte er den Typ an. In ihm drinnen sah es derweil ganz anders aus. Tyson glaubte sich nicht daran erinnern zu können in seinem Leben jemals solche Angst gehabt zu haben. "Ah... Keine Angst mein Kleiner. Ich will dir nur einen Vorschlag machen, nichts schlimmes.", säuselte Michael der seine Angst anscheinend riechen konnte. "Und der wäre?" Misstrauisch beäugte der Blauäugige den Fremden vor ihm. Irgendwas großes ging hier vor und er war sich sicher das es ihm nicht gefallen würde. "Wie du weißt ist dein Vater ein sehr einflussreicher Mann aber so schrecklich geradlinig. Wie soll ich mich ausdrücken...nennen wie es so, du sollst dafür sorgen das wir etwas mehr Freiraum bekommen. Dir ist doch sicher der Safe im Zimmer deines alten Herren bekannt in dem er alle wichtigen Zugangsdaten für den Hauptcomputer lagert. Diese Codes werden jede Wochen von einem Zuständigen geändert und an deinen Vater weitergegeben. Dieser muss nur sein persönliches Passwort für die jeweilige Woche eingeben und schon ist das Ganze narrensicher. Außer vielleicht man hat jemanden der an der Quelle sitz..." Tyson verzog den Mund, diese Kerle waren ja nicht ganz dicht. "Und Sie wollen jetzt das ich meinen Dad ausspioniere und ihnen die Codes gebe. Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich? Glauben Sie wirklich das mein Alter mir die Codes auf die Nase bindet?" Michael grinste. "Das nicht gerade, aber sagen wir es so wir haben Dank einer lieben Freundin von uns die Möglichkeit Zahlencodes zu knacken wenn das Gerät an den Haupttresor angeschlossen wird. Alles was du tun müsstest wäre das Ding einmal in der Woche anzuschließen und uns die Kopien der Codes auszuhändigen." "Nennen Sie mir einen guten Grund warum ich das machen sollte?" "Na ja du willst doch sicher nicht das deinen neuen Freunden etwas passiert nicht?" Verwirrt blickte Tyson Michael an. "Ach tu doch nicht so, du weiß genau wovon ich rede. Kai Hiwatari und unser lieber Ray. Sehr schlauer Zug dich gleich mit der Rechtenhand des Bosses des größten Clans anzufreunden. Jetzt sag bloß nicht das du nicht weiß mit wem du dich da eingelassen hast. Die Hiwatari Familie kontrolliert schon seit Jahrzehnten Tokio. Der werte Herr Großvater unseres Kais ist der Kopf der Mafia in Japan. Jeder weiß es doch Keiner kann ihm etwas nachweisen diesem alten Fuchs. Kai wird einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten obwohl der Gute seinen Grovater hast wie die Pest. Sagen wir er war nicht so recht einverstanden damit das nicht die ganze Familie in die Kriminalität einsteigen wollte." "Sieh an, sieh an wen haben wir den da? Michael." Der Angesprochene drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um und starrte Kai fassungslos an. "Kai was machst du hier!" Genervt seufzte dieser und schlenderte lässig in den Raum hinter ihm am Türrahmen stand Ray. "Also wirklich Michael ich weiß nicht warum ich so einen Versager wie dich jemals in meinen Clan geholt habe. Ich bitte dich, deine Pläne waren mir von Anfang an klar." Mit kalten Augen fixierte der Grauhaarige den verstörten Fünfundzwanzigjährigen. "Du konntest es nicht wissen! Sonst hättest du den Kleinen nicht einfach so ohne Schutz hier im Haus gelassen!", brüllte Michael seinen ehemaligen Anführer an. "Es sein denn...es sei denn das ganze war von Anfang an ein abgekartetes Spiel. Du wolltest das ich zu Tyson komme!" Geschockt sah Ray seinen Freund an. Das war doch nicht wahr, er konnte den Kleinen doch nicht solch einer Gefahr ausgesetzt haben oder? "Pff. Du bist ein Versager Michael und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Mir sind alle Mittel recht um zu bekommen was ich will und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen. Und jetzt sag mir wer dich geschickt hat!" Panikend blickte Michael sich um, er saß in der Falle. Da fiel sein Blick auf Tyson. Schnell zog er ein Springmesser aus der Tasche und hielt es dem Kleinen an den Hals. "Komm nicht näher oder ich schlitz ihm die Kehle auf klar?!" Scharf zog Ray die Luft ein. Was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Kai hingegen blieb völlig cool. Er setzte ein hämisches Gesicht auf und schritt langsam auf den Panikenden zu. "Schau an. Da fühlt er sich wieder stark. Hast du dir wieder jemanden rausgepickt der sich nicht wehren kann. Oh ich bin ja so stolz auf dich Michael." Gespielt beeindruckt fing Kai an zu applaudieren. "Halt die Klappe Hiwatari! Jetzt bin ich einmal der Überlegene und du bist Nichts!" Michael verstärkte den Druck auf das Messer nur noch und etwas Blut begann aus der durch dir Klinge verursachten Wunde zu laufen. Tyson zuckte leicht unter dem Schmerz zusammen bewegte sich aber sonst nicht. /Scheiße! Der Kerl will mich umbringen! Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung und schön zum sterben!/ "Pah als ob du mir jemals das Wasser hättest reichen können. Was glaubst du eigentlich warum mein Großvater mich zum Clanchef ernannte? Weil er genau wusste das du weder den Grips noch den Biss hast um den Clan richtig zu führen!" Ray starrte den Rotäugigen entgeistert an. Wie konnte Kai in solch einer Situation Michael noch aufhetzen? Sollten sie nicht lieber beruhigend auf ihn einreden? Dieser Typ panikte und hatte eine Scheiß Angst, wer weiß wie er reagieren würde? "Kai lass das! Komm schon jetzt ist der falsche Moment um alter Rechnungen zu begleichen!" Doch Kai schritt unbeirrt weiter auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu. Dieser hielt Tyson jetzt wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Die Angst die er vor seinem ehemaligen Boss immer noch hatte war ihm deutlich im Gesicht abzulesen. "Komm schon Michael du bist nichts im Vergleich zu mir.", stichelte der Phönix weiter. /Der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle! Warum haut er nicht einfach ab? Was geht er auf diesen Irren zu? Der sticht ihn auch gleich mit ab! Warum komme immer ich in solche Situationen?/ Tyson wunderte sich das er in dieser Situation überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sein Körper hingegen hatte schon lange den Geist aufgegeben und er befand sich nun in einer Art Schreckensstarre. "Das stimmt nicht! Mir hätte die Anerkennung deines Großvaters gebührt nur mir! Du warst doch nur ein heulendes Etwas! Hast doch nur deinen Eltern nachgeheult. Buhuhu warum Großvater hast du das getan?", äffte Michael Kai nach. "Warum hast du sie getötet buhuhu... Und dann deine liebe kleine Schwester. Ach unser kleiner Kai wollte seine Schwester doch vor allem Bösen schützen besonders vor dem bösen, bösen Großvater nicht? Zu schade das sie eine Autobombe erwischt hat. Eine Autobombe die für unseren Kai bestimmt war. Machst du dir eigentlich immer noch Vorwürfe? Nein Kai du magst vielleicht so hart tun doch du könntest nie jemanden sterben lassen geschweige den töten. Willst du diesen kleinen süßen Schatz hier nicht retten Kai? Wo er doch deiner verstorbenen Schwester ein bisschen gleicht. Hatte sie nicht auch lange blaue Haare gehabt?" Kais Augen weiteten sich. /Verdammt woher weiß der Kerl das?!/ Ein gefährliches Knurren entwich dem Rotäugigen. "Ach Kai knurr doch nicht so. Kein Grund so aggressiv zu werden. Lass mich einfach gehen o.k.? Ich will mich doch nur etwas mit diesem Schönen hier amüsieren..." Als Michael das sagte ließ er eine seiner Hände Tyson Schenkel hinabgleiten so das sich dieser noch mehr versteifte. Kais Augen funkelten gefährlich. Michael dachte er könnte mit ihm spielen und das gefiel ihm gar nicht! /So komme ich nicht weiter! Lass deine Gefühle dich nicht beherrschen Kai! Beherrsche du deine Gefühle!/ Der Phönix atmete tief durch und schob seine Maske wieder auf ihren Platz. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung Michael. Du wirst mich niemals besiegen könne egal was du auch tun magst." Der Braunhaarige verzog den Mund als ob der auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. "Starke Worte und so eine Arroganz!" "Aber er hat doch recht nicht wahr?" Überrascht blickten alle zu Tyson. Dieser zuckte innerlich zurück vor der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit. /Was macht er? Er sollte lieber still sein und so tun als ob er gar nicht da wäre!/ Rays Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Das würde niemals gut ausgehen und er konnte nichts tun um den Ausgang dieser Lage zu beeinflussen. /Was soll das?/ Kai war irritiert. Er hätte eigentlich geglaubt das der Kleine vor lauter Angst in irgendeiner Ecke kauerte aber anscheinend hatte er sich da geirrt. Michael starrte den Jungen in seinen Griff nur fassungslos an. Wie konnte er überhaupt noch klar denken? Er müsste eigentlich schon halb ohnmächtig vor Angst sein! /O.k. Tyson jetzt kannst du keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Du musst dich aus dieser Lage befreien. Zwar hast du keinen blassen Dunst wie du das schaffen sollst aber du musstest ja schon immer erst den Mund auf machen und dann nachdenken!/ "Schau dich doch an. Glaubst du wirklich das du Kai irgendetwas anhaben könntest? Du kratzt ihn doch nicht einmal und das du mich als Geisel hältst hilft dir da auch nicht!" Kais Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seiner Haarlinie. Er nah alles zurück was er je über diesen Jungen gedacht hatte. Anscheinend war er doch interessant. Nicht besonders schlau aber interessant. "Du hast ihn gehört Michael du wirst nie mehr als ein dürrer Zweig unter meinem Schuh sein!" "Haltet die Klappe alle! Ich bring erst den Kleinen um und dann dich! Dann werden wir ja sehen wer der Stärkere ist!" Jetzt wurde es aber echt kritisch für den Kleinen. Hatte der Pimpf es doch wirklich geschafft die Situation noch schlechter zu machen. Es half alles nichts jetzt musste Kai alles auf eine Karte setzten. Entweder er gewann oder er verlor...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So das wars mal für heute. Ich hoffe der Teil ist gut geworden und nicht zu enttäuschend. Im nächsten Kapitel werden wohl endlich wieder neue Personen auftreten (es gibt noch so viele die eine wichtige Rolle spiel werden...) und wir werden sehen wie der Konflikt ausgehen wird. Ach habe ich erwährt das in dieser Story früher oder später auch Death vorkommt? Hä hä hä! Ich hoffe ich habe euch wenigstens ein bisschen den Atem genommen und euch auf den nächsten Teil neugierig gemacht. Bis dann MD 


	6. 6Kapitel

So hier ist der sechste Teil von Property. Is gar net mal so schlecht sechs Teile, meine längste Geschichte bis jetzt. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich war die letzten Tage krank (und bin es noch immer) und wenn ich krank bin kann ich net schreiben das wird alles nur Mist... O.k. on with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader VI  
  
/Was soll ich tun?/ In Kais Inneren tobte ein Sturm. Er hasste es in solch aussichtslose Situationen zu geraten! Vor ihm stand dieser Psychopath Michael und hielt Tyson ein Springmesser an die Kehle. Ray war zu weit entfernt um ihm helfen zu können und die Zeit rannte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, warf sich Kai nach vorn und auf Michael, der das nicht erwartet hatte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schnell griff der Rotäugige Tysons Arm und zog ihn zu sich das er nun zwischen dem Kleinen und Michael stand. Der hatte sich wieder aufgerafft und funkelte seinen Exboss mörderisch an. Bevor Kai darauf reagieren konnte rammte Michael ihm sein Messer in die Seite. Kai schnappte nach Luft. Der Scherz schien ihn zerreisen zu wollen und das Zimmer begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Als er dachte er könne sich nicht mehr auf den Beine halten spürte er wie sich zwei starke Hände um seinen Arme schlossen und ihn stützten. Danken blickte Kai Tyson an der ihn besorgt musterte. Noch einmal holte Kai tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. /Kai erinnere dich... du hast schon größere Schmerzen überwunden als diese. Lass den Schmerz dich nicht überrollen schalte deine Gefühle ab und denke nur noch. Du hast jetzt keine Zeit für irgendetwas anderes!/ Mit einem Ruck riss Kai das Messer aus seiner Seite und stürzte sich auf Michael. Ein Schmerzensschrei war zu hören und Kai wusste das er ihn getroffen hatte. Noch tiefer stieß er das Messer in die Brust des Mannes vor ihm mit all seiner Kraft. Taumelnd stolperte der Braunhaarige nach hinten Richtung Fenster. Ein entsetzter Schrei entwich Tysons Kehle als er sah wie der junge Mann aus dem Fenster fiel. Hinter ihm war Ray vorgeprescht und lehnte sich aus diesem als ob er versuchte den Fallenden noch aufzufangen. Vergebens. Ein erstickter Aufschrei...dann Stille. Angeekelt wandte sich Ray von dem Anblick ab der sich ihm bot. Zwar befanden sie nur im ersten Stock doch war Michael in den Zaun der das Haus umgab gefallen welcher ihn buchstäblich aufgespießte. Tysons zitternde Knie gaben nach und er sackte auf den Boden. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er schüttelte nur stetig seinen Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen neben ihm holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Sofort wandte er sich dem auf dem Boden kauernden Kai zu. Blaue Augen weiteten sich erneut und hektisch krabbelte Tyson zu dem Verletzten der sich die blutende Seite hielt. Kais ganze Gestalt war unter Schmerzen zusammen gekrümmt, die Augen fest aufeinander gepresst so wie die Zähnen, den geschundenen Körper leicht vor und zurück wippend. "Ray!" Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte keinerlei Reaktion er starrte nur wie gebannt auf den Verletzten. "Ray verdammt wach auf!", fauchte der Blauhaarige lauter und tatsächlich hob Ray zögernd den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. "Raff dich verdammt noch mal und bring mir einen der Vorhänge! Hast du mich verstanden!" Zögerlich nickte Ray und tat wie ihm geheißen. Hastig riss Tyson ihm den Stoff aus den Händen und griff Kais Hände um sie von der Wunde zu entfernen doch diese dachte nicht daran loszulassen. "Kai hör zu ich muss das abbinden verstanden? Kai sieh mich an!" Grob packte er Kais Kopf so das er in rote Augen blicken konnte. Sie waren trübe vor Schmerz und Tyson war sich nicht sicher ob der Verletzte ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. "Lass mich dir helfen!" Kai reagierte nicht doch hinderte er ihn auch nicht daran seine Hände von der Wunder zu ziehen. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen band Tyson die Wunde notdürftig ab. Der Erste Hilfe Kurs den sie in der Schule gehabt hatten zahlte sich also doch aus. Als er fertig war wies er Ray an ihm zu helfen Kai in sein Zimmer zu bringen das gegenüber des Raumes lag in dem sich die ganze Tragödie abgespielt hatte. Der Verband würde nicht lange halten denn die Blutung war nicht gestillt. Wenn Kai nicht sofort Hilfe bekam würde er verbluten! Vorsichtig legten sie ihn auf das Bett und Tyson setzte sich neben den Verletzten. "Ruf schnell einen Kranken wagen Ray!" Ray nickte und war schon halb aus der Tür hinaus als Kai ihn aufhielt. "Spinnst du Ray? Wir können in kein Krankenhaus, nicht nach dem was hier abging!", keuchte er unter Schmerzen. "Ja aber du brauchst einen Arzt!" "Das weiß ich selbst Holzkopf! Ruf Doktor Kawasaki an er wird mir helfen!" Wieder nickte Ray knapp und verschwand dann nach unten zum Telefon das in der Halle stand., Zart strich Tyson Kai ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah in ernst an. "Glaubst du es wäre nicht besser wenn du in ein richtiges Krankenhaus gehen würdest? Sie könnten dich dort viel besser verarzten!" "Pah und dann haben wir gleich die Bullen am Hals nein danke! Keine Angst ich bin hart im nehmen so ein Kratzer bringt mich schon nicht um." Auf Kais Gesicht legte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. "Danke." Fragend blickte der Rotäugige zu Tyson. "Danke, du hast mir das Leben gerettet ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich jetzt sicher tot." Kai verzog das Gesicht. "Hätte ich dich denn sterben lassen sollen? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen denn wir brauchen dich noch ein Weilchen. Wenn Doktor Kawasaki mich soweit veratztet hat das ich gehen kann brechen wir sofort auf. Hier ist es nicht mehr sicher für keinen von uns!" "Was? Aber ich kann nicht einfach gehen was wird aus meinem Vater?" Kai sah Tyson in die Augen in denen sich spiegelte wie aufgebracht er war. "Deinem Vater werden sie nicht tun aber bei dir sieht es schon anders aus! Sie können einen einflussreichen Geschäftsmann nicht einfach entführen oder gar umlegen das würde viel zu viel Aufsehen erregen! Sie werden also versuchen dich zwischen die Finger zu bekommen deshalb bist du bei uns sicherer. Also keine Wiederrede und sei brav immerhin schuldest du mir noch einen Gefallen!" "Das ist mit bewusst und ich werde es auch nicht vergessen! Aber ich muss meinem Dad wenigstens einen Nachricht hinterlassen!" "Ja sicher doch und vergiss nicht unsere Adresse dazu zu schreiben... sag mal wie naiv bist du eigentlich?" Der Phönix verdrehte die Augen. "Sorry das nicht jeder ein Kleinkrimineller ist so wie du!" "Ich bin kein Kleinkrimineller wirf mich nicht mit denen in einen Topf! Ich habe einen ganzen Clan unter mir und das soll schon was heißen!" Tyson seufzte übertrieben. "Oh ich bin ja so beeindruckt großer Hiwatari!" "Sag mal willst du vielleicht Ärger du Pimpf! Es war ein Fehler dich zu retten ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist mein Leben für so ein Mädchen zu riskieren!" "Mädchen? Oh du... du..." Tyson verschlug es vor Wut fast die Sprache. "Du Armleuchter!" /Super Tyson damit hast du ihn jetzt wirklich in die Schranken gewiesen!/ dachte Tyson sarkastisch. Doch bevor Kai etwas darauf erwidern konnte kam Ray die Treppe herauf gehetzt und mit ihm eine älterer Mann. Er hatte kurzes graues Haar und wache Augen von einem fast blendenden Hellblau. Auch war er ungefähr so groß wie Tyson und trug einen Brille so wie einen braunen Trenchcoat. "So wie ich es sehe haben sie es einmal wieder geschafft sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen Kai Hiwatari. Mann möchte meinen das sie mit ihren 19 Jahren etwas Vernunft in sich tragen würden doch so wie es aussieht ist das zuviel verlangt!" Der kleine Mann sah den auf dem Bett liegenden streng an. "Oh bitte Doktor Kawasaki sparen sie sich ihre Moralpredigten für jemanden den sie interessieren!" Für diesen Satz erntete Kai saure Blicke von all den Anwesenden im Zimmer. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen für Kais Benehmen Dok." Die wachen Augen wandten sich zu Ray. "Ray mein Lieber da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen ich weiß nur zur Genüge wie sich der junge Herr aufführt wenn er eine Niederlage einstecken musste!" Bevor Kai etwas einwenden konnte sprach er alte Mann rasch weiter. "Doch von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Du bist der Ältere und auch wenn er dein junger Herr ist solltest du mehr acht auf ihn geben." Kai lachte kalt. "Überanstrengen sie den Armen nicht. Sie wissen doch das mir niemand das Wasser reichen kann!" "Nein da haben sie wohl recht im Sprücheklopfen kann ihnen wirklich niemand das Wasser reichen!" Bei dieser Aussage musste Tyson kichern und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. "Und mit wem habe ich hier das Vergnügen?" "Oh ähm meine Name ist Tyson... Tyson Granger." "Das ist aber ein sehr schöner Name für einen schönen Jungen. Als ich noch jung war waren Knaben wie sie die, die Schönheit eines Mädchens besaßen sehr begehrt. Ich nehme an das sich das auch heute nicht geändert hat?" Bei diesen Worten lief Tyson rot an. So etwas wurde ihm zwar nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt doch war es ihm immer wieder aufs Neue peinlich. "Ich finde es ja sehr schön das sie soziale Kontakte knüpfen wollen Dok. aber ich bin verletzt falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte!", mischte sich nun Kai ungehalten ein. Irgendwie passte es ihm gar nicht das dieser alte Knacker sich so an den Blauhaarigen ranwarf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sich der Doktor an die Arbeit und begann Kais Wunde zu untersuchen. "Wer hat den provisorischen Verband angelegt?" "Das war ich Doktor." Der alte Mann lächelte Tyson freundlich an. "Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet. Die Blutung ist so gut wie gestillt und die Einschnittwunde zum Glück nicht all zu groß." Er wandte sich wieder zu dem Rotäugigen. "Sie werden nur ein paar Stiche brauchen. Ich werde ihnen jetzt noch einen neuen Verband anlegen Master Kai und etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben dann müssten sie ohne Probleme in das Clan-Hauptquartier gelangen." Kai nickte knapp und biss dann die Zähne zusammen als Doktor Kawasaki anfing die Wunde zu säubern und dann diese zu nähen. Kein Schmerzenslaut entwich Kai obwohl es höllisch weh tun musste. Das beeindruckte Tyson. Dieser Mann war anders als alle Menschen die er in seinem Leben schon getroffen hatte. Er hatte ein viel zu großes Ego, wart eingebildet und unfreundlich. Nicht zu vergessen das er der Anführer einer Jugendbande war. Auch hatte er in der Situation mit Michael souverän gehandelt als wäre es nichts besonderes gewesen. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Und doch hatte er ihn gerettet. Tyson blickte besorgt auf den verletzten Phönix dessen Hände sich zu Fäusten verkrampften nur um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. /Er ist stark und furchtlos. Er muss furchtbare Schmerzen haben ich wünschte ich könnte ihm irgendwie helfen. Und das Ganze ist auch noch meine Schuld. Ich kann verstehen warum ihm seine Männer folgen und doch könnte ich mich nie mit ihm anfreunden! Ich bin ihm zwar dankbar das er mein Leben gerettet hat denn das hätte er nicht tun müssen aber sein Charakter bringt mich auf die Palme! Und doch warum will er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen?/ Als Doktor Kawasaki mit der Behandlung fertig war richtete sich Kai sofort auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. "Halt junger Herr! Sie sollten jetzt noch nicht aufstehen bleiben sie bitte noch mindestens 20 Minuten liegen!" Der Phönix zog scharf die Luft ein als er sich aufrichtete. "Das sind 20 Minuten die wir nicht haben! Tysons Vater könnte jeden Moment hier aufkreuzen geschweige denn die Polizei. Es mag zwar dunkel sein und anscheinend hat niemand Michael aus dem Fenster fliegen sehen sonst hätten wir schon längst Gesellschaft doch sollten wir unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren!" Bei diesen Worten wandte sich der Arzt ab. Er mochte zwar der Arzt der Familie Hiwatari sein doch war es besser wenn er von all dem nichts wusste. Er würde nicht standhaft genug sein sollten ihn einmal Gegner der Familie in die Finger bekommen. Doch wenn er von all dem nichts wusste so konnte er den Clan auch nicht verraten. "Ray stütze mich! Tyson such schnell ein paar Klamotten zusammen die du mit nehmen wirst!" "Warum denkst du eigentlich das ich mit euch mit kommen werde hä?", gab dieser trotzig zurück. "Ganz einfach...", Kai lächelte gefährlich. "Wenn du dich weigern solltest müsste ich dich dazu zwingen und glaub bloß nicht das mich so eine kleinen Verletzung davon abhalten würde. Verstanden!" Tyson schluckte hörbar. Er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran das Kai seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Grummelnd machte er sich daran Anziehsachen für mindestens eine Woche zusammen zu tragen. Man wusste ja nie. Währenddessen half Ray Kai die Treppe hinunter zu humpeln, hinter ihnen ging ein besorgter Doktor der alle zwei Sekunden ein Vorsicht! oder Passt doch auf! verlauten ließ bis ihn Kai anfuhr das er ihm auf die Nerven ginge! Der blauhaarige Drache spielte mit dem Gedanken seinem Vater eine Nachricht dazulassen denn er konnte doch nicht so einfach verschwinden. /Dad dreht Hohle wenn ich einfach weg bin... Aber wenn ich ihm schreibe das ich mit einer Horde durchgeknallter Straßengangster unterwegs bin bezweifle ich das ihm das recht währe. Ich werde ihm einfach schreiben das ich zu Opa gefahren bin das verschaff mir wenigstens einen halben Tag wenn nicht einen ganzen. Kommt darauf an wie viel er zu tun hat und vielleicht ist bis dahin ja schon alles ausgestanden!/ Gesagt getan. Schnell kritzelte Tyson eine Nachricht auf den Notizblock seines Vaters der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und folgte dann den anderen. /Ich darf Dad nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen!/ "Tyson komm endlich! Wir müssen los!", rief ihm Ray auch schon aufgeregt entgegen. Darauf nickte der Kleine nur und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als alle vor dem Haus standen sperrte er die Tür ab und wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern. "Also los!" "Warte!", hielt ihn Kai jedoch auf. "Was ist denn? Wir sollten jetzt echt verschwinden Boss!" Doch Kai ignorierte Rays Zwischenruf einfach. "Michael ist doch aus diesem Fenster gefallen nicht?", fragte er langsam. Irritiertes allgemeines Kopfnicken bekam er zu Antwort. "Gut wenn das so ist...Warum liegt seine Leichen dann nicht darunter?"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Tja das ist jetzt mal ne gute Frage ne? So viel wir wissen laufen Leichen eigentlich net so in der Gegend rum... Was schlussfolgern wir also daraus? Hier ist was faul... Was faul ist erfahrt ihr beim nächsten Mal...vielleicht. Nun ja bis dann könnt ihr ja mal fröhlich weiter raten ne? Bis dann MD 


	7. 7Kapitel

7. Teil von Property... Es geht voran. WICHTIG! Neue Internetadresse! http:takakai.altervista.org Ihr könnt es auch über die Yahoo Group OnlyTyKaHotness versuchen und dort auf Links gehen. Der erste Link ist es. Es ist eine französische Seite mit Geschichten die leider alle in Französisch sind. (Is ja irgendwie klar wenn's ne Franz Seite ist ne? -.-) Und in Franz habe ich haushoch versagt! Oh Gott wenn ich an die Teste zurück denke! HORROR! x Na ja vielleicht kann einer von euch ja Franz und kann se lesen. (Is net jeder so doof wie ich...X.X) On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader VII  
  
"Was?!" Kai verzog das Gesicht als ihn Tyson und Ray anbrüllten. Doktor Kawasaki hielt sich dezent aus der ganzen Sache heraus. "Was soll das heißen die Leiche ist weg? Ich habe es doch mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehnen das Michael im Gartenzaun hing!" "Danke aber du musst das nicht unbedingt so ausführen!", fauchte Kai den Schwarzhaarigen an als er sah wie grün Tyson im Gesicht wurde. "Aber wie kann das sein? Ich dachte er wäre tot?" Verwirrt wandte sich der Blauhaarige Kai zu. "Nun es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten! Entweder Michael war noch nicht tot und hat sich davon geschleppt, was ich nicht glaube den in seinem Zustand, wenn man Ray Glauben schenken darf, wäre er nicht weit gekommen. Oder irgendjemand hat seine Leiche mitgenommen aus welchen Gründen auch immer.", schloss der junge Hiwatari. "Wie dem auch sei. Ich bringe sie jetzt mit meinem Auto zum Hiwatari- Anwesen dort dürften sie erstmals sicher sein. Hier so offen herum zustehen halte ich nicht als gerade förderlich!" Alle stimmten Doktor Kawasaki zu und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dessen Auto das auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite geparkt war. Tyson und Ray stützen Kai von beiden Seiten so das es dem leichter fiel ohne zu große Schmerzen gehen zu können. "Es währe wohl am besten wenn sie sich mit Master Kai auf den Rücksitz begeben würden Tyson.", meinte Doktor Kawasaki die tödlichen Blicke ignorierend die ihm Kai sandte. "Ähm o.k." Tyson setzte sich auf den Rücksitz und half dem Rotäugigen der sich ohne viel weiteres Murren von ihm führen ließ sich auf diesen zu legen, seinen Kopf auf des Blauhaarigen Schoß gebettet. Durch die ungewohnte Nähe spürte Tyson wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss und um das zu überspielen blickte er betont beiläufig aus dem Fenster. Ray hingegen gesellte sich zu Doktor Kawasaki auf den Beifahrersitz. "Was denk ihr was das alles soll? Glaub ihr nicht das es mal langsam an der Zeit währe mich aufzuklären?" Ray zog bei diesem Satz die Augenbraue hoch einen fragenden Blick zu Tyson werfend wurde jedoch von Kai abgewürgt bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte. "Behalt deine Zweideutigkeiten für dich o.k. Ray? Und nun zu dir Tyson. Ich werde dir später wenn wir in Hiwatari-Manor sind alles erklären o.k.?" Der Drache nickt verwirrt. Er hatte Rays Anspielung nicht im Geringsten begriffen entschloss sich jedoch dazu nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Auch war es ihm nicht entgangen das es dem Rotäugigen nicht gerade bestens ging. Er musste trotz des Schmerzmittels immer noch große Schmerzen haben. /Wie hält er das nur durch? Jeder Andere wäre wahrscheinlich schon ohnmächtig geworden!/ "Sind alle angeschnallt? Gut dann kann es ja los gehen." Doktor Kawasaki nickte den dreien zu. Sie fuhren eine geraume Zeit durch die Stadt da Tyson seinen Uhr zu Hause vergessen hatte konnte er nicht sagen wie lang genau. Doch mit der Zeit wurde die Gegend immer ländlicher und weiter. Bäume begannen die Ränder der Straße zu säumen und auch der Verkehr hatte merklich abgenommen. Keiner der Insassen sprach ein Wort den jeder hin seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Tyson versuchte das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Inneren zum schweigen zu bringen welches ihn immer dann zu überfallen schien wenn er Kai anblickte. Der Phönix hatte erschöpft seine Augen geschlossen doch konnte man ihm seine Leiden deutlich ansehen. Als Kai wieder einmal eine besonders starke Schmerzwelle durchfuhr legte Tyson ihm kurzerhand seine Hand auf die Stirn. Verblüfft öffneten sich rote Augen und blickten in nachtblaue, schlossen sich aber sofort wieder vor Erschöpfung. Von diesem Augenblick an streichelte Tyson die grauen Locken des Verletzten ununterbrochen welcher sich merklich entspannte. Das brachte den Drachen zum lächeln, egal wie stark dieser Junge auch sein mochte er musste sich ausruhen nach all diesen Strapazen und das gerade Tyson der Mensch war dem er anscheinend genug vertraute um so los zu lassen machte ihn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund glücklich. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte je die gelben Augen die sich wegen dieses Anblicks zu Schlitzen verkleinerten.  
  
"Hm es scheint alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Das ist nicht gut!" Braune Augen verdunkelten sich. "Ich will das du dich darum kümmerst verstanden! Du wirst das Anwesen der Hiwatari Familie unverzüglich aufsuchen! Ich will wissen was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat um den nächst besten Schritt mit dem Shield-Clan planen zu können. Irgendetwas seltsames geht hier vor!" "Wie ihr befehlt. Ich werde dem Falcon-Clan wie immer gute Dienste leisten!" "Lobe dich erst wenn du es geschafft hast und nimm Oliver mit alleine traue ich dir mit dieser Sache nicht! Und jetzt geh!" Ruckartig verbeugte sich die Gestalt und verließ den Raum. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. "Du weißt gar nichts oh großer Anführer. Wir werden sehen ob du der Situation noch gewachsen sein magst wenn erstmals alles ins Rollen gekommen ist."  
  
/Er hat ein ganz schönes Gesicht wenn er mal entspannt ist und einen nicht anbrüllt./ Selbstvergessen strich Tyson dem auf seinem Schoß liegenden eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Träge öffneten sich rote Augen und Kai blickte zu dem hoch er ihm diese zärtliche Behandlung zukommen ließ. /Und er hat auch wunderschöne Augen. Sie sehen aus wie Rubine, so unergründlich. Noch nie hat ein Mensch es geschafft mich so auf der Fassung zu bringen und zu verwirren./ Als ob der Erbe der Hiwatari Familie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte legte sich ein schelmische Grinsen auf seine Züge auf welches Tyson rot wurde und beschämt die Hand aus den Locken zog. Oh Gott war ihm das peinlich. Jetzt hatte er sich doch tatsächlich dazu verleiten lassen einen Jungen anzuschmachten! Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Aber was ihn jedoch noch mehr überraschte war nicht sein Handeln sondern das gemurmelte: "Hör nicht auf." worauf sich die Rubine wieder schlossen. Mit zittriger Hand begann er seine Streicheleinheiten fort zu setzen und wurde mutiger als er bemerkte wie sich der Grauhaarige in seine Hand schmiegte. /Was passiert nur mit mir? Was tust du mit mir Kai Hiwatari?/ Der verunsicherte Blauäugige wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Wagen des Doktors abrupt hielt. Sie standen vor einem immens hohen bronzenen Tor welches gute 3 Meter maß. Seine Stäbe erweckten den Anschein als seien sie aus lebendigen Ranken geflochten die sich um das Grundgerüst schlängelten. Doch beim näheren Hinsehen sah man das es ganz und gar massiv war. Tysons Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Anblick. So ein riesiges Eingangstor hatte er noch nie gesehen. "Riesig nicht war? Mich erstaunt es immer noch jedes Mal wenn ich es sehe." Der Blauhaarige nickte Ray nur zu unfähig etwas zu sagen. Doktor Kawasaki stieg aus dem Wagen aus und ging zu dem kleinen Häuschen das sich neben dem Tor befand. Auf den ersten Blick übersah man es völlig da es von lauter Efeu überwachsen war. Als der Doktor an der Tür des Häuschens angekommen war und die Hand erhoben hatte um an dieser zu klopfen öffnete sie sich. Hinaus trat ein stattlicher Mann von immenser Höhe. Er hatte dunkle gefährlich blitzende Augen und ebenso rabenschwarzes Haar. Der Riese knurrte den Doktor nur einmal warnend an welcher sofort instinktiv eine Schritt zurück wich. Tyson ging es auch nicht anders. Die Größe dieses Menschen war um es milde auszudrücken beängstigend. Er schreckte nochmals zusammen als Kai anfing sich aufzurichten. "Warte du solltest lieber liegen bleiben!" Besorgt musterte er die angestrengten Bewegungen des Grauhaarigen. Dieser sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Ich muss mich Gregor zeigen oder er wird uns nicht einlassen." Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich ganz auf und wollte schon aussteigen doch Tyson kam ihm zuvor. "Warte ich mach das!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief er zu Doktor Kawasaki und dem Riesen Gregor. "Hören sie! Kai Hiwatari sitz hinten in diesem Auto und er braucht einen Arzt also lassen sie uns bitte durch!" Kalte Augen wandten sich ihm zu und Tyson zuckte innerlich zusammen. Mit diesem Typ war nicht zu spaßen! "Master Kai würde sich mir zeigen und nicht einfach im Auto bleiben selbst wenn er verletz währe." Gregors Stimme hatte einen tiefen, dunklen Klang. Einen Klang der einen unwillkürlich erschauern ließ. "Er kann nicht aussteigen weil er nicht laufen kann! Also machen sie bitte das Tor auf!" Gregor zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht viel hatten den Mut sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. "Ich sagte doch das es nicht geht. Ich habe die Anweisung das Tor ausschließlich auf einen Befehl eines der Mitglieder der Familie Hiwatari zu öffnen. "Scheißen sie auf diesen Befehl verdammt! Ihr junger Herr braucht einen Arzt und das jetzt!", schrie Tyson den Mann an der ihn locker um 4 Köpfe überragte. "Nein." "Tyson lassen sie es bitte sie bringen uns nur in Schwierigkeiten!" Versuchte Doktor Kawasaki einzulenken. "Machen sie endlich das Tor auf!", beharrte dieser jedoch weiter. Gregor blickte fest mit seinen Augen in die des Kleineren welche deutlich "Nein" sagten. Tyson zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und marschierte wild entschlossen auf das Tor zu. /Wenn er es nicht freiwillig aufmacht dann mach ich es eben!/ "Tyson pass auf hinter dir!" Doch Rays Warnung kam zu spät. In diesem Augenblick wurde der Blauhaarige von hinten am Kragen gepackt und grob zurückgerissen. Wütend stierte ihn Gregor an und Tyson musste nochmals innerlich schlucken. Das war überhaupt nicht gut! "Lass ihn los!" Ertönte auf einmal Kais Stimme. Ruckartig drehte sich Gregor zu ihm um und schleuderte damit Tyson ebenfalls herum. Diesem wurde augenblicklich schwindelig und die Welt schien sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen. "Gregor ich sagte das du ihn loslassen sollst! Sofort! Das ist ein Befehl!", bellte Kai. Sofort verschwand der Druck um Tysons Nacken und dieser konnte wieder normal atmen. "Gut! Und nun öffne das Tor und zwar schnell! Ich fühle mich nicht so gut! Setze ebenfalls Großvater davon in Kenntnis das ich wieder zu Hause bin!" Mechanisch nickte Gregor und ging um das Tor zu öffnen. Tyson eilte schleunigst wieder zum Wagen. Dieser Gregor war ihm überhaupt nicht geheuer! Dort angekommen funkelte ihn ein saurer Kai an. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht häh? Gregor ist ein ausgebildete Profikiller wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er dich auf der Stelle töten können!" Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich die Augen des Kleineren und er wurde merklich blasser. Kai setzte zu einer weiteren Predigt an begann aber plötzlich gefährlich zu schwanken. "Kai was ist? Kai wa..." Weiter kam Tyson nicht weil der Angesprochene vornüber kippte und somit in seine Arme fiel. "Kai oh Gott! Kai bist du o.k.?" Panisch blickte er auf die leblose Gestalt in seinen Armen. "Hör auf zu schreien du Nervensäge. Mir geht es gut nur ein bisschen schwindelig.", murmelte Kai in den Stoff von Tysons Jacke. "Wir müssen ihn schleunigst in das Anwesen schaffen! Er muss sich hinlegen und ausruhen!" Doktor Kawasaki half Tyson den Verletzten wieder auf den Rücksitz zu schaffen während sich Ray hinter das Steuerrad klemmte. Verzweifelt bettete Tyson Kais Kopf nochmals auf seinem Schoß und strich ihm zitternd durch die verschwitzten Haare. "Oh Kai es tut mir leid! Bitte stirb nicht Kai!" "D...du bist wir...wirklich eine Nervensäge. Immer..mu...ss man auf d...dich auf...passen.", keuchte der Verletzte Phönix bevor er in die friedliche Stille der Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Was ist mit Kai? Soll ich ihn sterben lassen und damit die ganze Geschichte zum Teufel jagen? Wer weiß, wer weiß... Wir werden sehen... XD 


	8. 8Kapitel

Juhuuuuu wie geht wie stehts Ja sehet und staunet mich gibt's auch noch, na ja irgendwie... Meine Gesundheit hat mir mal wieder einen Streich gespielt und mich lahmgelegt! Macht die eigentlich mal was anders?! Nun gut wenigstens bin ich etwas zum lesen gekommen. Ich hab mir die beiden Bände von Prinzessin Kaguya gekrallt und siehe da... dieses Manga ist einfach nur genial! Voll zu empfehlen! Ich liebe das Pärchen YuixMidori und mache mir ernsthafte Gedanken über die Beiden was zuschreiben. Also wer eine spannendes, aufregendes, super gezeichnetes Manga sucht mit einem Spritzer Yaoi UND Yuri der ist bei Prinzessin Kaguya echt net falsch! Nun hoffe es hat jemanden interessiert on with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader VIII  
  
Fassungslos starrte Tyson auf den Ohnmächtigen in seinen Armen. Der Atem des Grauhaarigen ging rasselnd und er verlor zusehends an Farbe. "Oh nein ! Das ist überhaupt nicht gut! Tyson versuchen sie ihn aufzuwecken! Mit seinem hohen Blutverlust ist es sehr riskant in Ohnmacht zufallen...er könnte nicht mehr aufwachen!" Panisch sah der Blauhaarige Doktor Kawasaki an. /Nicht mehr aufwachen?/ "Verdammt dieser Idiot! Er musste früher doch auch nie den Helden spielen warum jetzt auf einmal? Hat er mir nicht zugetraut das ich die Situation auch in den Griff bekomme!", fauchte Ray und funkelte den Jungen in Tysons Armen an. "Ray bitte jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um ihm Vorwürfe zu machen! Er stirbt!", brüllte Tyson den Anderen an. Durch diese Worte endlich aus seiner Erstarrung befreit drückte Ray das Gaspedal durch und raste mit Vollgas durch den Park der sie noch von dem Anwesen der Familie Hiwatari trennte. Von der wunderschönen Landschaft die, die Straße an beiden Seiten säumte bekam Tyson recht wenig mit. Kais Wunde war wieder aufgerissen und er versuchte panisch Doktor Kawasaki zu helfen die Blutung zu stoppen was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingen wollte. Tyson trieb Ray dazu an schneller zu fahren was dieser nur mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete. Auch hatte der Blauhaarige keine Zeit sich über das seltsame Verhalten seines neuen schwarzhaarigen Freundes zu wundern. Nein er hatte nur Augen für Kai. Erleichtert atmeten die Drei verzweifelten Retter aus als sie die Hiwatari- Manor hinter einem Hügel aufragen sahen. Wenn Tyson das Eingangstor oder gar der Wald um das Anwesen beeindruckt hatten, so kam er nun kaum mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich wohl eins der prachtvollsten und größten Gebäude von ganz Japan. Das war kein Haus das war auch keine Villa das war ein Palast! Wie eine Familie nur soviel Kies haben konnte um all das zu besitzen war Tyson ein Rätsel! Doch viel Zeit zum staunen blieb ihm nicht denn Ray bog in eine scharfe links Kurve ein und kam genau vor den mächtigen Pforten der Manor zum halten. Am unteren Ende der Stufen, die nach oben führten, warteten schon fünf hochgewachsene Männer, die, sobald der Wagen zum Halten kam, angelaufen kamen und Kai von seinem Schoß hoben. "Bringen sie ihn in das ärztliche Behandlungszimmer im ersten Stock! Schnell es ist ein Notfall! Und setzten sie Herrn Hiwatari bitte in Kenntnis davon das sich sein Enkelsohn in einem sehr kritischen Zustand befindet!" Die Männer nickten Doktor Kawasaki nur knapp zu und verschwanden mit ihrem jungen Herrn in dem Armen die Treppen hinauf und in das Manor hinein. Nun drehte sich der Doktor zu Tyson und lächelte ihm leicht zu. "Keine Sorge mein junger Freund ich werde mich gut um Kai kümmern. Er ist ein zäher Bursche und hält so eine kleine Wunde schon aus. Außerdem hat er wohl noch einen Grund gefunden durchzuhalten und zu kämpfen." Verwirrt blickte Tyson den älteren Mann an welcher ihn jedoch nur weiter geheimnisvoll anlächelte. Dann wandte der sich an Ray und sah ihm scharf in die Augen. "Kümmere du dich bitte um Tyson. Aiko wird euch in den Salon führen denn höchstwahrscheinlich möchte Mister Hiwatari noch mit euch reden." Bei der Erwähnung des Namens von Hiwatari Senior musste Ray merklich schlucken was Tyson verunsicherte. Was für ein Mann Kais Großvater wohl war? "Ich werde euch sofort informieren wenn sich Kais Zustand verändert." Mit diesen Worten nickte Doktor Kawasaki den Beiden nochmals zu und verschwand um nach seinem Patienten zusehen. Nur einige Augenblicke später wuselte ein junges Mädchen ungefähr im Alter von Ray die Treppe hinunter. Als sie den Schwarzhaarige erblickte strahlte sie nur noch mehr. "Ray wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Nie hast du dich blicken lassen!" Ray ließ ein verführerisches Grinsen sehen bevor er ihr antwortete: "Sorry Aiko aber du weist doch die Pflicht ruft immer wenn es am ungeschicktesten ist!" "Pah das ist doch nur wieder eine Ausrede! Wahrscheinlich lagst du nur mit einer Anderen im Bett!" In gelben Augen funkelte der Schalk als Ray ernst erwiderte: "Aber Aiko du weißt doch das es nur dich für mich gibt! Eine Andere sehe ich doch gar nicht an!" Aiko verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. Sie wusste nur zu gut was für ein Playboy Ray war, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt mit ihm zu flirten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln beendete sie das Gespräch und wollte schon wider die Treppe hinaufgehen als ihr Blick auf Tyson fiel. "Hey Ray willst du mir nicht deinen kleinen süßen Freund vorstellen?" Bei diesen Worten errötete Tyson leicht. Wie gesagt Komplimente steckte er immer noch nicht so einfach weg. "Das ist Tyson Granger. Wir kennen uns auch erst seit heute..." Ray stockte und sah auf seine Uhr die drei Uhr morgens anzeigte. "Ähm ich meine seit gestern... Kai hat ihn mitgebracht weil er in Gefahr ist. Er hatte einen echt harten Tag aber beklagen tut er sich nie. Er ist wie du sagtest ein ganz süßer Bursche!" Leicht wuschelte Ray durch Tysons Mähne was ihm ein missbilligendes Knurren von diesem einbrachte. "Oho was höre ich da? Unser Frauenheld Ray wird sich doch nicht in einen Jungen verguckt haben?", frotzelte Aiko. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann die Stufen die zum Portal der Manor führten zu erklimmen. Schnaubend schnappte sich Aiko Tysons Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her um Ray zufolgen. "Er mag ja gut aussehen aber mit seinen Manieren ist es nicht weit her wenn er nicht will! Er ist ein Süßholzraspler mit nix dahinter!" All dies brachte dem Mädchen nur ein unterdrücktes Kichern von dem Besagten ein. Tyson besah sich Aiko. Sie war eigentlich ein sehr schönes Mädchen. Ihre langen hellbraunen Haare reichten ihr bis zur Taille und grüne Augen funkelten ungnädig während sie weiter über Ray motzte. Auch trug sie eine Hausmädchentracht die in schlichtem Schwarz, Weiß gehalten war. Alles in allem schien sie einen recht lebhaften Charakter zu haben und man konnte nicht anders als dieses energische Mädchen einfach zu mögen. Oben angekommen öffnete Aiko das Portal und ließ sie ein. Die Eingangshalle war nicht im geringsten wie Tyson sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Hier war kein Prunk zu finden, keine teuren Vasen oder verschwenderischer Glamour, nein, eher im Gegenteil alles war aus kaltem totem Stein dessen Kühle einem förmlich in die Adern kroch. /Wie kann hier bloß jemand leben? Es ist so kalt! Was für ein Hausherr lässt in seinem Haus nichts anderes zu als kalten Stein?/ Etwas durcheinander folgte Tyson den anderen Beiden weiter in den Salon. Dieser war etwas besser und wirkte nicht so kühl. Es war ein großer Raum mit einer hohen Decke. Er hatte eierschalenfarbene Tapeten die mit goldenen Mustern durchzogen waren. Der ganze Boden war von schweren persischen Teppichen überdeckt und in der Mitte zu einem Halbkreis angeordnet standen zwei blutrote Sofas und ein eben so blutroter Ohrensessel welche sich vor dem offenen Kamin scharten. /Wie die Burg von Graf Dracula! Kein Wunder das sich Kai so komisch benimmt! Oh Gott vielleicht ist er ja ein Vampir! Na ja Rays Zähne kamen mir schon am Anfang suspekt vor!/ Ein Fiepen entrannt Tysons Kehle was Ray mit einem fragenden Blick und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Schnell lächelte der Blauhaarige seinen neuen Freund an und zeigte ihm somit das alles in Ordnung sei, den ungläubigen Blick des Anderen ignorierte er einfach. "Bitte setzt euch. Master Hiwatari Sir wird euch die kommenden Minuten empfangen. Aber seit vorsichtig er hat heute nicht besonders gute Laune wegen dem Vorfall mit Kai!" Damit verschwand Aiko und ließ die beiden Anderen alleine im Zimmer zurück. "Was für ein Mann ist Kais Großvater eigentlich?" Ray schickte Tyson einen Blick den dieser nicht deuten konnte. "Warum willst du das wissen?" "Na ja es währe doch von Vorteil wenn ich wüsste mit was für einer Sorte Mensch ich es zu tun bekomme oder." Ray schien seine Antwort kurz zu überdenken nickte dann aber. "Er ist ein sehr strenger und stolzer Mann. Er hat Kai mit eiserner Hand aufgezogen und ihn zu dem gemacht was er heute ist. Mister Hiwatari ist der Leiter der Hiwatari Corp. von der du sicherlich schon einmal etwas gehört hast. Aber er ist ein sehr ehrenvoller Mann." Mehr sagte Ray nicht dazu aber Tyson hatte das Gefühl das er ihm etwas verschwieg. Als erstes konnte er die kopfnickenden Bewegungen des Schwarzhaarigen nicht deuten bis er seinen Blick ebenfalls an die Decke richtete. Oben in einer der Nischen, so angebracht, dass man sie fast übersah wenn man nicht danach suchte, war eine Überwachungskamera installiert. Jedes Wort das sie sprachen wurde auf Band aufgenommen. Es war klar das Ray nicht frei sprechen konnte und es ihm mit seinem seitlichen Kopfnicken hatte klarmachen wollen. Tyson nickte seinerseits kaum merklich mit dem Kopf um zu zeigen das er verstanden hatte. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie wie schwere Schritte die steinerne Treppe die von der Eingangshalle hinauf in den ersten Stock führte herunter kamen. Hastig stellte sich Ray neben den Kleineren und raunte ihm leise zu: "Sag nichts! Überlass das Reden mir! Wenn wir einen falschen Ton sagen sind wir in argen Schwierigkeiten oder wenn's ganz schlimm kommt vielleicht sogar tot!." Bevor Tyson dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas darauf erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Salon und ein älterer Herr betrat den Raum. Er hatte graue schulterlange Haare und dunkle Augen die kalt auf sie hernieder blicken. "Ray ich will dass du mir genauestens erklärst was vorgefallen ist das mein Enkel so verletzt wurde!", donnerte er. Dieser zucke ängstlich zurück als ob der alte Mann ihn geschlagen hätte. /Warum hast du solche Angst vor ihm Ray?/ Verständnislos blickte Tyson den Älteren an doch der schien ganz vergessen zu haben das er sich überhaupt noch im selben Raum wie er aufhielt. "Master Hiwatari Sir es war so das ihr Enkel einige Geschäfte zu tätigen hatte und dann..." "Was für Geschäfte hatte mein Enkel zu tätigen? Ich will über alles genauestens in Kenntnis gesetzt werden hatte ich das nicht gesagt!" Nochmals zuckte Ray zurück und senkte den Blick. "Mach den Mund auf oder du wirst es bereuen Ray!" Drohend hob der Alte seinen Stock und schien sich dazu bereit zu machen Ray windelweich zu prügeln. Doch dieser sagte nichts sondern schloss nur die Augen und wartete auf den ersten Schlag. Er konnte seinen Boss nicht verraten auch wenn das hieße sich mit der gesamten Hiwatari Corp. anzulegen. Es bestand nämlich ein gravierender Unterschied zwischen dem Hiwatari-Clan dessen Oberhaupt Kai war und der Hiwatari Corp. die von seinem Großvater Hiwatari Senior geleitet wurde. Hinter der Hiwatari Corp. verbarg sich die einflussreichste Yakuza Familie von ganz Japan. Sie kontrollierte alles auf dem wirtschaftlichen Markt während der Hiwatari- Clan unter Kais Führung die Jugend von Japan und dessen Straßen unter Kontrolle halten sollte. Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr Ray als der Gehstock von Hiwatari Senior ihn hart auf dem Rücken traf und ihn somit zu Boden strecke. Voller Horror beobachtete Tyson was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Wie dieser alte verbitterte Mann immer wieder mit seinem Stock auf den am Boden liegenden Körper Rays einschlug. Nach weiteren drei wuchtigen Schlägen konnte Tyson es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen und griff ein. "Aufhören! Verdammt hören sie auf! Sie bringen ihn ja noch um!" Sofort stellte Mister Hiwatari die Schläge ein und drehte sich zu dem Blauhaarigen um. "Und wer bist du wenn ich fragen darf?" Tyson schauderte als ihn die kalten dunklen Augen erfassten und ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Auch ließ ihn die Kälte der ausgesprochenen Worte zusammen zucken. "Hau...hau ab Ty...son...und zwar sch...schnell...", keuchte der angeschlagene Ray und versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Bleib liegen Ray! Oh Gott was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht!" Verständnislos starrte Tyson den Peiniger an. "Hm wer denkst du das du bist das du dich mir in den Weg stellst?" "Ich bin Tyson Granger! Und ich bin der Freund von Ray und ihrem Enkel Kai und ich werde nicht zulassen das sie ihn so zurichten!", fauchte Tyson und wies mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf Ray. "Mein Enkel hat keine Freunde du dummer Junge! Und nur durch deine Dummheit wurde er so verletzt!" Nun war es bei Tyson zusammen zu zucken. Das war ein Wunderpunkt! Natürlich war ihm klar das es seine Schuld gewesen war das sich Kai verletzte, auch hatte er ein fruchtbar schlechtes Gewissen deswegen und doch hatte nicht Kai ihm zu verstehen gegeben das er täglich in solche Situationen kam? "Du hast recht Junge. Ich sollte wirklich nicht Ray dafür bestrafen was mit meinem Enkel passiert ist! Immerhin war es ja deine Schuld nicht wahr?" Bedrohlich kam der alte Hiwatari auf Tyson zu. "Master Hiwatari bitte halten sie Tyson da raus! Er konnte wirklich nichts dafür Sir!" "Ruhe Ray! Seit wann setzt du dich den für andere ein? Dieses kleine Mistbalg hat euch beide verweichlicht und so ein Problem muss man ausmerzen!" Ängstlich wich Tyson vor dem rasenden Mann zurück welcher ausholte um ihn wie vorher Ray zu schlagen. Hastig sah er sich um. Er war in die Ecke getrieben worden und hatte somit nicht die geringste Chance zu fliehen! Er saß in der Falle! "Lass ihn in Ruhe Großvater!" Tysons Augen weiteten sich und schnell blickte der zur Tür in deren Rahmen schwer an diese gelehnt Kai stand und seinen Großvater böse anfunkelte. "Kai!" Tyson war erleichtert. "Kai was tust du schon auf? Hat Doktor Kawasaki dir nicht gesagt das du dich nicht bewegen sollst?" "Doch das hat er. Aber ich hatte das dumme Gefühl das meine Freunde in Gefahr währen und sieh an mein Gefühl hat sich wieder einmal bewährt!" Rote Augen blickten tief in Blaue. "Bist du verletzt Tyson?" Schnell schüttelte der seinen Kopf. "Nein ich bin o.k. aber Ray..." Kai blickte flüchtig auf seinen am Boden kauernden besten Freund bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Großvater wandte. "Musste das sein Großvater? So wird er wieder ein paar Tage zu nichts zu gebrauchen sein!" Streng blickte er den alten Herrn an. "Ich sollte wohl eher dich fragen was das sollte Kai! Wie kannst du es wagen dich mir in den Weg zu stellen!" Hiwatari Senior kochte vor Wut was ihm deutlich anzusehen war. "Oh bitte Großvater nicht schon wieder die alte Leier! Du darfst Tyson nicht anrühren weil wir ihn noch brauchen. Weil ICH ihn noch brauche. Er ist sehr wichtig für mein...Geschäft." "Und das währe?" Kai lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. "Tyson komm bitte zu mir." Der Rotäugige streckte die Hand nach dem Kleineren aus welcher schnellstens zu ihm eilte und diese ergriff. Kai warf einen weiteren Blick zu Ray der verbissen versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Doktor Kawasaki bitte versorgen sie Rays Wunden so sorgfältig wie die meinen. Er muss schnellst möglich wieder einsatzbereit sein!" Damit verließ Kai den Raum mit Tyson ohne einen der Anwesenden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Was wird mit Ray?" Besorgt sah Tyson Kai an. Der Ältere strich eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Kleinen und meinte nur: "Mach dir keine Sorgen um Ray er ist jetzt unser kleinstes Problem..."  
  
Vor dem Portal der Hiwatari Manor hielt ein Wagen aus dem zwei Personen stiegen und sich daran machen die Treppen zum Anwesen hinauf zu erklimmen. "Beeil dich Oliver wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Außerdem erwartet uns schon ein ungeduldiger Kai. Und du weißt doch einen Hiwatari lässt man nicht warten! Die Würfel sind gefallen wir werden sehen ob wir Glück im Spiel haben..." Grinsend öffnete sich vor dem Sprecher die Tür und er betrat die Manor dicht gefolgt von einem kleinen grünhaarigen Jungen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So das wars auch schon wieder für heute. Ich versuche schnellst möglich weiter zu schreiben so wie es meine Gesundheit und mein Zeitplan ermöglichen. Ab nächster Woche habe ich dann auch endlich wieder richtig Zeit zum schreiben. Bis dann MD 


	9. 9Kapitel

So und hier ist der 9. Teil von Property! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen erst einmal meine Yugioh FF auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Die habe ich nämlich sehr vernachlässigt! Auch habe ich mich dazu entschlossen das ich mich erst einmal vorwiegend auf meine Geschichten Property und Stay konzentrieren werde da ich gerade einfach zu viele Storys gleichzeitig am laufen habe, aber keine Angst ich werde die Anderen natürlich weiter schreiben wenn mir etwas einfällt! Nun gut...On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader IX  
  
"Was meinst du mit anderen Problemen?" Irritiert blickte Tyson zu dem roten Phönix. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen bevor er sie auf den Kleinern richtete. "Falls es dir nicht völlig entfallen ist, obwohl es so aussieht... Wir haben da so ein kleines Problem wie zum Beispiel das sie es auf dich abgesehen haben!" Kai brüllte den Rest des Satzes direkt in Tysons Ohr so das dem dieses zu klingeln anfing. Beleidigt schüttelte der Blauhaarige sein Haupt um den Druck loszuwerden. "Mann was für ne Laus ist denn dir über die Leber gelaufen?" /Und da dachte ich das er gar kein so übler Kerl ist...pah Pustekuchen!/ Kai hingegen bemühte sich langsam und aufrecht zu gehen. Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite waren kaum zu ertragen. Doktor Kawasaki hatte die Wunde zwar nochmals genäht und auch gleich bandagiere doch wollte der junge Hiwatari kein Schmerzmittel zu sich nehmen. /Ich kann es mir nicht leisten betäubt in die Besprechung mit dem Falcon- Clan zu gehen. Das wäre als ob man barfuss in ein Schlangennest tritt! Es ist jetzt entscheidend das wir keine Schwäche zeigen oder gar zurück weichen. Ich traue den Häuptern der Clans keinen Millimeter über den Weg!/ Gestresst rieb sich Kai die Augen. Es hing zuviel von diesem Gespräch ab als das er es sich leisten könnte zu versagen aber würde sich Tyson als ein so guter Trumpf heraus stellen wie er hoffte? Der Grauhaarige beschleunigte seine Schritte bis sie an einem Zimmer des ersten Stockes angekommen waren. Er atmete nochmals tief durch bevor er die Tür aufstieß. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die zwei Gestalten, die es sich in den Sesseln vor einem der offenen Kamine in der Villa bequem gemacht hatten. "Wie ich sehe beehrt uns der mächtige Kai Hiwatari endlich." Die Stimme tropfte nur so von offensichtlichem Spott. "Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung. Es ist etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen." "Das macht doch nichts Kai-san. Aiko-san hat uns versichert das sie, sie so schnell wie möglich über unsere Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen würde." Leicht verbeugte sich der grünhaarige Junge. Kai räusperte sich. /Lasst das Spiel beginnen!/ "Wie ich sehe hast du uns noch jemanden mitgebracht! Also ehrlich Hiwatari so einen guten Geschmack in Sachen Mädchen hätte ich dir wirklich nicht zugetraut!" Schnellen Schrittes war der Unbekannte bei Tyson und nahm dessen Hand um sie zu küssen. Der Blauhaarige seufzte genervt. Nicht schon wieder einer der ihn für ein Mädchen hielt! Langsam wurde es wirklich lästig! So feminin sah er nun doch wirklich nicht aus oder? "Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen Enrique aber das ist ein Junge." Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen griff Kai grob nach der Hand des Italieners und zog diesen von Tyson fort. "Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du dich ein wenig beherrschen könntest!" Ein Zischen war von dem Blonden zu hören. "Das klingt ja fast so als ob unser lieber Kai eifersüchtig wäre! Angst vor Konkurrenz?" Enrique grinste spöttisch. "Wenn du in angenehmer Gesellschaft verweilen willst schlage ich vor das du dich zu mir setzt Tyson." Der hingegen verzog nur das Gesicht. Was für ein schmieriger Kerl war den das? "Ich muss leider verneinen aber mein Platz ist an der Seite meines Clan- Chefs!" Erstaunt sah Kai den Kleineren an. "Du gehörst auch zum Hiwatari-Clan?", fragte Enrique verwundert. "Ja das tut er hast du irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden? Nein gut dann können wir ja endlich beginnen! Aber zuerst werde ich dir die Anwesenden vorstellen Tyson. Dieser vorlaute ungehobelte Kerl ist Enrique der aus Italien kommt. Er ist die rechte Hand von Robert dem Anführer des Falcon- Clans. Neben ihm steht Oliver der Enrique unter steht." Der Grünhaarige nickte leicht und lächelte Tyson freundlich an. "Freut mich." "Ganz meinerseits." Tyson verneigte sich ebenfalls leicht. "Gut wenn das nun endlich geklärt wäre setzten wir uns hin!" Mit energischen Schritten ging Kai hinüber zu den Sesseln dicht gefolgt von Tyson. Er bugsierte den Drachen absichtlich neben sich und somit weit entfernt von Enrique. Er traute diesem Kerl nicht über den Weg! Als er sicher war das der Italiener so den Blauhaarigen auf keinen Fall erreichen konnte ließ er sich ebenfalls vorsichtig nieder. "Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung Kai?" , fragte Enrique scheinheilig. Der junge Hiwatari schickte ihm einen giftigen Blick und fauchte: "Nein was sollte denn schon sein? Mir ging es nie besser!" Der Andere zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch beließ es aber dabei. Tyson hingegen schielte besorgt zu den Rotäugigen hinüber. Erst durch die Frage des unverschämten Italieners war ihm aufgefallen wie seltsam Kai sich bewegte. /Hat er sich etwa kein Schmerzmittel geben lassen? Das ist doch Wahnsinn mit solchen Schmerzen wird er sich nicht lange konzentrieren können! Und so wie es aus sieht ist dieses Gespräch sehr wichtig für ihn!/ Zwar bemerkte Kai den besorgten Blick seines Kompagnon doch entschloss er sich nicht darauf einzugehen. Auch versuchte er das seltsame Gefühl das sich bei dem Gedanken das Tyson sich um ihn sorgte in seinem Magen ausbreitete zu ignorieren. "Nun gut wir haben uns hier versammelt weil seltsame Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen sind. Ich will wissen wie der Falcon-Clan zu uns steht da ich annehme das er wie auch sonst Hand in Hand mit dem Shields- Clan zusammen arbeitet." "Und wie kommst du darauf das sich unsere Position zu deinem Clan geändert haben könnte Kai? Wie du weißt waren wir dem Hiwatari-Clan stets treu ergeben nicht wahr? Ich finde eher das du deine Karten auf den Tisch legen solltest da du uns offensichtlich wichtige Informationen vorenthältst!" Rote Augen verdunkelten sich. "Und wie kommt ihr zu der Annahme?" "Wir haben unsere Quellen..." "Kai-san unser Clan ist nicht ihr Feind. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage haben auch unserem Clan großen Schaden zugefügt. Wir wissen nicht wem wir mehr trauen können. Es wäre wohl das Beste wenn wir unsere Karten auf den Tisch legen würden." Olivers sanfte Art war eine angenehme Abwechslung zu Enriques provozierender. Der Phönix zog seine Brauen zusammen und dacht angestrengt nach. Wie viel sollte er preisgeben? Was war zu viel, was zu wenig? Verdammt wenn seine Seite nur nicht so schmerzen würde. Es viel ihm immer schwerer sich zu konzentrieren! Mit Sorge sah Tyson wie die Atmung des Anderen immer flacher wurde. In diesem Zustand konnte Kai doch nicht ernsthaft glauben eine so wichtige Entscheidung treffen zu können und das allein. Enrique hatte Oliver an seine Seite und damit einen entscheidenden Vorteil Kai gegenüber. Kurz entschlossen tat Tyson etwas was ihn selbst überraschte. "Kai können wir bitte Schluss machen? Mir geht es nicht besonders und die Anstrengungen der Nacht sind nicht spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen. Es ist jetzt drei Uhr morgens und ich hatte seit 19 Stunden keinen richtigen Schlaf mehr gehabt. Können wir das Ganze nicht morgen früh besprechen?" Kai sah den Kleineren lange an bis er ihm zunickte. "Ihr habt es gehört. Es ist zu spät um noch solch eine Besprechung zuführen. Bitte seit die restliche Nacht meine Gäste. Morgen früh nach einem Frühstück wird unser Geist auch wieder um einiges wacher sein. Aiko wird euch euer Zimmer zeigen... wenn ihr uns dann entschuldigen würdet." Mit einem leichten Nicken zu seinen Gästen verabschiedete Kai sich und verließ den Raum gefolgt von Tyson. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen lehnte der Rotäugige sich schwer gegen diese. "Kai wie geht es dir? Du musst dich unbedingt hinlegen! Das war eine..." "Scht!" Kai legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen. "Die Wände haben Ohren! Komm!" Schwerfällig stieß er sich von der Tür ab und schwankte den Gang hinunter. Nachdem sich Tyson das einige Zeit mitangesehen hatte hackte er Kai kurzer Hand bei sich unter um diesen zu stützen. Zwar sagte dieser nichts darauf oder bedankte sich gar doch schon allein die Tatsache das er es zuließ war schon eine Art Dankeschön. "Wir müssen noch die Treppe da hoch." Der Grauhaarige deutete auf eine Wendeltreppe die in einen der Türme des Anwesens führte. Mühsam schleppte der Drache den verletzten Phönix die Treppen hinauf und war sichtlich erleichtert als sie endlich oben ankamen. Schnell stieß er die schwere Holztür auf und bugsierte Kai auf dessen Bett. Die Arme des Rotäugigen wanden sich automatisch um seinen geschundenen Körper und er begann etwas vor und zurück zu wippen. "Was ist hast du große Schmerzen?" "Nein es ging mir nie besser! Mann was ist denn das für eine Frage?" "Entschuldigung der Herr das ich noch nicht hellsehen kann!", motzte Tyson zurück. /Wie kann man nur so undankbar sein! Dieser eingebildete Fatzke! In einem Moment ist er noch nett im anderen ist er nur ein großes A...!/ Er warf einen verärgerten Blick auf den Älteren, doch sein Ärger schien sofort zu verfliegen als er sah, wie der sich abmühte, seinen Verband abzunehmen. "Lass mich dir helfen." Kai wollte schon protestieren doch Tyson legte ihm einfach einen Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte ihn an. "Wenn du es selbst tust, tust du dir nur unnötig weh!" Kai wollte ihn anschreien. Ihm sagen, dass Schmerzen nichts waren wovor er sich fürchtete. Dass sie das einzig Konstante in seinem verkorksten Leben waren, das Einzige, das immer gleich blieb. Doch als er in diese meeresblauen Tiefen sah... Warum blieben ihm all seine Worte im Munde stecken? Behutsam begann der Blauhaarige den Verband zu lösen darauf bedacht die Wunde nicht unnötig zu berühren. /Er hat so sanfte, zarte Hände. Sie sind so wohltuend auf meiner geschundenen Haut. Mein Gott warum denke ich so was? Erst das, das er wunderschöne Augen hat, dann das er zarte Hände hat was kommt als nächstes? Etwa das er weiche Lippen hat? Na ja seine Lippen sehen wirklich recht weich aus... Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst... ist es wirklich so ein Gefühl als ob man fliegen würde?/ Kai bemerke nicht wie er sich immer weiter vor lehnte die Augen nur auf diese Lippen fixiert. Sein ganzes Denken schien sich abgestellt zu haben und das Einzige was noch übrig blieb war das Verlangen nach dem Unbekannten. Der blaue Drache hingegen bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Kais Kleider auszuziehen, damit er den Verband völlig lösen konnte und einen neuen anlegen. "Man Kai jetzt hilf halt etwas mit!" Gefrustet zog Tyson an dem engen schwarzen Tanktop das der Andere trug. Diese Worte rissen Kai aus seiner Trance und er beeilte sich, sich auszuziehen. Nun saß er mit nacktem Oberkörper der von einem fast gelösten Verband bedeckt war vor dem anderen Jungen. Er hatte sich doch zuvor nie geschämt wenn andere seinen Körper sahen. Warum auch? Er war nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste. Doch warum packte ihn jetzt auf einmal diese Angst, dass er Tyson nicht gefallen könnte. Und warum zum Henker wollte er überhaupt diesem Pimpf gefallen? Verwundert strich der Blauhaarige langsam über all die Narben die sich über Kais Brust zogen. /Wo die wohl alle herkommen?/ Fasziniert beobachtete er wie sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen eine Gänsehaut bildete. Kais Körper begann zu beben und Tyson blickte in seine blutroten Augen. Warum war alles auf einmal so vertraut? Dass er gerade mitten in einem fremden Zimmer stand dessen Besitzer der Junge war der ihn praktisch entführt hatte störte ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Es war nicht wichtig... Nein nichts schien mehr wirklich wichtig zu sein als dieser wunderschöne Junge vor ihm. Ein kalter Luftzug kam durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster und brachte Kai zum schaudern. "Oh sorry. Ähm... wir sollten jetzt schnell... dich...ähm weiter verbinden nicht?", stotterte Tyson vor sich hin. "Ähm...ja." /Warum zum Teufel stottere ich? Ich habe noch niemals in meinen Leben gestottert!/ Flinke Hände lösten den Verband und legten ihn beiseite. Erst jetzt bemerke Tyson ein Tattoo auf Kais rechtem Schulterblatt. Neugierig drehte er den Grauhaarigen so, dass es er besser betrachten konnte. Es war ein roter Phönix der sich um sich selbst wand. "Es ist das Wappentier meiner Familie.", begann der Größere zu erzählen. "Es steht für Macht, Stärke, Härte und Unbezwingbarkeit." "Man eure Familie liebt es zu gewinnen nicht?", lachte Tyson doch als er Kais Gesichtsausdruck sah verstummte er. "Gewinnen ist alles was zählt. Zu verlieren... das wäre unverzeihlich!" "Aber das ist doch keine Einstellung! Jeder Mensch hat Schwächen und man kann nicht immer nur gewinnen!" "Das ist das was mir von klein auf beigebracht wurde." "Und was wenn du mal verlierst Kai? Du kannst nicht immer gewinnen!" Der Kleine verdrehte die Augen. "Zu verlieren wäre nicht akzeptabel. Ich wäre zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und würde ersetzt werden." Geschockt starrte Tyson den Rotäugigen an. Kais Augen waren so kalt und leblos geworden während er gesprochen hatte. Nun hatte er wieder genau solche Augen wie in den Katakomben wo er ihn zum ersten Mal traf. "Aber ist es nicht sehr anstrengend immer gewinnen zu müssen?" Zärtlich strich er durch die grauen Locken. Der Blauäugige wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht von dem anderen Jungen losreißen. Kai lachte leicht. "Ja es ist anstrengend... sehr anstrengend. Wenn ich versagen sollte werde ich alles verlieren." Genießerisch schmiegte er sich in die warme Hand. Warum handelte er nur so gänzlich gegen seine Natur? Dieser Junge brachte ihn einfach aus dem Konzept doch verunsicherte er ihn nicht. Nein Tyson war der erste Mensch seit langer Zeit bei dem er sich sicher fühlte. Die letzten Menschen waren seine Eltern und seine Schwester gewesen. Doch sie waren tot... Tyson fühlte wie sich Kais Körper wieder verspannte und er meinte schnell: "Entschuldigung es tut mir leid ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Warte ich verbinde dich nur noch schnell ja?" Hastig griff er nach dem Verband doch eine große starke Hand umschloss die seine. "Es... es macht mir nichts aus. Es macht mir nichts aus wenn du bei mir bist..." Und ohne weiter darüber nach zudenken oder sich über die Konsequenzen Sorgen zu machen zog er den kleinen Drachen auf seinen Schoß und presste seine Lippen auf dessen. Es schmeckte süß. Nicht nach Honig oder Schokolade. Nein es war ein Geschmack den er noch nie zuvor gekostet hatte. Tysons Geschmack. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete dieser seinen Mund und gewährte der fordernden Zunge Kais Einlass. Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst aber er war sich sicher das er sich noch nie so gut gefühlt hatte wie in diesem einen Moment.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So das wars auch schon wieder für heute. Ich hoffe das es in diesem Kapitel genug TyKa-Aktion gab. Leider muss ich euch sagen das die Beziehung der Beiden nicht leicht wird und ihr somit noch etwas auf die Lemon warten müsst. Aber sie wird kommen versprochen! 


	10. 10Kapitel

Woah! Ich habe einen neuen Leser! Und dabei habe ich mir doch noch ernsthaft überlegt ob ich meine Geschichten nicht von FF nehmen soll weil ich fast kein Feedback bekam... Hust nun gut. Für alle die diese Geschichte lesen und natürlich besonders für die Zwei die ihre Meinung dazu abgeben ist hier der nächste Teil. Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader X  
  
Kai fühlte sich schwindelig. Die ganze Welt schien sich zu drehen. So gefühlt wie in diesem Moment...er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern es jemals getan zu haben. Tyson zu küssen schien ihm das Beste das ihm bis jetzt passiert war. Dem kleinen Drachen ging es nicht anders. Zwar kannte er den kalten abweisenden Jungen erst seit dem gestrigen Tag doch spürte er eine seltsame Verbundenheit die ihm den Verstand raubte. Einerseits fühlte er sich als ob er den Anderen verstand aber andererseits brachte der rote Phönix ihn immer wieder völlig aus dem Konzept... Er verstand den Älteren nicht...aber warum konnte er sich so bei diesem fallen lassen.  
  
Langsam öffnete Kai seine Augen wieder die sich während des Kusses geschlossen hatten. /Tyson hat so schöne Gesichtszüge. Und was ist dieses komische Gefühl das in meinem Bauch rumort./ Sacht legte er seine Hand auf die Wange des Kleineren um den Kuss zu intensivieren und weiter in die Wärme des Anderen vorzudringen. /Das was ich für ihn fühle... so etwas ist mir völlig neu... Aber darf ich das denn überhaupt?/ Wie vom Blitz getroffen löste der Grauhaarige sich von dem Kleineren und stieß Tyson von sich. Der hingegen saß nun völlig verdattert auf dem Fußboden. "Wa...was... Kai was soll das?" Verwirrt blickte Blau in Rot. Kai drehte sein Gesicht weg und zischte nur: "Verschwinde!" "Was? Aber Kai...?" "Ich habe gesagt das du verschwinden sollst!" Hastig griff Kai nach einem Hörer an der Wand der sein Zimmer mit dem Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten verband. "Aiko? Komm sofort in mein Zimmer!" Überrumpelt blickte Tyson den Älteren an... Was war nur los? "Aiko wird gleich hier sein. Sie zeigt dir dann dein Zimmer." "Du... du schmeißt mich einfach raus? Aber... aber was war das gerade?" "Was?", fauchte Kai ihn an. Seine Augen loderten und doch hatte es den Anschein als wären sie gefroren so kalt wirkten sie. "Was ist passiert? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du überhaupt redest!" Tyson fühlte wie sich ein Schluchzen seinen Weg nach oben bahnen wollte doch das würde er nicht zulassen! Nein er würde nicht vor diesem kaltherzigen Mistkerl weinen. "Dann war das gerade eben nur ein Scherz für dich? Bin ich die ganze Zeit ein Scherz für dich gewesen? Dann hör gut zu Hiwatari! Es tut weh! Hörst du? Das war mein erster Kuss und ich musste ihn ausgerechnet an dich verschwenden! Du Mistkerl... du verdammter Mistkerl!", während Tyson das schrie überschlug sich seine Stimme so sehr das er den Rest nur noch flüstern konnte. Er sah Kai noch einmal genau an bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer floh. Er rannte geradewegs in eine überraschte Aiko hinein die, die Treppe herauf kam. "Tyson was?" Doch weiter kam die junger Frau nicht den der Blauhaarige war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. "Master Kai?", fragend sah das Mädchen ihren jungen Herrn an. Doch der erwiderte nichts erst als ihm ihr Starren unangenehm wurde meinte er: "Bitte folge Tyson Aiko. Er könnte sich hier leicht verirren und das wollen wir doch nicht." "Master Kai..."  
  
"Das wäre dann alles." Aiko nickte und machte sich auf dem Blauäugigen nachzulaufen. Was war hier nur geschehen?  
  
Tysons Worte spielten sich immer und immer wieder in Kais Kopf ab. "Dann war das gerade eben nur ein Scherz für dich? Bin ich die ganze Zeit ein Scherz für dich gewesen? Dann hör gut zu Hiwatari! Es tut weh! Hörst du? Das war mein erster Kuss und ich musste ihn ausgerechnet an dich verschwenden! Du Mistkerl... du verdammter Mistkerl!" "Es war auch mein erster Kuss Tyson... Auch ich habe so niemals zuvor jemanden berührt wie dich aber... ich kann nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht." Erschöpft lehnte er sich auf seinem Bett zurück. Er hatte das getan was sein Großvater von ihm erwartete und doch warum schmerzte es nur so höllisch?  
  
/Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Wie konnte er nur? Ich... ich habe gedacht er fühlt etwas für mich irgendetwas aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur herausfinden wie weit er gehen kann... Ach verdammt wo bin ich jetzt überhaupt?/ Verwirrt blieb Tyson stehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er in diesen Gängen noch nicht gewesen war. Was musste diese Villa auch so groß sein? /O.k. Tyson keine Panik wir finden schon zurück... irgendwie.../ Schnell wischte er sich die Tränenspuren von den Wangen und sah sich genauer um. /Graue dunkle Wand, graue dunkle Wand und... wer hätte das gedacht noch eine graue dunkle Wand! Boah bei so viel Abwechslung tun einem ja die Augen weh! Na toll jetzt bin ich auch noch sarkastisch... ich hasse Sarkasmus!/ Langsam setzte der Blauhaarige seinen Weg fort. Am Besten wird es wohl sein wenn ich wieder zurück gehe. Kaum hatte er die nächste Biegung umrundet blieb er stehen. /Wa? Seit wann gibt es hier drei Wege? Mann woher soll ich jetzt wissen welcher der richtige ist? Hm o.k. ene mene Muh und raus bist du.../ Nach weiteren fünf Minuten entschied er sich dafür den mittleren Gang zu nehmen. /Mit der goldenen Mitte kann man nie verkehrt liegen nicht wahr?/ Mit der Zeit wurde dieser Gang jedoch immer dunkler und die Wände schienen feuchter zu werden. Auch wirkte er nicht gerade so als ob oft jemand hindurch ginge. /Sieht so aus als ob ich den falschen Gang genommen hätte. Na ja dann gehe ich halt wieder zurück!/ Doch bevor Tyson seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen konnte, trat er auf einen der schwarzen Steine, aus denen der Boden gemacht war und brach ein. Ihm blieb nicht einmal mehr die Zeit um zu schreien bevor alles schwarz wurde.  
  
"Hm eigentlich hätte Tyson hier vorbei kommen müssen..." "Aiko was suchst du denn?" "Ah Mayu ich suche Tyson den blauhaarigen Jungen der mir Master Kai gekommen ist." "Oh der Süße!" "Sch nicht so laut Master Kai könnte dich hören!" "Und?", Mayu sah ihre Freundin neugierig an. "Master Kai hat sich zwischen Tyson und seinen Großvater gestellt und ihn damit geschützt!" Mayu zog einen Augenbraue hoch. Master Kai mochte zwar ein Sturkopf sein und war auf niemanden angewiesen doch sich gegen seinen Großvater zu stellen... das war zuvor niemals geschehen. "Ich helfe dir. Wo hast du denn schon überall gesucht?" "Na hier im ersten Stock, dann das ganze Erdgeschoss, die Türme bis auf Master Kais sind alles versperrt... Ich bin mit meinem Latein wirklich am Ende!" "Der West- und der Ost-Flügel sind ebenfalls gesperrt da kann er nicht sein... Oh nein Aiko!" "Was ist?" "Du glaubst doch nicht das er in den Keller hinunter ist?" "Ach was Mayu das kann nicht sein der ist doch ebenfalls zugesperrt." "Nicht ganz..." "Wie meinst du das?" "Heute kamen doch die Architekten um sich das brüchige Mauerwerk dort unten anzusehen... Vielleicht haben sie die Tür nicht wieder verschlossen!" "Oh Gott! Wir müssen Master Kai holen! Wenn man da unten alleine ist... was alles passieren könnte! Komm schnell!" Mayu nickte nur und folgte ihrer aufgeregten Freundin die zum Turm ihres Masters hetzte.  
  
"Pfff er ist müde... Was für eine schlappe Ausrede! Höchstwahrscheinlich hat Kai etwas abbekommen!" "Nun ja so einfach um zwei Uhr morgens hier aufzutauchen ist ja auch nicht gerade die feine englische Art!" "Oliver... es juckt mich nicht besonders was die feine englische Art ist kapiert?" "Entschuldige..." Der Grünhaarige senkte den Kopf. "Ja, ja schon gut. Komm her ich will noch etwas Spaß haben bevor wir schlafen. Wer weiß wann ich das nächste Mal dazu komme!" "Aber Enrique! Nicht hier!" Sichtlich erfolglos versuchte sich der Kleinere gegen die Übergriffe seines Begleiters zu wehren was aber kläglich scheiterte. "Du hast doch gesagt das du mich liebst nicht wahr Oliver? Wenn ich dich Mariah vorziehen soll dann musst du auch etwas dafür tun verstanden! Also hab dich nicht so und zieh dich aus!" Zögernd entledigte Oliver sich seiner Klamotten ohne den Blonden dabei anzusehen. "Ich liebe dich Enrique." "Pfff ist ja schon gut komm endlich her!" Mit niedergeschlagenen Augen tat Oliver wie ihm geheißen.  
  
/Warum habe ich ihn nur von mir gestoßen? Was sollte das Ganze überhaupt? Ach verdammt egal wie sehr ich mir auch den Kopf darüber zerbreche es wird nicht besser!/ Kai wälzte sich unruhig auf seinem Bett herum. Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite zogen höllisch und doch waren sie nebensächlich. Ihm wollten einfach nicht die traurigen Augen Tysons aus dem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Immer wieder sah er dessen verletzten und verratenen Blick. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn! "Warum gehst du mir nicht endlich aus dem Kopf!" Wütend pfefferte Kai sein Kissen gegen die Tür nur um Aiko die gerade das Zimmer betrat um Haaresbreite zu verfehlen. "Was fällt dir ein einfach in mein Zimmer zu marschieren?" "Es... es tut mir furchtbar leid Master Kai aber es ist äußerst wichtig!" "Was gibt es denn?", gelangweilt starrte der Grauhaarige an die Decke. "Es geht um Tyson Sir er..." Sofort hatte das Mädchen Kais vollkommenen Aufmerksamkeit. "Was ist mit ihm? Los spucks schon aus verdammt!" "Wir können ihn nicht finden Master. Es sieht so aus als ob er in den Keller gelaufen wäre.", berichtete Mayu die dazu getreten war. Kais Augen weiteten sich merklich. "Aber der Keller ist doch stets zugesperrt!" "Bitte vergesst nicht das heute die Architekten hier waren." Fluchend stand der Phönix auf. "Du hättest ihm folgen sollen Aiko!" "Ich weiß Master Kai aber ich war zu langsam." Mit funkelnden Augen baffte der Rotäugige das Mädchen an.: "Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben! Bringt mir Ray nach unten ich werde mich selbst sofort in den Keller geben um nach Tyson suchen!" "Jawohl!", Hastig verbeugten sich die beiden Mädchen und schon waren sie verschwunden. Schnell griff sich Kai ein Hemd das er sich unachtsam überwarf. Das was von den Angehörigen dieses Hauses einfach Keller genannt wurde war in Wahrheit ein Irrgarten in dem man sehr leicht verloren ging. Aber das war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste. Heimtückische Fallen waren auf den Wegen verteilt und ein ungeschultes Augen bemerkte sie nicht. Kai selbst hatte einen Großteil seiner Kindheit dort unter verbracht und wenn er sich nun vorstellen musste das Tyson sich dort befand... "Hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert Tyson! Verdammt dir darf nichts passiert sein! Nicht bevor ich verstehe was ich eigentlich für dich fühle!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So und das wärs für heute dann auch schon wieder. Im nächsten Teil darf man dann auch wieder etwas mehr Spannung erwarten. Mir war einfach nach sap verzeiht. Nun gut ich hoffe wir sehen uns auch beim nächsten Teil. 


	11. 11Kapitel

In diesem Kapitel treffen wir wieder auf einen alten Bekannte der auch im zweiten Teil vorkam wenn auch nur kurz. Wetten die meisten von euch haben ihn schon längst vergessen?  
  
Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader XI  
  
/Oh Gott tut mir der Schädel weh! Mann was ist eigentlich passiert?/ Tyson blinzelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Sein Schädel brummte fürchterlich. Nur ein spärlicher Lichtstrahl kam von irgendwo über ihm und erhellte etwas die Schwärze in der er sich befand. /Ja genau der Boden ist unter mir zusammen gebrochen! Aber wo bin ich?/ Vorsichtig reckte Tyson seinen schmerzenden Kopf nach oben in die Richtung der schwachen Lichtquelle. Erst jetzt bemerke er das er in eine art Schacht gefallen war der mindestens 4 Meter an Tiefe maß. /Man wie komm ich hier bloß wieder raus?/ "Hey! Hallo kann mich jemand hören? Ist da jemand antwortet doch!" Aber seinen Umwelt blieb stumm. "Verdammt!"  
  
/Dieser Idiot warum kann er nicht aufpassen wo er hinläuft? Wenn Dummheit weh tun würde der Blauschopf würde ohne Zweifel heulen!/ Wütend rannte Kai den Weg hinunter zum Eingang des Kellergewölbes. Warum er sich so sehr darüber aufregte das sich Tyson schon wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte konnte er nicht sagen. Schön und gut da war etwas... etwas das ihn immer wieder zu dem Kleineren hinzog. Etwas mit dem er nichts aber auch überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Trotz allem war das jedoch kein Grund wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend zu laufen oder? Es ärgerte ihn maßlos das seine Gedanken sich nur noch um ein Thema zu drehen schienen: /Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert!/. Er konnte mit solchen Dingen nicht umgehen! Sie störten nur und versperrten die Sicht auf wirklich wichtige Dinge. Aber warum konnte er seine Gefühle dieses Mal nicht einfach abstellen? All die anderen Mal hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit gehabt. /Ach Sch....! Ich denk später darüber nach! Ich muss ihn finden bevor Großvater davon Wind bekommt!/  
  
"Hilfe! Hört mich den niemand? HILFEEEE!!!!" Tyson hustete. Das ewige Geschreie der letzten Minuten hatte seine Stimmbänder angegriffen. Alles was er jetzt noch hervorbrachte war ein heißeres Krächzen mit dem er sicher niemanden auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte! "Ich hasse dich Kai das ist alles deine Schuld! Ich hatte ein ganz normales Leben bis du dich gestern dazu entschlossen hast mich einfach zu entführen! Ich will nach hause! Dad!" Beschämt wischte sich Tyson über die Wangen in dem verzweifelten Versucht das die lästigen Tränen dadurch verschwanden. "Ich heule jetzt nicht! So ein blöder Typ wie Hiwatari hat es nicht verdient das ich wegen ihm heule! Ach verdammt ich will hier raus!" "Na, na was wer wird denn gleich weinen?" Verwirrt blinzelte der Blauhaarige, hatte er sich das gerade eben eingebildet? "Ha...hallo ist da jemand?" Zaghaft sah er nach oben und tatsächlich an dem schmalen Eingang zum Schacht war die Silhouette eines Menschen zu erkennen! "Hallo bitte hilf mir hier raus! Bitte!" "Kein Problem verhalte dich ruhig ich zieh dich hoch!", erwiderte der Unbekannte. Erleichtert stellte Tyson fest das der Fremde ihm ein Seil hinunter ließ an dem er sich krampfhaft fest krallte. "Hast du es?" "Ja!" "Gut dann zieh ich dich jetzt hoch! Nicht los lassen o.k.!" Langsam und vorsichtig spannte sich das Seil und begann Tyson hoch zu hieven. Dem Blauäugigen kam es so vor als ob eine Ewigkeit vergangen wäre bevor er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte dabei waren es tatsächlich nicht mehr als ein, zwei Minuten gewesen. Keuchend legte er sich auf den kühlen Steinboden und atmete tief durch. Es war einfach alles etwas viel gewesen und jetzt wo die Panik verschwand spürte er wie die Müdigkeit sich seiner bemächtigte. "Bist du o.k.?" Mit verklärtem Blick sah er den anderen an der sich als ein junger Mann entpuppte. Er war vielleicht so um die 25 Jahre und hatte rotes Haar so wie blaue Augen. "Danke...danke das sie mich gerettet haben!" Tyson lächelte schwach. Der Rothaarige erwiderte dieses leicht. "Ist doch selbst verständlich! Aber was um Himmelswillen machst du hier unten? Ich dachte das der Eingang zum Keller stets versperrt wäre." Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf was er aber gleich darauf wieder bereute als ihm schwindelig wurde. Sofort war der junge Mann an seiner Seite und kniete sich zu ihm um ihn zu stützen. "Wie sollten schnell nach oben und deinen Kopf untersuchen nicht das du dir ernsthaft etwas getan hast! Ah übrigens mein Name ist Tala." "Ich... ich heiße Tyson... danke Tala." "Was ist passiert?" Erschrocken wandten sich die Beiden in die Richtung als der, der Ruf gekommen war.  
  
Kai traute seinen Augen nicht. Da saßen doch wirklich Tala und Tyson einträchtig am Boden eng umschlungen. Was zum Teufel sollte das! "Kai!" Tysons Augen weiteten sich. Er war der Letzte den er jetzt sehen wollte und doch... so außer Atem wie der Phönix da stand konnte das nur bedeuten das er schnellstens hier her gerannt war. "Bist du o.k. Tyson?" Sofort ließ sich Kai neben dem Blauhaarigen fallen. "Ja. Ich bin in dieses Loch gefallen und mir ist etwas schwindelig aber ansonsten geht es mir gut." /Gott sei Dank!/ Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung schwappte über Kai zusammen und es schien als ob eine riesige Last von seinen Schultern gefallen wäre. Aber die Erleichterung schlug fast genau so schnell in Zorn über. "Du verdammter Idiot! Warum bist du einfach davon gelaufen häh? Das ganze Haus sucht nach dir! Aiko und Mayu haben sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht! Du bist wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Also steh schon endlich auf das wir schlafen gehen können!" Tyson glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Da hatte er gedacht das sich der Andere Sorgen um ihn gemachte und dann das! Oh dieser eingebildete, aufgeblasene Mistkerl! "Entschuldige das nicht jeder so ein Eisklotz ist wie du! Und falls du es vergessen hast es war deine Schuld das ich weggelaufen bin! Deine allein also versuche es jetzt nicht mir in die Schuhe zu schieben verstanden!" Wütend funkelte er den Grauhaarigen an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so enttäuscht in seinem Leben gewesen zu sein! "Tala könnest du mir bitte helfen aufzustehen so das der junger Herr Hiwatari seinen wohlverdienten Nachtschlaf bekommt!" Ruckartig hob der Rotäugige den Kopf. "Lass es Tala ich kümmere mich schon darum!" Mit diesen Worten packte er Tysons Arm und zog ihn zu sich. "Fass mich nicht an! Lass los! Verdammt lass los!" "Hör auf ständig zu winseln das nervt!" Seufzend erhob sich nun auch Tala und betrachtete das Schauspiel das sich ihm da bot mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Selbst wenn du eifersüchtig bist sollest du deinen Angebeteten aber besser behandelt Kai!" Auf die Wangen des jungen Phönix legte sich eine leichte Röte und er keifte: "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Und ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig verstanden! Jetzt komm schon Tyson!" Energisch zog er den Kleineren mit sich durch ein paar dunkle Gänge bis sie an einer Wendeltreppe angelangten. Den ganzen Weg über hatte Tyson Kai nur giftig angestarrt und mit Flüchen jeglicher Art bedacht aber von einem Moment auf den anderen schien sich die Welt schneller zu drehen und ihm wurde Schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Tyson, Tyson! Oh man jetzt ist er auch noch ohnmächtig geworden!" Grummelnd hievte Kai den Blauhaarigen auf seine Arme und stieg die lange Treppe hinauf. Immer wieder blickte er den Anderen an um sich zu vergewissern wie es dem ging aber so wie es aussah hatte Tyson nur die Müdigkeit übermannt. "Mensch du macht wirklich nur Ärger weißt du das?" Lächelnd besaß Kai sich das Gesicht des Schlafenden der sich leicht an ihn kuschelte. Warum tat er sich das alles überhaupt an? Er wusste es nicht. Es musste wohl aus Mitleid sein.  
  
Es dauerte etwas 10 Minuten bis er vor seinem Zimmer ankam und die Tür zu diesem aufstieß. Zielstrebig ging er zu seinem Bett und legte den schlafenden Drachen darauf. "Master Kai ihr habt ihn gefunden!" Aiko stand in der Tür und die Erleichterung war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ja sag bitte allen das sie die Suche einstellen können und sich wieder schlafen legen. Danke!" Aiko verneigte sich schnell um dann davon zueilen und allen die gute Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Eingehend besah Kai sich die Verletzungen des Drachen. Gott sei Dank war es nichts ernstes. Nur ein paar Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke. Dieser Sturz hätte ohne weiteres sehr viel schlimmer aus gehen können. Also war der Kleine wirklich nur aus reiner Erschöpfung zusammen geklappt. /Na ja ich habe auch sein ganzes Leben plötzlich auf den Kopf gestellt das kann ihm ja nicht völlig egal sein.../ Noch einmal ließ Kai seinen Blick über Tyson schweifen. /Er sieht wirklich wie ein Mädchen aus./ Vorsichtig lockerte er das Haarband so das dessen blaue Strähnen sich frei wellen konnten. /Wenn er mal schläft und nicht den Mund auf macht kann er richtig süß sein./ Selbstvergessen strich er eine verirrte Strähne aus Tysons Gesicht um diesen dann mit einer Decke behutsam zuzudecken. "So eine weiche Seite an dir zu sehen ist ja schon fast beängstigend Boss." Blitzartig wandte sich Kai zur Tür an die lässig gelehnt Tala stand. "Ich wüsste nicht das dich das irgendetwas anginge verstanden?" Rubine glühten gefährlich auf. "Ja, ja schon verstanden komm endlich wieder runter!" Tala verdrehte seine Augen. "Mich hat es ja nur gewundert... aber es wurde auch mal Zeit das es dich erwischt!" "Sei still! Was hast du eigentlich in den Kellergewölben zu suchen gehabt?" Tala sah seinen Boss gleichgültig an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe auf dem Weg ins Haus eine völlig aufgedrehte Aiko getroffen die meinte das einer deiner Freunde verschwunden sei und sich wahrscheinlich in den Gewölbe verlaufen hätte. Da dachte ich mir o.k. hilf bei der Suche Kais Freunde sind auch deine Freunde nicht?" Ungläubig zog Kai eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendetwas war da faul aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran das er zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. "Wie dem auch sei könntest du jetzt endlich verschwinden ich bin müde!" "Und was ist mit ihm?" Der Rothaarige nickte zu dem schlafenden Tyson. "Was soll schon großartig mit ihm sein?" "Willst du ihn etwas hier schlafen lassen?" Belustigt musterte Tala den jungen Hiwatari Erben. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du nach so kurzer Zeit schon soweit gehen willst!" Als erstes begriff Kai nicht ganz auf was der Andere hinaus wollte doch dann färbte sich sein Gesicht knallrot und er musste sich beherrschen nicht los zu schreien. "R-A-U-S! Sofort!" Grinsend verließ Tala das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Es war doch immer sehr unterhaltsam Kai auf die Palme zu bringen! Sauer sah der Grauhaarige seinem Freund nach als er durch die Tür verschwand. /Was denkt der denn von mir? Das ich mich an einem wehrlosen Jungen vergreife oder was?/ Tyson grummelte in seinem Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Du machst nur Ärger!" Aber warum konnte Kai dem schlafenden Blauschopf nicht richtig böse sein?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	12. 12Kapitel

Jade Alexis M So jetzt geht es endlich weiter! Wird ja langsam Zeit! Na ja auf Yaoi.de steh ich mit meinen Kommis net so allein da... da hab ich 36 stadt 6... -.- Würd ich KaixRay schreiben wärs vielleicht anders. Hier ist noch einmal die   
  
Als kleinen Tipp empfehle ich euch noch die Geschichte: Losing von Sweetdeily im Netz zu suchen. Diese Story hat mich zum TyKa-Fan gemacht und ist eine meiner liebsten! Wer sie nicht findet der maile mir und ich schicke sie ihm!  
  
Und jetzt: On with the Fic!  
  
Property Of The Leader XII  
  
Müde öffnete Oliver die Augen und starrte Gedanken verloren in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Hinter sich fest an seinen Rücken geschmiegt konnte er Enriques überhitzen Körper spüren. Sex mit dem Blonder war immer etwas kräftezehrendes und er war erschöpft und doch konnte er nicht einfach einschlafen. Seufzend drehte er sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken um den Anderen nicht zu wecken. Wie lang ging das Ganze jetzt schon so mit ihnen? Fast ein halbes Jahr... Ja so lang war es her das ihn Robert in den Clan rief. Eigentlich hatte Oliver nie damit gerechnet in die Angelegenheiten des Clan hineingezogen zu werden da seine Familie nicht zum engsten Kreis gehörte aber anscheinend sah Robert das anders. Der Grünhaarige konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern als sein Cousin ihm einen Besuch abstattete und ihn bat sich dem Falcon-Clan anzuschließen damit sich seine Stellung festigte. Er fürchtete den Hiwatari- Clan denn dieser schaffte es ohne viel Mühe sein Territorium und somit seine Macht auszubauen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich die Gebiete der Clans überlappen würden. Aber all das interessierte Oliver nicht wirklich. Nein das was ihn zum Bleiben antrieb war weder sein Cousin noch die Macht. Nein es war einzig und allein der blonde Römer gewesen. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Olivers Züge. Enrique mochte ein eingebildeter, hochnäsiger, brutaler Taugenichts sein und doch war da etwas das ihn zu dem Anderen zog. Bereitwillig hatte er mit der rechten Hand Roberts das Bett geteilt und sich seiner Leidenschaft hingegeben ohne zu wissen worauf er sich einließ. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch egal gewesen. Um so schmerzhafter war die Nachricht das Enrique schon jemandem versprochen war...Mariah. Ihre Familie stand sehr hoch in der Gunst der Clans da sie sich immer als treu erwiesen hatte. Robert an sich wollte sich nicht binden oder er wartete auf jemanden bestimmtest um seinen Position zu festigen deswegen hatte er Mariah Enrique versprochen. Es hatte Oliver damals fast das Herz zerrissen zu wissen das er seinen Geliebten niemals für sich alleine haben konnte doch nach einigen Überlegungen kam er zu dem Schluss das er nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Er hatte beschlossen um die Liebe Enriques zu kämpfen. Damals musste er jedoch erst einmal schmerzlich bereifen das er Blonde keine Gefühle wie Zuneigung oder gar Liebe für ihn hegte nein alles was wer für ihn fühlte war Lust.  
  
Er schlief sowohl mit ihm als auch mit Mariah nur das, das Mädchen einen hören Stand einnahm. Sie war Enriques Verlobte, er war nur ein Geliebter und allein die Tatsche das er Roberts Cousin war hatte ihn etwas vor der Verachtung der Anderen geschützt. Ihre Verachtung war ihm jedoch gleich aber nicht die Enriques. Der Römer sah ihn nicht als gleichwertig an. Eher als eine art Klotz am Bein der einen amüsanten Zeitvertreib darstellte. Jedes mal wenn er auf Enrique wartete weil dieser sich verspätete saß er bangend da, mit der verzweifelten Hoffnung das dieses Mal nicht der Geruch von Sex an ihm kleben würde und Oliver damit bestätigte das sein Liebhaber ihn wieder einmal betrogen hatte. Und das schmerzte... Oliver konnte nicht hinter die Fassade seines Geliebten blicken die der offensichtlich aufgebaut hatte. Er konnte nicht im entferntesten verstehen wie er dachte oder was er wirklich fühlte dazu schien nur Robert in der Lage zu sein. Mit Unmut beobachtete er die verzweifelten Versuche Mariahs seinem Liebhaber näher zu kommen aber jeder scheiterte schon am Ansatz. Enrique brauchte niemanden und er war niemanden verpflichtet außer Robert. Der Grünhaarige mochte das Verhältnis der Beiden nicht zu deuten wie die Meisten doch etwas bestand zwischen ihnen. Etwas woran Oliver niemals herankommen konnte. Etwas wie das bewahren eines wohl behüteten Geheimnisses. Ein Geheimnis das er beim besten Willen einfach nicht entschlüsseln konnte.  
  
Kai murrte ungehalten. Er hatte die restliche Nacht, das hieß die verbleibenden Stunden auf dem Sessel in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Den wenigen Schlaf den er bekommen hatte reichte bei weitem nicht aus auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Erschöpfung hinwegzufegen. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages und der vergangenen Nacht zurückgekehrt. Wer steckte hinter all diesem Wahnsinn? Wer setzte das Wohlergehen der drei Clans nur so leichtfertig aufs Spiel? Bis jetzt gab es noch keine nennenswerten Toten doch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Der Blick des Phönix schwenkte zum Bett hinüber in dem sich Tyson fest eingekuschelt hatte. /Und welche Rolle wirst du noch zu spielen haben? War es wirklich so eine gute Idee dich einfach mitzunehmen? Langsam beginne ich meine Entscheidung zu bezweifeln!/ "Es hilft alles nichts... Ich habe mich entschieden das durchzuziehen." Seufzend erhob der Grauhaarige sich aus dem großen Ohrensessel und ging zum angrenzenden Badezimmer. Leise darauf bedacht den in seinem Bett Schlafenden nicht zu wecken öffnete er die Tür. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung um dann das Wasser aufzudrehen, es angenehm zu temperieren und sich unter den starken Wasserstrahl zu stellen. Genießerisch schloss Kai die Augen. Genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Das klare Wasser schien all den Stress des vergangenen Tages wegzuspülen. "Jetzt ist es wichtig die nächsten Schritte genauestens zu überdenken. Der Falcon-Clan hat durch Enrique und Oliver schon seine Vertreter geschickt also ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch welche vom Shield-Clan hier auftauchen werden. Auch wenn man es Enrique nicht ansehen mag ist er doch ein gewitzter Hund!" Murrend fuhr sich der Rotäugige durch die nassen Haare. "Das wird nicht einfach werden. Als erstes muss ich Tyson aus der Schusslinie bringen. Er ist unser Trumpf. Er sollte noch nichts mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun haben. Tala soll sich um ihn kümmern. Ja so wird es wohl am besten sein! Ich hoffe das Ray soweit wieder fit ist um an den Besprechungen teil nehmen zu können! Ohne ihn wäre ich ganz schön aufgeschmissen! Oh mann wo sind wir da bloß wieder reingeraten?" Gedankenverloren stieg Kai aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen. Schnell ging er zum Schrank und holte sich ein schwarzes Seidenhemd heraus sowie eine enge Lederhosen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst das er einen Traumkörper hatte... wieso diesen Vorteil nicht ausspielen? Eilig kleidete er sich ein und betrat wieder sein Zimmer. Ein kurzer Blick zum Bett bestätigte ihm das Tyson immer noch tief und fest schlief. /Gut so er braucht so viel Energie wie nur irgend möglich!/ Leise verließ er das Zimmer und begab sich ins Erdgeschoss in dem sich die Küche, das Herz der ganzen Villa befand.  
  
Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend werkelten die Dienstmädchen herum. Mit routinierten Handgriffen bereiteten sie das morgendliche Frühstück vor. Kai sah auf die an der Wand hängende Uhr: 6.05 eine recht passable Zeit.  
  
"Oh Master Kai sie sind schon wach! Kommen sie setzen sie sich bitte schon in den Speisesaal das Frühstück wird so gleich serviert werden!" Der rote Phönix nickte Hanna der Köchin des Hauses freundlich zu bevor er sich ins Esszimmer begab. Auf dem Weg dort hin traf er auf Mayu die ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln einen schönen guten Morgen wünschte. Als er den Speisesaal betrat bemerkte er sofort das er nicht allein war. Gemütlich auf einen der Stühle der großen Tafel gelehnt saß Ray und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen setzte sich Kai ans obere Ende der Tafel. "Wie geht es dir?" Gelbe Augen fixierten ihn kurz bevor sie sich wieder dem Kaffee zuwanden. "Ich bin in Ordnung, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal passiert. Wie ich von Hanna hörte sind Enrique und Oliver hier." Der Grauhaarige nickte leicht. "Sie sind gestern Nacht noch angekommen. Enrique wollte gleich eine Besprechung der Lage doch konnte ich ihn vertrösten." "Hm gut. Wir brauchen erst etwas das sich einen Plan schimpft! Wir dürfen nicht allzu blauäugig mit dieser Sache umgehen." "Ich gehe NIE blauäugig mit irgendeiner Sache um und das weißt du!", stieß Kai gereizt hervor. "Ist ja schon gut! Mal was anderes... wo ist eigentlich Tyson?" "Oben schläft in meinem Zimmer." Kam Kais knappe Antwort. "In deinem Bett wie ich annehme?" Als der junge Hiwatari nicht darauf antwortete seufzte Ray. "Was hast du mit ihm vor Kai? So wie in diesem einen Tag habe ich dich noch nie erlebt! Du bist unbeherrscht, handelst ohne vorher zu denken... Du bist nicht mehr du selbst!" Rote Augen verengten sich und Kai funkelte seinen Freund an. "Das weiß ich auch aber... ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht! Alles ist auf einmal so anders..." Verunsichert dachte Kai an die gestrige Nacht zurück und an das was zwischen ihm und Tyson passiert war. "Ich fühle mich so komisch..." Besorgt musterte Ray den Anderen doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte betrat Tala das Zimmer. "Ach hier seit ihr! Ich habe schon nach dir gesucht Kai! Dein Großvater ist heute früh zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit abgereist. Er war ziemlich sauer da können wir uns sicher noch auf etwas gefasst machen!" "Ja du hast recht aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen! Tala ich möchte das du dich heute um Tyson kümmerst." "Der Kleine? Aber wieso?" "Ich will nicht das er Enrique und Co. Über den Weg läuft! Wir sollten ihn so lange wie möglich aus der ganzen Sache raushalten!" Grinsend ließ sich er Rothaarige auf einen der freien Stühle plumpsen. "Du magst den Kleinen sehr nicht war?" Auf den Todesblick der er darauf von Kai erhielt lachte er nur. "Na sieh mal einer an da wird sich unser Hiwatari Junior doch nicht verliebt haben? Und du musstest dir ja ausgerechnet die schlechteste Person dafür heraussuchen nicht?" "Halt die Klappe und tu das was ich dir sage verstanden! Beschäftige ihn von mir aus zeig ihm unsere Länderreine aber halte ihn vom Haupthaus fern verstanden?", fauchte Kai ungehalten. Tala nickte nur gespielt ergeben bevor er sich ein Brötchen schnappte und los zog das Nötige vorzubereiten. Er würde Tyson die Länderreihen zeigen so wie Kai es wünschte.  
  
"Glaubst du es ist klug Tala allein mit Tyson zu lassen?", skeptisch blickte Ray den Grauhaarige an. "Ich habe eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Er ist der Einzige den ich jetzt entbehren kann und ich vertraue Tala. "Wenn du meinst..." Besorgt sah Ray in die Richtung in die Tala gerade verschwunden war. Hoffentlich würde Tyson nichts zustoßen!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	13. 13Kapitel

MD: Hi Leute wie gehts? -

Alle: Wer zum Henker bist du denn?

MD: -.- Kaum is man mal ne Weile weg, erkennt einen keiner mehr!

Nun gut, ich habe jetzt wirklich ne Weile nix mehr von mir hören lassen, aber ich brauchte diese kleine Auszeit um neue Ideen zu schöpfen.

Diese Geschichte widme ich R-chan/Hoshisaki, die zum tausendsten Mal beta-lesen darf!

Du bist nun mal meine letzte Hoffnung! -.-

Und all meinen Lesern, die mich noch nicht abgeschrieben haben! -

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt der kommende Teil, wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich auch anders ausfällt als gedacht.

Nun gut, auf gehts in eine neue Runde! Bitte anschnallen und festhalten!

On with the Fic! XD

**Property Of The Leader XIII**

Die Morgensonne trieb Tyson aus dem Bett. Verschlafen streckte er seine Glieder und sah sich um.

/Mmmmmmooommmeennnnntttt! DAS ist sicherlich NICHT mein Zimmer! Keine Panik, Tyson, jetzt machst du noch mal deine Augen zu und dann wieder auf. Das ist sicher nur irgendein doofer Traum!/

"Waaaaahhhhh! Es ist kein Traum, wo bin ich!"

Plötzlich hörte er Gelächter aus der Richtung der Tür und wandte sich ärgerlich dem Störenfried zu.

"Was zum Teufel ist denn so witzig, häh?"

Der Störenfried grinste nur weiter und musterte ihn ausgiebig.

Tyson starrte zurück. Nur langsam begann er sich an die gestrigen Ereignisse zu erinnern.

Er kannte diesen Jungen. Ja, genau er war es gewesen, der ihn aus diesem schrecklichen Loch gezogen hatte! Wie war gleich sein Name gewesen? Tala?

"Du bist Tala, nicht wahr?"

"Oh, ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich noch an meinen Namen erinnerst! Ich fühle mich zu tiefst geehrt." Tala machte eine übertrieben tiefe Verbeugung.

Tyson zog die Brauen zusammen. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass der Kerl sich über ihn lustig machte?

"Und was willst du, Tala?", fragte der Kleinere misstrauisch. Jetzt, wo er wieder bei klarem Verstand wahr und den Rothaarigen in vollem Licht betrachten konnte, war er ihm nicht geheuer.

"Master Kai hat mich beauftragt, mich um Euch zu kümmern. Obwohl Ray nicht so dafür war..."

Die Augen des Blauhaarigen weiteten sich. "Ray? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er o.k.?"

Tala zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Dafür, dass du ihn erst seit gestern kennst, sorgst du dich aber sehr um sein Wohl, nicht?"

"Er ist mein Freund. Natürlich will ich wissen, ob es ihm gut geht!"

Der spöttische Ausdruck kehrte auf Talas Gesicht zurück. "Wenn das so ist. Bin mal gespannt, was Kai dazu zu sagen hat. Nun gut, da drüben ist ein angrenzendes Bad. Bitte wasch dich und komm dann in die Küche herunter. Sie befindet sich im Erdgeschoss, du kannst sie gar nicht verfehlen! Mach schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich Tala und verließ das Zimmer. Der blauhaarige Drache schaute ihm nur verwundert hinterher.

/Was um Himmelswillen war das eben?/

Die vielen Fragen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, ignorierend machte sich Tyson auf zum Bad.

/Wo Kai jetzt wohl ist? Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist das ich mich gegen ihn gewehrt habe. Oh mein Gott, er wird doch nicht?/

Schnell lief Tyson ins Bad und zerrte sich die Klamotten vom Leib. Nach näherer Betrachtung seiner Selbst war er sicher, dass es keine seltsamen Spuren auf seinem Körper gab.

/Puh, und ich dachte schon, er hätte sonst was mit mir angestellt! Aber ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn, dieser arrogante Nichtsnutz!/

Grummelnd drehte der Blauhaarige den Hahn in der Dusche auf und stellte sich unter den angenehmen Wasserstrahl.

Grinsend schlenderte Tala wieder in die Küche hinunter. Dieser Tag schien doch amüsanter zu werden, als er sich erhofft hatte!

Jetzt konnte der Rothaarige etwas besser nachvollziehen, warum Kai sich in den Jungen verkuckt hatte. Diese Energie, diese Naivität... ja, das war schon etwas besonders!

Wenn man bedachte, wie abgeschottet der junge Hiwatari aufgewachsen war.

Als Tala die Küche erreichte, traf er Kai sowohl Ray nicht mehr an. Anscheinend hatte die Sitzung schon begonnen. Nur zu gern wäre er dabei gewesen. Na ja, man konnte ja nicht alles wissen und sein kleiner Informant würde ihm genaustens Bericht erstatten.

/Nein, Kai, egal was du vor mir verheimlichen willst, ich werde es doch erfahren./

Unsicher sah Ray sich um. Er hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache!

Dieses Treffen war anders als alle anderen davor. Es ging nicht mehr einfach nur um das bedeutungslose Geplänkel unter den Clans, nein, sie hatten einen Feind. Jemanden, der sich alle unterwerfen, wenn nicht gar vernichten wollte.

Die Tage der Unbeschwertheit waren gezählt.

Ray sah bewundernd zu Kai. Er war wirklich der Sohn eines Hiwatari. So aufrecht und selbstsicher wie der Andere auftrat war, von seiner Unsicherheit nichts zu spüren.

Er schien so, als hätte er alles im Griff... selbst wenn das nicht so war.

Seine Wunde musste noch schmerzen, auch wenn er auf Geheiß von Doktor Kawasaki sich ein Schmerzmittel hatte geben lassen. Jetzt da er - Ray - bei der Sitzung dabei sein würde, konnte Kai es sich leisten, etwas gegen den bohrenden Schmerz zu nehmen.

Ray konnte nur erahnen, was in seinem besten Freund vorging, doch der Vorfall, nein, die ganze Anwesenheit Tysons schien diesen sehr durcheinander gebracht zu haben.

"O.k., dann wollen wir mal in die Hölle des Löwen, nicht war?"

Ray lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu und sie betraten den Konferenzraum.

Grummelnd rubbelte Tyson sich die Haare. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas sehr seltsames vor sich ging und das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht!

/Ich wüsste gern, wo Kai und Ray jetzt sind... Mann, es kommt mir alles wie ein Traum vor.

Gestern... ist das wirklich alles geschehen? Hoffentlich sind die Anderen o.k.!/

Seufzend trat Tyson wieder in Kais Schlafzimmer, nur um auf dessen Bett für ihn hergerichtete Kleider zu erblicken.

Skeptisch beäugte er die hellblaue Jeans und das gelbe T-shirt, entschied sich aber dann doch dafür, sie anzuziehen, denn er konnte ja schlecht nackt herumlaufen!

Als er in das feine Material schlüpfte, schloss er kurz die Augen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob das T-shirt aus Seide gemacht wäre. Gedankenverloren strich er über den gelben Stoff.

Was würde jetzt nur werden?

/Es hilft nichts, wenn ich jetzt Trübsal blase! Also wie war das? Einfach nach unten gehen und dann die Küche suchen! Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein!/

Beherzt machte sich Tyson auf den Weg und zu seiner großen Verwunderung fand er sich auch bald in der Küche wieder.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du den Weg trotz großer Mühen doch bewältigt! Ich bin richtig beeindruckt!"

Sauer starrte der Blauhaarige Tala an. Nein, er mochte ihm zwar zu Dank verpflichtet sein, dass er ihn aus diesem Loch geholt hatte, aber diese ewigen Beleidigungen würde er sich nicht länger gefallen lassen!

Aber bevor er den Anderen anfahren konnte, betrat Aiko die Küche.

"Ah, Tyson, wie ich sehe, hast du die Kleider gefunden." Freudestrahlend kam sie auf ihn zugelaufen. "Stimmt die Größe auch? Na ja, die Farben passen ja perfekt zu dir!"

"Öhm, hast du sie mir ins Zimmer gelegt?"

Aiko nickte heftig. "Ja, aber ausgesucht hat sie Master Kai! Er hatte eine genaue Vorstellung, welche Farben es sein sollten! Ich hatte nur Angst, dass deine Größe nicht stimmen könnte! Aber anscheinend passen sie dir wie angegossen!"

"Kai... hat sie ausgesucht?"

"Ja. Er meinte, dass du sicher ein paar frische Kleidungsstücken haben wolltest, nach dem gestrigen Abenteuer!"

"Das passt so gar nicht zu unserem lieben Kai. Wo er doch sonst immer so schön herzlos ist!", grinste Tala.

"Das stimmt nicht, Tala! Master Kai ist im Grunde seines Herzens sehr nett! Und du behauptest ja nichts anderes oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

"Ja, Madam! Bitte verschonet mich! Nun gut, Tyson, wir sollten uns langsam mal auf den Weg machen."

Der Rothaarige erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte.

"Nix da! Tyson wird sich jetzt erst einmal hinsetzen und gut frühstücken! Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, nicht?"

Ihre Antwort bekam sie auch prompt, als Tysons Magen zu knurren begann.

"Ich nehme das mal als ein ja!", lachte Aiko und wandte sich an Hanna, die Köchin.

"Sag nichts. Wie wäre ein Ei mit Speck? Das hört sich doch gut an nicht? Also, dann mache ich mich mal ans Werk! Nicht das du uns noch vom Fleisch fällst, nicht wahr mein Junge. Wo unser Master Kai sich doch so große Sorgen um dich macht."

Bei diesen Worten errötet Tyson leicht, was Tala keines falls verborgen blieb.

/Sehr interessant! So wie es aussieht, ist Kai nicht der Einzige, der sich verliebt hat!/

Einen kurzen Moment lang entstellte eine grässliche Fratze das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

Es schien alles nach Plan zu verlaufen.

Hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt Kai in den Konferenzraum und musterte die Anwesenden mit einem schnellen Blick.

Es waren Robert, das Oberhaupt des Falcon-Clans, seine rechte Hand und Stellvertreter Enrique, sowie Oliver anwesend.

Ihnen gegenüber saßen Ozuma, das Oberhaupt des Shild-Clans, sowie Salima seine treue Gefährtin und Beraterin und Bryan, ein recht unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Die Schmerzmittel, die er zu sich genommen hatte, würden etwa eine halbe Stunde wirken und dann langsam, aber sicher ihre Wirkung verlieren, was hieß, dass er keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte!

Enrique sah sich suchend um und als er nicht fand, wonach er Ausschau hielt, wandte er sich an den Grauhaarigen.

"Wo ist denn Tyson abgeblieben?"

Robert sah seine rechte Hand fragend an. "Tyson?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, geschweige denn, dass es etwas zur Sache tut."

Mit einem grimmigen Blick brachte der Rotäugige den Römer zum Schweigen.

Noch einmal tief Luft holend, eröffnete Kai die Sitzung.

"Wie ihr wohl alle wisst, hat es jemand auf diese Clans abgesehen. Man will uns gegeneinander ausspielen und uns somit vernichten! "

"Und wie kommst du zu dieser absurden Annahme? So viel ich weiß, geht es eher nur darum, dass du deine Männer nicht unter Kontrolle hast, Kai!", gehässig lächelte Robert den Russen an.

Kais Gesicht blieb kühl. Er warf nur einen arroganten Blick zu seinem Widersacher und fuhr ungerührt fort.

"Ich habe meine Männer unter Kontrolle und mein Einfluss ist das beste Zeugnis dafür! Wie steht der Shild-Clan zu dieser Sache?"

Ozuma seufzte schwer. Er wusste, egal welche Antwort er auch gab, dass er sich in der Verliererposition befand!

"Wir wissen nicht, ob Michael im Auftrag gehandelt hat... Ich denke wir sollten nichts überstürzen."

"Sehr diplomatisch!", schnaube Enrique abfällig.

"Willst du Ärger?" Bryan war aufgesprungen und fixierte den Römer mit einem bösem Blick.

"Vielleicht..." Jetzt erhob sich auch Enrique und grinste seinen Gegenüber auffordernd an.

"Schluss jetzt!"

Die beiden Streithähne zuckten zusammen und wandten sich an Kai.

Der Rotäugige hatte seine Stimme nur um ein Minimales heben müssen, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden zu bekommen.

/Das ist wahre Stärke!/, schoss es Robert durch den Kopf und es ärgerte ihn, dass er diese Stärke nicht besaß. Nicht die Macht inne hatte, die dem jungen Hiwatari zu eigen war.

"Wir werden uns nicht wie die kleinen Kinder über solch eine Sache streiten und unseren Feinden damit in die Hände spielen! Ich will eine klare Antwort von euch! Wart ihr über die Vorfälle informiert oder nicht?"

"Das würden wir nie tun, Kai. Es mag sein, dass unsere Clans sich nicht besonders verstehen und dass es Spannungen gibt, will ich nicht abstreiten, aber wir würden uns selbst vernichten, wenn wir gegeneinander kämpfen würden!"

Leicht nickend stimmte Salima ihrem Anführer zu.

"Was für einen Verdacht hast du, Kai? Du hast doch sicher ein paar Beweise für deine Behauptungen."

Kai schnaubte abfällig. "Geh auf die Straße, da hast du deine Beweise! Aus einer sicheren Quelle wurde mir bestätigt, dass sich eine unbekannte Organisation in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Drogen in unserem Gebiet in Umlauf zu bringen, genauer gesagt in der neuen Einkaufsmeile. Es wurde versucht, Mr. Granger unter Druck zu setzten und ihn so zur Mitarbeit zu überreden. Ihr wisst alle, was das bedeutet! Wenn wir Drogen in unserm Gebiet haben, fällt das auf uns zurück und die Justiz kann nicht tatenlos zusehen! Unsere Bewegungsfreiheit wird mächtig beeinträchtigt werden und somit auch unsere Macht."

Langsam schlenderte der Grauhaarige zum Fenster und blickte auf die endlosen Gründe seines Anwesens.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr mich stürzen wollt, da mache ich mir keine Illusionen."

Ein aufgebrachtes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihe der Anwesenden.

"Nein, widersprecht mir nicht. Eure Vorbereitungen zu meiner Stürzung sind mir nicht verborgen geblieben, aber bedenkt... Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, der sehr stark ist! Allein kann es keiner mit ihm aufnehmen. Selbst die vereinte Kraft des Falcon- und Shild-Clans wäre nicht genug, sie aufzuhalten. Nur wenn wir zusammen halten, hätten wir eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass ihr es hasst unter dem Hiwatari-Clan dienen zu müssen, doch entscheidet euch, was euch lieber wäre: Unter mir und meinem Clan zu dienen und zu wissen woran ihr seid oder gegen einen Gegner zu kämpfen, den ihr nicht im Geringsten einschätzen könnt!"

Er wandte sich wieder zu den Anderen um. "Überlegt es euch. Mein Angebot steht."

"Wie willst du sie aufhalten, Kai?"

Rote Augen starrten Robert einen Augenblick gefühllos an.

"Ich habe einen Trumpf, der uns vielleicht helfen könnte. Einen Köder, der vielleicht alles ins Wanken bringen könnte und unsere Gegner somit stürzen, aber es darf nichts über dieses Gespräch nach Draußen dringen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Wir haben es mit etwas zu tun, das wir nicht im Entferntesten einschätzen können. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und erwarte eure Antwort heute Abend. Es steht euch frei zu gehen oder zu bleiben..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kai das Zimmer.

"Was haltet ihr davon?" Unsicher musterte Ozuma die Anderen im Raum.

"Wie schlimm ist es wirklich, Ray?" Robert wandte seinen Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Robert. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... Aber wenn es ihnen ohne größere Mühen gelingt Michael auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und Mr. Granger zu erpressen... Kai hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass wir sie nicht einschätzen können."

Robert erhob sich und strich seine Weste glatt. "Das reicht mir nicht. Solang nichts Schlimmeres passiert, als das dieser Stümper durchdreht und ich nicht weiß, worauf ich mich konkret einlasse, werde ich nichts unternehmen. Enrique, wir gehen."

"Überlege es dir, Robert. Einen Bezirk zu beherrschen, ohne zu wissen, wie lang deine Macht halten wird, ist nicht sehr verlockend."

"Ich werde hier bleiben, Ozuma. Es ist nicht schlecht, wenn ich mich noch etwas mit Ray unterhalte."

Lächelnd fing Ray Salimas Blick auf. Er ahnte schon, worum es in dieser Unterhaltung gehen würde.

Ozuma nickte. "Gut, tu das. Auch ich werde mich zurückziehen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wir werden uns am heutigen Abend wieder hier einfinden."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich erscheinen werde. Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert!", schnaubte Robert.

Ray geleitete die Anwesenden hinunter zum Eingang und verabschiedete sie, um sich dann Salima zuzuwenden.

"Und wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Salima lächelte lasziv. "Wir haben so lang nichts mehr mit einander unternommen, Ray. Du lässt dich gar nicht mehr bei mir blicken."

"Verzeih, aber wie du weißt, geht momentan alles drunter und drüber. Es ist nicht gerade leicht."

"Ach, du Armer! Vielleicht kann ich dich etwas von deiner Anspannung befreien!"

Lächelnd führte der Schwarzhaarige sie die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück hatten sich Tyson und Tala auf den Weg gemacht. Sie waren in dem Auto des Rothaarigen etwas gen Westen gefahren, um nach nicht all zu langer Zeit auf ein kleines Häuschen zu stoßen.

"Das ist eines der Bedienstetenhäuschen des Hiwatari Anwesens. Von hier aus werden wir uns etwas umsehen. Dort hinten ist ein kleiner See, wenn du willst könnten wir dort hin oder würdest du lieber zu den Gärten? Es gibt dort die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen. Die meisten wirst du hier in Japan sicherlich noch nicht gesehen haben. Kais Mutter legte einen großen Wert auf Schönheit. Sie liebte Blumen aller Art, weswegen Mister Hiwatari Senior ihr zuliebe diesen Garten anlegte."

Zögerlich stimmte Tyson zu den Garten zu besichtigen. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund traute er Tala nicht wirklich über den Weg. Der junge Mann war ihm alles andere als geheuer. Nicht zu vergessen durch welche Strapazen er sich am gestrigen Tag hatte kämpfen müssen!

Doch als sie ankamen, war der Blauhaarige etwas enttäuscht. Außer ein paar großen Hecken war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Die grüne Mauer schien die Grenze des Hiwatari Anwesens zu kennzeichnen.

"Also ich will ja nicht meckern, aber ich kann weit und breit keine Blumen erkennen!"

Tala zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nur nicht so ungeduldig, mein junger Freund! Wir sind ja nicht einmal angekommen! Ich sagte, das Misses Hiwatari Wert auf schöne Blumen legte, und nicht auf ödes Grünzeug."

Zu Tysons Überraschung umrundeten sie die Hecke und standen in Mitten einer atemberaubenden Blütenpracht. Das was der Kleine für eine Abgrenzung gehalten hatte entpuppte sich als eine Art Irrgarten, der mit den wunderschönsten Blumen in allen Farben bepflanzt war!

"Wunderschön..." Das war alles was der Drache herausbrachte, als er versuchte die ganze Pracht, die sich ihm gezeigte, in sich aufzunehmen.

Frech grinste Tala ihn an. "Ich wusste doch, dass das etwas für dich ist! Also habe ich dich ganz richtig eingeschätzt!"

Tyson sandte ihm einen grimmigen Blick. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute so taten, als wäre er ein Mädchen.

"Na, na, kein Grund gleich sauer zu werden!" Abwehrend hob Tala seine Hände.

"Es ist nur so, dass du mich an Kais Mutter erinnerst... auch siehst du seiner Schwester sehr ähnlich..."

Neugierig legte Tyson seinen Kopf schräg. "Du bist nicht der Erste, der das behauptet. Aiko erwähnte heute morgen etwas Ähnliches beim Frühstück. Stimmt es wirklich, dass ich ihr so ähnlich sehe? Wie war sie denn?"

Talas Augen nahmen eine verträumten Ausdruck an. "Sie war wunderschön, sanft und bezaubernd. Man hatte den Eindruck, einen Engel vor sich zu haben. Kai kommt vom Aussehen sehr nach ihr, du ähnelst eher seiner kleinen Schwester... Auch sie war ein sehr liebes Mädchen. Wie sagt man, wie die Mutter, so die Tochter? Das traf auf jeden Fall auf die beiden zu!"

Besorgt bemerkte Tyson wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers verdunkelten.

"Sie war immer freundlich zu mir und umsorgte mich, wenn mein Vater mich wieder einmal grün und blau geschlagen hatte."

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen sah Tala ihn an. "Mein alter Herr war etwas sehr dem Alkohol zugeneigt, musst du wissen. Aber das machte nichts, solang sie mich versorgte."

Energisch schüttelte der Blauhaarige den Kopf. "So etwas darfst du nicht sagen! Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, wenn Eltern ihre Kinder misshandeln! Es ist einfach falsch, da gibt es kein wenn und aber!"

Überrascht musterte Tala den Kleineren. "Genau dasselbe hatte sie auch immer zu mir gesagt! Vielleicht bist du ihr wirklich ähnlicher, als ich zu Anfang dachte! Du musst wissen, dass das Misshandeln eines Jungen oft in die Spalte, ihn zu einem Mann machen zu wollen, abgetan wird. Zwar ist es unentschuldbar, aber ein abgehärteter Junge bringt mehr, als ein verweichlichter, das ist nun mal so! Na ja, Miss Hiwatari teilte diese Ansicht nicht mit ihrem Vater und suchte sich somit gegen dessen Willen einen Mann, der zu der ,sagen wir, eher schwächeren Sorte zählte. Er war Lehrer und Kais Vater, wobei ich sagen muss, dass unser Boss nicht unbedingt nach ihm schlägt. Gott sei Dank!"

Leicht lachte Tala über die Erinnerungen, die sich in seinem Kopf bildeten.

"Nun auf jeden Fall war Hiwatari Senior nicht sehr glücklich über ihre Wahl, akzeptierte sie jedoch. So vergingen die Jahre und Kai und seine Schwester Hikaru wurden geboren. Aber Kais Großvater hatte noch lange nicht aufgegeben. Er brauchte einen Erben und versuchte weiter Kais Vater zur Mitarbeit zu überreden, was zu einem heftigen Streit führte. Als der alte Hiwatari endlich einsah, dass seine Bemühungen auf unfruchtbaren Boden fielen, hielt er sich an Kai. Das wollte dessen Vater aber unter allen Umständen verhindern. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn zu einem Verbrecher wird!" hatte er damals gesagt. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Er starb. Angeblich war es Selbstmord... das war an Kais 9. Geburtstag!"

Tyson schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

"Seit diesem Tag wurde Kais Mutter immer depressiver und zog sich fast vollständig zurück. Nur noch ihre Kinder ließ sie an sich heran. Kai gab sich die Schuld für das Vorgefallene... Ray und ich haben Jahre damit verbracht ihm diesen wahnwitzigen Gedanken auszureden. Als dann auch noch Hikaru an einer Autobombe starb, die eigentlich für Kai, den Erben des Hiwatari-Clans bestimmt war, änderte sich alles. Kais Mutter zog sich nun völlig in ihre eigene Welt zurück und nahm nichts mehr war. Egal wie sehr sich Kai auch anstrengte, er konnte sie nicht zurückholen. Ein Jahr später fand er sie erhängt in ihrem Zimmer. Nun kannst du vielleicht Kais unbändigen Hass auf seinen Großvater verstehen... Der alte Mann hat durch seine Erwartungen und vielleicht mehr, man konnte es ihm nie beweisen, Kais ganzes Leben zerstört!"

Fassungslos starrte Tyson vor sich hin. Er musste diese Informationen erst einmal verdauen! Nein, nun fiel es ihm keinesfalls mehr schwer, das Verhalten Kais zu verstehen. Er wusste, wie es war einen Elternteil zu verlieren, doch seine Mutter war an Krebs erkrankt und hatte trotz allem einen friedlichen Tot gehabt, Kai jedoch... er hatte seine ganze Familie beerdigen müssen ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können!

Tysons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das war nicht fair! Wie konnte einem Menschen nur so viel Unglück zustoßen?

Verwundert betrachtete Tala den anderen Jungen. So viel Mitgefühl hatte er gar nicht erwartet.

Beschämt wischte sich der Blauhaarige die Tränen von den Wangen und sah sich nochmals in dem Garten um.

"Nun ergibt das alles einen Sinn. Diese wunderschönen Blumen spiegeln die Seele von Kais Mutter wieder. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum der Eingang so farbenfroh gestaltet ist und je tiefer man vordringt desto düsterer wird es. Den Abschluss dieses Weges bilden Totenblumen... Blumen, die den Menschen die letzte Reise etwas leichter machen sollen. Ohne Zweifel wollte sie ihrem Kind und ihrem Mann die letzte Reise so schön wie möglich gestalten. Dieser Garten ist nicht nur zur Zierde da, nein, er soll den Seelen ihrer Lieben den Weg weisen, nicht?"

Geschockt blickte der Rothaarige ihn an. Dann lächelte er.

"Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es je jemand verstehen würde."

Gedankenverloren blickte er auf die verschiedenen Blumen.

"Sie war ohne Zweifel eine wunderbare Frau..."

"Was denkst du? Wie wird sich diese ganze Sache noch auf uns auswirken?"

Nachdenklich starrte Ray zur Decke und dachte über Salimas Frage nach.

Das Mädchen räkelte sich neben ihm in den Lacken.

"Ich weiß es nicht... Wenn die Clans nicht zusammen halten, wird alles zerbrechen, das steht fest. Wie steht Ozuma eigentlich zu der ganzen Sache?"

"Er weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll..." Seufzend starrte sie auch zur Decke hinauf. "Ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht... Eigentlich sollte ich nicht hier bei dir liegen!"

Grinsend wandte sich Ray ihr zu und strich leicht durch ihr Haar. "Aber, aber ich würde dich nicht missen wollen!" Zärtlich küsste er ihre Lippen und richtete sich auf.

"Hmmm. Bleib doch noch ein bisschen liegen."

"Ich kann nicht. Ich muss zu Kai."

"Warte doch!" Beleidigt zog Salima eine Schnute, dann seufzte sie erneut. "Ich glaube, Ozuma wird zum Hiwatari-Clan halten. Er ist sich noch so unsicher. Wenn die Clans angegriffen werden, dann wird der Shild-Clan als erstes dran glauben müssen, da er das schwächste Glied ist!"

"Meinst du wirklich?" Ray schielte verstohlen zu ihr hinüber.

"Ja. Robert hat uns zwar angeboten, mit ihm zusammen den Hiwatari-Clan zu stürzen, doch dann wären wir Untergebene des Falcon-Clans und das stellt für uns nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung dar!"

"Da hast du recht. Ich lauf schnell in die Küche und hol uns was zu essen, du musst Hunger haben."

Das Mädchen strich mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch. "Du hast recht. Etwas zu essen könnte nicht falsch sein!"

"Bin gleich zurück! Ich beeil mich."

Schnell warf sich Ray ein paar Kleider über und verließ das Zimmer. Anstatt jedoch die Treppen hinunter zur Küche zu nehmen, eilte er den Gang weiter und wand sich dann nach rechts um in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Lässig in einem Sessel sitzend las Kai ein Buch und schaute nur kurz davon auf, als Ray das Zimmer betrat.

"Und?"

"Ozuma ist auf unserer Seite. Es ist ihm zu gefährlich, sich mit Robert zu verbrüdern!"

"Gut. Dann stellt die einzige Gefahr Robert dar... Aber ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir ihn davon überzeugen können, sich auf unsere Seite zu schlagen! Nun gut, geh zurück zu Salima, bevor sie Verdacht schöpft und nimm etwas leckeres zu essen mit! Für diese kleine Information hat sich die Gute etwas besonderes verdient, nicht?"

Grinsend nickte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Anführer zu.

"Überanstreng dich nicht zu sehr! Ich werde dich heute Abend noch brauchen!"

Wieder nickte Ray, bevor er verschwand.

Es konnte sich doch wirklich manchmal als sehr nützlich erweisen, wenn die Beraterin eines Verbündeten in die rechte Hand das Bosses verliebt war. Die Informationen, die man dadurch bekam, waren wahres Gold wert.

Lächelnd ging Kai zum Schreibtisch und nahm dem Telefonhörer auf. Schnell wählte er eine Nummer und wartete dann.

"Ah, Brooklyn, gut, dass du da bist! Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!"

Fortsetzung folgt...

So und das wars dann auch schon wieder...

Hoffe, euch hats gefallen, man sieht sich! -


	14. 14 Kapitel

So und nun gehts endlich mal wieder weiter...

Dank an R-chan fürs Beta-lesen! knuddel ! Ohne dich wär ich aufgeschmissen!

Und natürlich an alle meine Kommi-Schreiber! - Ihr gebt mir den nötigen Antrieb!

Und nun, on with the fic! -

**Property Of The Leader XIV**

Selbstvergessen starrte Enrique auf die asphaltierte Straße unter sich. Die Gischt des Regens schlug eiskalt in sein Gesicht und doch kümmerte es ihn nicht.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden zurück. Was war nur alles geschehen? Etwas Großes ging vor und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Robert die Tragweite der Geschehnisse wirklich begriff.

"So in Gedanken versunken kenn ich dich ja gar nicht..." Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um den Oberkörper des blonden Römers, doch dieser zeigte nicht die geringste Regung.

"Bist du immer noch sauer wegen gestern?" Verschmitzt lugten braune Augen unter rotem Haar hervor. "Nein. Wir waren nur bei Hiwatari. Es beunruhigt mich, was gerade am Laufen ist!"

Der Andere schnaubte nur abfällig. "Was kümmern uns die Probleme von Hiwatari? Solang es uns nicht bedroht, halten wir uns raus."

"Das hat auch Robert gesagt..."

"Und er hat recht. Zerbrich dir deinen süßen Kopf nicht wegen so etwas. Überlass das mir und Robert."

Übertrieben zärtlich wurde durch Enriques Mähne gewuschelt.

"Lass das!" Unwillig löste sich der Blonde von dem anderen Mann.

"Na, na, warum so kratzbürstig? Hat sich Oliver nicht gut angestellt? Oder terrorisiert Mariah dich wieder mit Anrufen?"

"Hör auf, dich über sie lustig zu machen!", schrie Enrique.

Blitzschnell wurde sein Kinn in einem unsanften Griff gepackt.

"Jetzt hör mich mal genau zu! Ich rede mit dir, wie ich will und über wen ich will, verstanden? Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Vergiss deinen Platz nicht! Ich habe dich gekauft, Enrique, als du noch nichts anderes warst als ein dreckiger Stricher! Allein Robert hast du es zu verdanken, dass du nicht in irgendeinem meiner vielen Gemächer darauf wartest, dass ich wieder Lust auf dich bekomme! Ich weiß nicht, was Robert in dir sieht, dass er dich zu seiner rechten Hand ernannt hat. Aber bedenke, ich stehe mit Robert auf einer Stufe. Nur ein Fingerschnippen von mir würde genügen, dich und deine beiden Spielzeuge auszulöschen. Denkst du denn wirklich, dass es irgendjemanden interessieren würde, wenn du oder Oliver oder auch die süße Mariah plötzlich verschwinden würden? Keiner würde mir eine einzige Frage bezüglich eures Verschwindens stellen. Nicht eine!"

Verängstigt starrte Enrique in die kalten braunen Augen vor ihm.

"Es tut... es tut mir leid Johnny." Der Römer schlug die Augen nieder.

"Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen... Ich habe meinen Platz vergessen."

Johnny sandte eine verachtungsvollen Blick in die Richtung des Jüngeren.

"Du weißt, ich könnte dich jederzeit vernichten und ich würde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken. Du bist ersetzbarer Kleiner. Was du fühlst oder was du willst, hat keine Bedeutung, denn dein Leben gehört mir. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Haustier. Mein Haustier."

Wie könnte ich das je vergessen? Meine Gefühle gehören schon längst nicht mehr mir.

Schweigend wandte sich Enrique wieder dem Fenster zu. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen.

"Master Enrique! Master Johnny! Kommen Sie schnell! Master Robert möchte Sie augenblicklich sehen!"

Überrascht musterte Enrique die junge Bedienstete, die ihn da aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen hatte.

Auch Johnny war anzusehen, dass er verwirrt war. Doch er fing sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wieder.

"Was fällt dir ein, einfach so, ohne Anzuklopfen, in eines meiner privaten Gemächer hereinzuplatzen?!"

"Verzeiht, Master Johnny, aber Master Robert trug mir auf, Sie sofort zu ihm zu bringen. Es duldet keinen Aufschub!", wimmerte das arme Mädchen eingeschüchtert.

"Das werden wir nachher noch besprechen. Komm in 2 Stunden in mein Zimmer!"

"Ja Herr." Schnell senkte das Mädchen ihre Augen. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Johnny mit ihr anstellen würde.

"Nun gut. Gehen wir zu Robert. Mal sehen was ihn so aus der Fassung bringt!"

Ohne die Dienstmagd eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ der Rothaarige das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Enrique.

Robert saß, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt, an seinem Schreibtisch und sah so aus, als ob ihm gerade der Weltuntergang prophezeit worden wäre.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los, Robert? Du weiß doch, dass ich nur begrenzt Zeit habe!"

"Sei still, Johnny! Es ist ernst."

Enrique schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als er in das Gesicht seines Freundes blicken konnte.

Die Sorge stand nahezu in seinen Zügen geschrieben. Tiefe Furchen zogen sich über sein doch so junges Gesicht.

"Es wurde ein Anschlag auf unsere Lagerhäuser verübt. Die ganze Fracht, die heute Abend hätte auslaufen sollen, ist zerstört. Und was noch schlimmer ist... 20 unserer Leute mussten ihr Leben lassen."

"Was? Aber wie kann das sein? Die Lagerhäuser werden doch strengstens bewacht!"

"Das weiß ich auch, Enrique!" Erschöpft schloss Robert die Augen. "Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären. Ruf Hiwatari an. Sag ihm, sie sollen mit der Besprechung noch auf uns warten. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was gespielt wird! Wenn Kai Informationen hat, soll er endlich damit rausrücken! ... Ich will nicht, dass es noch mehr Opfer gibt!"

Schnell nickte der Römer und machte sich zum nächsten Telefon auf.

"Warum bist du so aufgebracht, Robert? Es sind doch nur ein paar Menschen..."

"Halt die Klappe, Johnny! Ich weiß, dass dir Menschenleben nichts bedeuten! Aber... aber Goki war unter den Opfern."

"Goki? Das ist doch gar nicht sein Aufgabengebiet!"

"Ich habe ihn hingeschickt, damit er die Auslieferung beobachtet! Es sollte nichts schief gehen! Ich habe einen meiner besten Männer verloren! So kann es nicht weitergehen! Wer immer das auch getan hat, wird dafür büßen! Das schwöre ich!"

"Hm... Ich werde zum Hafen fahren, wenn du willst. Mal sehen, was ich so vor Ort herausfinden kann."

"Danke. Ich wusste, auf dich ist Verlass..."

"Immer doch, mein Freund." Langsam schritt Johnny auf den am Schreibtisch Sitzenden zu. "Überlass es mir. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Sieh zu, dass du etwas aus Hiwatari rausbekommst. Er weiß mehr, als er sagt."

Betrübt nickte der Lilahaarige. "Ich habe versagt, Johnny. Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen."  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Der Engländer zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.

"Du konntest nichts dafür, also mach dir bitte keine Gedanken! Wir werden den, der dafür verantwortlich ist, schon noch kriegen! Und dann gnade ihm Gott!"

Dankbar schmiegte sich Robert in die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in Johnnys Hemd.

"Danke, dass du da bist."

"Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brachst!"

Erschöpft stapfte Tyson die vielen Treppen der Eingangshalle, die er überwältigen musste, um zu Kais Zimmer zu gelangen, hinauf. Er hatte vergessen, wo es lag, aber nachdem ihm Tala nochmals eine genaue Beschreibung gegeben hatte, konnte er sich zurechtfinden.

Eigentlich wollte Tyson dem Rotäugigen jetzt gar nicht begegnen. All die Informationen, die er über Kai erhalten hatte... Es war einfach viel gewesen. Wie sollte er sich jetzt nur dem Anderen gegenüber verhalten? Seine Gefühle waren völlig durcheinander geraten! Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass er dem jungen Hiwatari nicht gleich über den Weg laufen würde.

Als er die Treppe, die zum Turm führte, erreichte, hielt er inne. Sollte er jetzt einfach so hinaufgehen? Was, wenn Kai da oben in seinem Zimmer wäre?

"Es hilft nichts, wenn ich hier stehen bleibe. Andrerseits spricht auch nix dagegen, wenn ich noch eine Weile hier bleibe!"

"Ah, Tyson, was machst du denn hier?"

"Aiko?" Tyson war froh, das freundlich lächelnde Mädchen zu sehen.

"Master Kai ist noch nicht da, aber du kannst sicherlich hochgehen."

"Ich... ich will eigentlich jetzt noch nicht hoch..."

Aiko musterte den Jüngeren, bevor sie wieder ihr strahlendes Lächeln zeigte.

"Master Kai hat noch eine wichtige Besprechung und es wird sicherlich noch lange dauern. Also, wenn du willst, kannst du ja mit in die Küche kommen. Hanna hat schon einen richtigen Narren an dir gefressen!"

"Wirklich?" Erleichtert erwiderte Tyson das Lächeln.

Tala hatte sich, nachdem er Tyson wieder am Haupttor abgesetzt hatte, auf zum Eingangstor des Hiwatari-Anwesens gemacht. Als erstes wollte Gregor ihn nicht durchlassen, doch nachdem er ihm versicherte, dass er sich nicht weit entfernen würde, konnte er passieren.

"Ich muss etwas privates erledigen. Kai hat mich für heute meinen Pflichten entbunden."

Gregor nickte nur und wünschte ihm eine gute Fahrt.

Kaum hatte Tala das Anwesen verlassen, beschleunigte er mit seinem Wagen und bog in einen der Waldwege ein. Nach etwa 20 Minuten Fahrt konnte er schon das Dach der kleinen Hütte erkennen, in dem er seinen Informanten treffen würde.

Weit und breit war nichts zu erkennen, das darauf schließen ließ, dass noch jemand hier war, aber der Anschein trog.

"Bryan! Wo bist du?"

Das Gebüsch hinter ihm raschelte und der Gerufene erschien.

"Was kannst du mir berichten?"

"Nicht viel... nur das Kai die Clans aufgefordert hat, sich zu vereinigen. Robert sträubt sich noch, aber Ozuma steht voll hinter Kai. Aber wie ich Kai kenne, wird er irgendeinen Plan haben, wie er Robert auf seine Seite ziehen kann."

"Ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet." Tala schmunzelte leicht.

"Ozuma wird noch heute Abend seine Loyalität aussprechen. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn auch du erscheinen könntest."

"Das werde ich auch. Kai konnte mich heute wegschicken und ausschließen, aber ein zweites Mal wird ihm das sicherlich nicht gelingen. Er braucht all seine Verbündeten auf einem Haufen, wenn er Robert in den Griff bekommen möchte. Also gut. Wenn das alles ist. Hier ist dein Honorar!"

Geschickt fing Bryan das ihm zugeworfenen Bündel auf. Ein kurzer Blick hinein und er verstaute es wieder.

"Na, na, du traust mir immer noch nicht, Bryan?"

Bryan lächelte. "Dir zu trauen, mein lieber Tala, wäre mein Todesurteil."

Grinsend ging der Rothaarige wieder zu seinem Wagen. "Gut, dass du das wenigstens weißt. Es war, wie immer, ein Vergnügen mit dir Geschäfte zu machen."

"Ganz meinerseits."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg Tala in seinen Wagen und fuhr zurück zum Hiwatari-Anwesen. Sein Verschwinden sollte, wenn möglich, unbemerkt bleiben.

Seufzend ging Ray den Weg zur Küche hinunter. Er hatte sich und Salima etwas zu Essen gebracht und, um sich nun wieder etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, trug er das schmutzige Geschirr zurück in die Küche. Er fühlte sich schuldig, das Mädchen so anlügen zu müssen. Eigentlich mochte er sie schon ganz gern, nur mit Liebe hatte das Ganze eben nichts zu tun. Salima hingegen war sich voll und ganz in ihn verschossen und brach sogar die Regeln ihres Clans, um ihm zu gefallen.

Wie gefährlich ihr Tun wirklich war, wusste sie bestimmt nicht. Sollte rauskommen, dass sie Informationen an Dritte weitergegeben hatte, so musste sie im schlimmsten Fall mit dem Tot rechnen. Aber was konnte er schon groß tun. Auch er war einem Clan verpflichtet und ohne die Informationen, die das Mädchen ihnen brachte, könnte Kai niemals so präzise Entscheidungen fällen. Verrat war in ihren Kreisen nichts neues...

Als er die Küche erreichte, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.

Schnell ging er den Gang etwas zurück, denn dort hing ein Spiegel. Einen schnellen Blick hineinwerfend fuhr er sich einmal durch die Haare, dann begab er sich wieder in Richtung Küche. Als er die Tür zu dieser öffnete, zauberte er ein Lächeln auf seine Züge.

"Hallo. Hier bin ich wieder und bringe das schmutzige Geschirr."

"Oh, das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen, Master Ray!" Sofort kam Hanna auf ihn zugestürmt und nahm ihm die Last ab. "Hätten Sie doch geläutet, so müssten Sie nicht den weiten Weg zurücklegen."

"Sooo weit war er nun auch wieder nicht. Es machte keine Umstände, Hanna! Außerdem hast du sicherlich genug zu tun und bei all den vielen Gästen!"

"Ray! Wie geht es dir?"

Endlich wandte sich Ray dem Objekt seines wirklichen Interesses zu.

"Mir geht es schon viel besser Tyson. Danke der Nachfrage."

"Ich wollte dich eigentlich besuchen, aber Kai meinte, ich würde nur stören."

Rays Augen verdunkelten sich. Kai. Darüber müsste er noch einmal mit dem anderen reden.

"Ach was, du hättest mich niemals gestört! Eher das Gegenteil wäre der Fall gewesen! Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht all zu sehr mit Tala gelangweilt!"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht! Er hat mir ein paar sehr interessante Sachen gezeigt und erzählt."

Tyson stockte. Ray schien es so, als hätte er mehr gesagt, als er überhaupt wollte.

"Und die wären?"

"Ach, nichts wichtiges! Erzähl mir lieber, wie es deinen Wunden geht!"

Schweigend saß Kai in seinem Zimmer und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Heute Abend würde es happig werden. Wenn Brooklyn seinen Job gut gemacht hatte - wovon er ausging, denn Brooklyn machte nie Fehler - dann würde ihm Robert aus der Hand fressen.

"Na also, es läuft doch alles nach Plan... Wenn das Schicksal mal nicht so will, muss man halt nachhelfen. Ich lasse mir meinen Clan nicht wegnehmen! Und egal wer das auch versuchen mag, wird sterben... dafür sorge ich schon..."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	15. 15 Kapitel

Wie immer super duper großen Dank an R-chan für's betan! -

Und jetzt on with the Fic! -

**Property Of The Leader XV**

"Meine Wunden sind nicht der Rede wert, Tyson. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal."

Bei diesen Worten wich der Blauhaarige Rays Blicken aus.

/Warum hinterfragt er nicht, was ich damit meine? Tala muss ihm etwas erzählt haben. Oh Mann, der Rotschopf kann sich auf was gefasst machen! Als er Tyson mehr Informationen als nötig über uns gab, hat er den Kleinen unnötig in Gefahr gebracht! Aber daran dachte er wahrscheinlich nicht mal!/

Tyson war schlecht... was für ein Monster musste Kais Großvater nur sein? Er hatte Tala gequält, Ray bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen und was er mit Kai all die Jahre angestellt hatte... daran mochte er gar nicht denken.

/Wie kann ein Mensch allein nur so grausam sein? Kai... wie konntest du nur all die Jahre mit so einem Mann zusammen leben und doch nicht wie er werden? Kein Wunder, dass du so reagiert hast, nachdem wir uns.../

Tysons Wange färbten sich allein bei dem Gedanken rot. Warum reagierte er nur so? O.k., es war sein erster Kuss gewesen, aber Kai schaffte es einfach ihn völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Ray die Mimik des Jüngeren. Als erstes war Abscheu in ihr zu lesen und auch Angst. Gefolgt von Unglauben und Verwirrung, doch was ihn am meisten beunruhigte war die letzte Empfindung, die stärker als alle anderen war.

Schamesröte legte sich über das Gesicht der Blauhaarigen und er begann mit seinen Finger zu spielen, als ob ihm etwas peinlich wäre. Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, führte Tyson seine Finger zu seinen Lippen und strich leicht über diese.

Nein, das gefiel Ray ganz und gar nicht!

"Master Kai! Robert und sein Gefolge haben sich soeben angekündigt!"

Leicht nickte Kai und entließ damit das Dienstmädchen.

Es hatte also geklappt! Der Köder war ausgelegt worden und die Beute hatte, ohne nachzudenken, angebissen. Es konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht besser laufen!

Was wollte er mehr?

/Ich muss Tyson wegschaffen. Jetzt habe ich die Fäden in der Hand und ich kann auch das Tempo vorgeben. Sie haben keine Chance... Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte ich den kleinen Sturkopf doch einbringen. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich ihnen die Informationen gebe, die sie haben wollen... Angst macht sie geschmeidig. Wenn sie Angst haben, werden sie sich auf mich verlassen. Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, das sie sich querstellen! Ja... ich sollte mit Tyson reden und ihn in die Fakten einweihen. Es wird Zeit das Rad ins Rollen zu bringen./

"Johnny, sei vorsichtig!"

"Das bin ich doch immer! Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Anführer!" Johnny deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

"Ich meine es ernst! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!" Verärgert starrte Robert seinen Freund an.

Leicht lächelte der Rothaarige. "Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

"Es ist alles klar, Robert. Man erwartet uns in der Hiwatari-Villa!"

"Gut. Dann werden wie uns sofort dorthin gegeben. Und du informiere mich sofort, wenn du etwas Neues erfährst, Johnny!"

"Sicher."

Noch einmal nickte Robert dem anderen zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, um nach unten zu gehen.

Kaum hatte der Lilahaarige das Zimmer verlassen, ergriff Johnny brutal Enriques Arm und zwang diesen so ihn anzusehen.

"Wenn ihm etwas passiert, wirst du es bereuen, verstanden?"

Mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht nickte der blonde Römer nur schwach und ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören, als der andere seinen Arm freigab.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick rauschte Johnny aus dem Raum.

Seufzend rieb Enrique seinen Arm und machte sich auf zu Robert, dem gerade der Mantel von einem der vielen Butler des Hauses gereicht wurde.

"Ich bin mal gespannt, was uns jetzt erwartet. Hoffentlich gehen wir nicht in eine Falle."

"So oder so haben wir ja keine andere Wahl, Boss..."

Leicht nickte Robert. Ja, was hatten sie schon für eine Wahl...

"An was denkst du gerade?"

Überrascht sah Tyson den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er seinen Freund einfach vergessen hatte! Verwirrt sah er sich um und musste feststellen, dass alle, außer Ray und ihm, das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

"Oh sorry, ich wollt dich nicht ignorieren! Wo sind denn alle hin?"

"Schon o.k.. Robert hat sich angekündigt. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen. Der Liebe ist ganz schön wählerisch! An was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Ach nur daran was mir vorhin Aiko erzählt hat...", log Tyson. Ihm war zwar nicht wohl dabei Ray zu belügen aber der Gedanke dem anderen Jungen von dem Kuss zu erzählen. Es war ihm irgendwie peinlich und noch etwas anderes hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte nicht wirklich erklären was es war aber sein Bauch sagte ihm das es Kai sicherlich nicht recht wäre wenn Ray das wusste. Die Frage warum es ihn überhaupt interessierte was Kai dachte stelle er sich nicht einmal.

"Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

"Naja, dass, als ich mit Tala unterwegs war, die Oberhäupter der Clans da waren... Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Robert Kai nicht besonders mag und dass Ozuma sich nicht entscheiden kann und dass Salima sehr nett wäre und... Hey, was grinst du so?!"

"Entschuldigung, aber ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, ob du zwischendurch nicht mal Luft holen musst!"

"Das ist nicht witzig! Also wo war ich, ach so Salima! Wer ist sie eigentlich? Aiko wollte mir noch etwas erzählen, als du kamst."

"Salima ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen." Ein leichtes, bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf Rays Züg,e als er das sagte, doch Tyson schien davon nichts mitzukriegen.

"Sie ist die rechte Hand von Ozuma, dem Boss des Shield-Clans. Als Mädchen in den oberen Reihen hat sie es sehr schwer, aber Ozuma vertraut ihr und ihrem Urteil..."

"Ah... denkst du, ich werde sie mal treffen?"

"Hm, kann sein, sie ist noch hier im Haus und da die Clans gegen Abend hier eintrudeln werden, wenn alles so läuft wie geplant..."

"Was habt ihr den geplant?" Tyson legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

/Oh Mann, er weiß gar nicht wie süß er dabei aussieht!/

Grinsend beugte Ray sich vor und nahm Tysons Gesicht in beide Hände. Die Haut des Jungen fühlte sich so weich an und die Lippen... zu gern würde er sie kosten...

Kai hatte, nachdem er eines der Hausmädchen abpasste hatte, erfahren, dass sich Tyson in der Küche aufhielt und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm.

/Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Ich darf ihn nicht verschrecken und dann ist da ja noch der Vorfall.../

Kai verzog das Gesicht. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können. Aber Reue verspürte er nicht.

/Wenn er das Thema anscheiden will, stelle ich mich einfach dumm und würge ihn ab! Nachdem, was ich ihm zu sagen habe, wird er sicherlich nicht mehr an solch eine Banalität denken!/

Doch alle Gedanken, die ihn noch bis vor einer Minute beschäftigt hatten, waren wie weggewischt, als er die Küche betrat und das sah, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Ray war tief zu Tyson hinüber gebeugt und hielt dessen Gesicht in seinen Hände!

Eine bisher unbekannte Wut übermannte Kai und er beschleunigte seine Schritte nur noch.

"Was machst du denn hier, Ray? Solltest du nicht bei Salima sein? Deine Geliebte wartet sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf dich!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wich Ray zurück und sah seinen Boss aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Was machst du denn hier, Kai?"

"Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen, Ray.", zischte der Grauhaarige. Seine Augen waren hart wie Stahl und kälter als jedes irdische Eis.

"Ich..." Bevor Ray jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fiel ihm Tyson ins Wort.

"Was, Salima und du sind ein Paar?"

Kalt lächelte Kai und meinte: "Sicher doch. Das hat dir unser lieber Ray wohl nicht erzählt, wie?"

Man konnte ihm sichtlich ansehen, wie sehr er das Zusammenzucken von Ray genoss.

"Aber das ist ja wunderbar!" Erfreut klatschte Tyson in die Hände.

Verdattert blickten ihn die beiden jungen Männer an.

"Jetzt guckt doch nicht so! Es ist doch toll, dass Ray jemand hat, den er liebt! Und so viel ich von Salima gehört habe, ist sie ein ganz nettes Mädchen!"

Es überraschte Kai jedes Mal, wie naiv Tyson war...

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Kleine nichts von Rays Annäherungsversuch mitbekommen hatte? Ein weiterer Blick in das Gesicht des Blauhaarigen bestätigte ihm, dass nichts falsches darin war...

Lächelnd ging Kai auf Tyson zu und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Tyson." Dann wandte er sich zu Ray. "Und du geh lieber wieder zu Salima, du willst doch nicht, dass sie sich einsam fühlt!"

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Tysons Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Ah... hey, Kai! Nicht so grob!", meckerte der Kleine. Dann drehte er sich nochmals zu Ray um. "Und sei ganz lieb zu Salima, verstanden?" Ein breites Lächeln erstrahlte auf Tysons Zügen.

Gequält lächelte Ray zurück. /Viel lieber wäre ich lieb zu dir, Tyson.../

Fortsetzung folgt...

In diesem Kapitel kam endlich mal wieder mehr KaixTyson vor. Naja, aber viel passiert is net. -.-

Ich hoff, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen! -

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
